Keiko's magic
by Queen of the Random Word
Summary: Complete!On her way home from school Keiko is suddenly attacked by a mysterous force. Now she has new powers that is causeing chaos. Now it is Up to Yusuke, Kuwabara,Kurama, and Hiei to find her and train this new power before it Expoldes in their faces.
1. A Dark Ally

AN: Hi this is my first fan fiction, so please be nice to me. But before we start this story there is a legend that will be a part of it. It will explain what happened and give background to the Original Characters. Note that Donamarine in this legend and is not the author.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Claimer: I own the legend and other OCs that do not appear in the show.

Warnings: PG13 for (language, and fight scenes) Rating subject to change.

Keiko's Chaos magic

Prologue

Long, long ago so far back that the universe didn't even exist, there was another Universe that was smaller and much bleaker. It was an experiment that God and all of his first children created. But the mini Universe could not find balance and imploded on itself shortly after creation. But God did not give up he would create another Universe. This time he would learn from his mistake and make the Universe depend on the balance of order and chaos.

But a few of his children disagreed to this new way of the

Universe even though it was proven effective one of these disagreers was a God named Pulsero. He was the God of Chaos. He liked the old ways better.

Yet as God created the Worlds like the Demon World, Spirit

World and the Human World he needed some one to watch over the Oceans. He created a young Goddess named Donamarine. Donamarine enjoyed her work but she felt a little lonely like she needed someone to share her life with. So did Pulsero.

When the Two meet it was love at first sight. They acted

like two teenagers in love and eventually they were married yet after the Honeymoon things changed drastically.

Pulsero had a secret desire to take over the universe even

if it took his wife's freedom from her. Pulsero had a dream that he would have a slave from his own flesh and blood that would have the Chaos Magic he had [but it would have to be given to the slave to count because Chaos Magic has to be given in order to work right it isn't a genetic trait. When the final three is given to a user they have to give away their free will.]

Donamarine loved the universe and her freedom more than she loved him. So she divorced him only to discover that she was with child. Donamarine knew that if Pulsero found out that he was a father he would attack the child and give it some of his magic.

The child was a girl and instead of being a Goddess she was

born and raised in mortal form. She would have to wait for her mortal form to die before she had her Goddess-ship like her mother and father. The mortal Goddess was named Uma. Uma married a human man named Peter and they had also had two children, Medea and Sharvani [1]. When Pulsero found out he was a father he hunted for his daughter before her eldest Child was born and give her child chaos magic and make her his slave.

Uma went into hiding when Medea was born. The mother and child hid in the temple of Donamarine. Pulsero attack Medea and manage to give her Chaos Magic but Uma saved her child before Pulsero could give Medea enough to make her his slave.

Yet Pulsero had broken the laws of sacred chambers such as you do not attack and hurt anyone in the Premises of a sacred chamber. As punishment for breaking that law Pulsero was held in prison realm for fifteen earth years. Once he left, Medea's Chaos Magic was activated. The God harassed the girl for months trying to give her The Final Three Chaotic Traits [2]. But at the end of each conflict the girl was always herself and no one's slave.

At the end of on such conflict Medea told the god to leave her alone at least tomorrow.

"But Why?" the God asked.

"Tomorrow.... I have to get a hair cut and buy manga with my friends." Medea lied to get Pulsero off her back for a few weeks. Medea brushed her long dark brown hair out of her face. The hair had tips of light brown.

That night Pulsero began to plot a trap to capture his granddaughter and make her his slave. 'After her hair cut, she is most likely going to Japan because Japan is where manga was fist started.' It never occurred to Pulsero that there was a store that sold manga in the town Medea lived in.

Due to Pulsero's simple-mindedness, he was about to confuse to very different people.

AN: I will post the next chapter after this Prologue.

-----------------

[1]- These children where unknowingly born Demi-Goddesses.

[2]- The Traits are the death, drugs, and insanity turning the user into and insane, drug addict, zombie, with no free will. In order for the universe to work those who have reached this level are under control of the Chaos god. It keeps chaos under control. But without these traits Pulsero cannot control a being.

Chapter One

Keiko was walking down a street at an ordinary pace. The sun showed that it was late afternoon and her school uniform said it was after school. The street was almost deserted except a few people; none of them was looking in her direction. She paused it was strange to have so few people on this street in this hour. She inhaled the air. It had an odor of smog and the putrid smell of cigarette smoke but she was use to the smell. Her boyfriend smoked even though she constantly scolds him not to.

She felt uneasiness in her gut that something was near by both a bitter cold and a searing heat at the same time. Then she felt like she walked through a barrier or a wall.

Her right hand clenched on her leather book bag handle while she slid her sweaty left hand in her pocket. She heard the distant roar of cars, very distant and a chatter of a few people. Yet through the nervousness she knew she had to get home.

To ease the nervousness she thought about her boyfriend and his friends. Yusuke was loud, obnoxious, and rude. But Keiko had seen that under the tough guy guise was the boy she loved.

'How else could Puu have been created?' Keiko thought. Puu was Yusuke's sprit beast. He resembled a blue penguin with ears that would make a lop rabbit jealous. Puu had also had some of Yusuke's black hair. But Yusuke could shoot his Rei-gun while Puu can't.

Yusuke was also a sprit detective. Which meant that in a time of crisis Yusuke and his friends would hunt for demons in the human realm. Every time he was off Keiko would worry for his safety. This made her a little nervous. In fact Yusuke was off on a case right now.

Kuwabara was one of Yusuke's closest friends. His attack was a sprit sword. Kuwabara was also easily excited and talked a lot with little intelligence. His sixth sense was pretty strong but his sister's sixth sense was stronger. Kuwabara also seemed to be really happy around his girlfriend Yukina and for some odd reason that seemed to bug Hiei.

Hiei was a fire demon. He seemed to be quiet, reserved, and sadistic.

Yet he also seemed to have a pretty tough life just by his behavior. One way this was displayed was how he would brush things off by a simple "Hn." Hiei could weld a sword with skill and was pretty fast.

Kurama was a fox demon reincarnated in a human body. He was quiet,

cunning, intelligent, and cared a lot about his human mother. He could also control plants. Kurama could use plants and seeds as weapons like his Rose Whip.

Altogether they made one unbeatable sprit detective team.

Keiko quickened her pace as she was on her way home and stopped by a

dark ally. It was the quickest way home but Keiko felt a little unsure; there are places where girls have been attacked, but it wasn't night and anyway the ally felt pretty safe even thought it was dark. Gingerly she entered, muscles tense, ready to flee or defend herself.

'I must really miss him....' Keiko thought. 'That explains why I'm nervous, I'm either in danger or Yusuke is in danger. It's probably Yusuke, I'm sick of being the damsel in distress. But what can I do?'

As Keiko neared the center in between two garbage cans a red mass of oozing orbs shot up from the ground in the exit and created a barrier. Keiko spun around and sprinted toward the entrance. But the only way out was also blocked by the mass.

She instinctively shirked for Yusuke but someone stole her voice. Her heart raced, her eyes darted to find another escape. But she was unsuccessful.

From where she stood just a minute ago in between the garbage cans another red mass shot up from the ground and grew to the height of a tall man. The mass flashed a blinding white light.

When Keiko's vision cleared she saw a tall man with a tooth pick build.

His hair was very short but very spiky the color was an infusion of red and black. He wore a billowing black robe that had a red and gold intertwined edge. His smile was one that would make you shudder. The teeth looked as ones that belonged to a carnivore. Yet it was just a glimpse, a glimpse that showed every detail before disappearing.

In an instant he was right behind her. Without even thinking she

slapped him with all of her might that was boosted with adrenaline. The man fell back a foot or two then he grabbed her hands in one hand and twisted them back. With her back to him he grabbed her head with a glowing hand. Keiko felt pain in her head that was agonizing beyond words.

As the pain mounted she saw the three balls of light enter her head where his hand was and they dissolved inside her head. 'Yusuke! Yusuke save me!' was all she could think of.

"Hey!" said another person from behind, "let her go! Pulsero, you dork!"

Pulsero looked behind his shoulder then back at the girl in his hands.

"But isn't this you?" the man gestured at Keiko his voice sounded like a hiss.

"No but I want you to remove your butt ugly face out of this town before I get grandma into this."

"Not after I make you my slave Medea!" Pulsero screamed as he dropped Keiko.

But before Keiko could do any thing she hit her head on the ground and watched the man send a flaming arrow at the speaker who blocked the arrow with a staff that appeared out of thin air with amazing skill. Then Keiko lost conciseness.


	2. Let's Go to the tape

An: Hi! Thanks for reading I got three reviews, the most I have ever gotten. Of course this is my first fan fic.

I would like to thank Bar-Ohki and Kuramalover21 for their reviews. Thank you Bar-Ohki! Thank you Kuramalover21! Sorry I didn't post sooner but I was having some technology problems. So here is your update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho

Chapter Two

Let's go to the Tape!

Yusuke Uramishi paced like a wild animal in a cage. He was in Koenma's office. Keiko was missing, his Keiko. Yusuke stopped and glared at Koenma although Koenma was just stamping papers. Koenma paused and looked up at Yusuke.

"What is it Yusuke?" was all he could say even though he already knew what was on the spirit detective's mind.

Yusuke looked at Koenma like he was insane.

"'WHAT IS IT YUSUKE?!' IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? WHILE YOU SIT ON THAT LAZY ASS OF YOURS KEIKO IS STILL MISSING AND ALL FOR YOU COULD BE IN DANGER!" Shouted Yusuke.

"Man Uramishi everybody all the way to Makai could hear you." Said Kuwabara as he entered the door. "Any way she is not in the city. I can't sense her spirit energy any were."

"Are you sure it's not your spiritual awareness?" Hiei said as he appeared behind Kuwabara. He turned toward Koenma as Kuwabara yelped.

"Yusuke's girlfriend is not in the demon world. I searched twice, once with my Jagon and once with my natural eyes." Reported Hiei.

"Hey shortly how do we know that your Jagon wasn't fooled?" complained Kuwabara.

"Believe me I know," said Hiei as he turned to Kuwabara with his Jagon glowed threateningly under his headband.

Botan walked right in the door wearing her pink kimono; her oar was laid across her shoulders.

"Well I searched spirit realm and I haven't found an inkling of her anywhere. But she isn't the type to be easily abducted can she?" said Botan trying to be optimistic.

"Koenma sir! I found the tape that shows Keiko's last sighting!" George shouted as he dashed into the room. He was waving a videotape in his hand.

"Well what are you waiting for? Play the tape." Said Koenma.

The tape was a tape of traffic used to monitor red lights. After a minute of watching cars, Keiko appeared on screen. She walked a normal pace until she pause like she felt a presence and pressed on. But the moment she continued she disappeared like she walked though a barrier.

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa!" Yusuke barked suddenly at the disappearance of the Keiko on TV. "Rewind that damn tape!"

They rewound the tape to the point that Keiko paused and disappeared.

"I-I think I can sense something, it looks like..." said Kuwabara squinting to see something. Every one leaned forward as the tension mounted. "It looks like a... Hey look a kitten, isn't it cute?"

Everybody except for Hiei fell over anime style. Yusuke jumped up and grabbed Kuwabara by the collar.

"I don't give a damn about some damn kitten! What was the f------ wall!?" Yusuke shouted.

"It looked like a wall of boiling slime, Uramishi." Said Kuwabara.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" said Yusuke getting a little less irritated.

Koenma decides to change the topic.

"Ogre can you collect a sample of the substance? This may help us find out who is behind it. By the way where is Kurama? We need him to identify the substance and see if it's made out of plant material."

"Kurama is having some bonding time with his mother." Said Hiei "something called gardening."

"Then what about... Ogre! You're suppose to be collecting a sample!" snapped Koenma when he realized George was standing in the office.

"Oh! Right away Koenma Sir!" Said George as he dashed out of the office.

"Botan," said Koenma turning to Botan "can you please get Kurama? We will need him when Ogre gets back".

At that Moment Yukina Entered the room.

"Well she is not in the world of Ice and Snow. What did I miss?"

"Wow Suichi your side of the garden looks wonderful." Said Shori to her son with pride.

"Well I learned from the best." Said Kurama to his human mother. He had really used a little controlled amount of his yoki to keep the plants healthy so that way they would have some thing to do together.

He enjoyed spending time with his mother. He was wearing dirty old clothing he couldn't ruin his nice clothing. Shori was dressed the same.

They had just finished talking about school, work and other things. Kurama had just told her about a legend about a fox demon in a library book he found or at least that was what Shori thought.

Mother and son stood side to side and admired their handy work.

The doorbell rang and Shori went to answer.

"Hi Mrs. Minamino is Suichi home?" asked a familiar cheery voice.

"Suichi who is this?" Shori asked a confused Kurama.

"Hey Botan, this is my mother." Said Kurama, "Mother this is Botan. She works at the same place I work."

"Oh would you like to come in?" Shori invited Botan in. Once inside Botan asked if she could have a brief word with Kurama alone.

"Koenma needs you to help us find Keiko. She has gone missing and we have a sample of a substance that we need you to identify." Botan explained as Shori left.

"But I haven't had any forensic science in any of my classes." Kurama pointed out.

"Yeah but you can recognize any plant matter and such." Explained Botan.

"Alright I'll go since the bonding time is over," said Kurama.

"Ok! I will meet you at the portal around the block in ten minutes." Botan stated as She left the house.

An: How was this chapter? Sorry I took so long but I had to retype this chapter a few times (it got deleted a lot by out side forces like faulty computers and younger cousins about two to three) and I couldn't Update for a while.

Please Review! Please! Please! Puppy Eyes


	3. Chaos What?

An: Hi I'm back with more of the story but before we begin I need to answer some of your reviews:

kuramalover21: All right I'll update more often. I have the time now.

rosin-sniffer: you like my story but you think its Basic? Could you explain? Now that you mentioned the whole description thing do you mean the original characters or the characters of YYH? I'm trying to keep the Ocs appearances a mystery until you met them but I will try to be more descriptive.

Okay! Are you ready? Lets Go!

Chapter 3

Her eyes remained closed for a moment but she felt so warm and surrounded by something soft. Her brown eyes opened faintly as she could see, her vision shaped like an almond. A color met them. It was a mix of sky blue and green. Any one who looked in a crayon box or coloring pencils would remember that the color was turquoise.

She moaned as her head throbbed a headache.

Something was sitting on her stomach. It was small about the size of a soccer ball or volleyball or even smaller. But had to be the size of a human head. Keiko's arms felt like they were weighted with pounds of lead.

She opened her eyes all the way and looked down resting her chin on her chest. She was still wearing her school uniform covered by a barrier of a blanket that blocked the rest of her view. The blanket was blue, no indigo. She took an effort to lift up her upper body into a sitting position, the weight on her stomach moved to land on her lap.

Keiko noticed that the owner of the weight was a small creature or a stuffed animal that weight like a living thing. It was black and shaped like a fluffy ball in a curled fetal sleeping position. 'It must be a stuffed animal,' Keiko thought. 'It's so cute.'

It moved and rolled into an upright sitting position facing her. It or he, Keiko was sure it was male, stretched his forepaws like a human and yawned. His pink tongue, behaved like a dogs tongue, curling inwards like a crashing wave on a beach. This denied the thought that he was a stuffed animal. His little eyes were still closed as he stood on all four paws and stretched concealed bat-like wings in the fluff of his fur. They were as long as Keiko's arm. At the same time he took out and stretched a black tail that looked like it belonged to a lion.

He opened his eyes, which looked smaller when closed and were the color of a drowsy cloudy day. When he saw that Keiko was awake they changed to the color of red and blue paint mixed together perfectly, purple. He smiled the smile of an innocent child.

'If he and Puu were in a cuteness contest there would be some struggles for first place.' Thought Keiko. 'Could he be a spirit beast, like Puu?'

He sent a vibe, well that is what she would describe it as, of a creature that was a small child and had some powers. Most had the feeling that she didn't want to know they were.

She looked around her and found that she was laying in a bed with cream sheets and dark blue to indigo bedcovers.

"Mama! She's awake!" the creature shouted on the top of his lungs. Its voice was high pitched like a boiling kettle only less annoying and sounded like it belonged to a small child.

Movement brought Keiko's attention to the wall on the other side of the medium to small room. This made Keiko realize that the walls were the color she first saw. The source of the movement was a door opening, it unlike the room wasn't painted and was just a stained brown.

The one opening the door was a young girl about fourteen or fifteen. She had dark brown black hair that lead to light brown tips the length of the middle of her back the hair was just left straight, no styles anywhere. The girl's figure was slim but not skinny, more of the leanness of someone who ate healthy foods and excised frequently. Her muscles were modest but still slightly visible. She was no body builder however.

She wore a shirt that was a bright orange with a brown bowling ball knocking down some pins with Black letters that said 'STRIKE!' in bold English letters. Keiko recognized the letters but the word was unfamiliar. She had a little grasp of the English language from her language classes. Below that shirt was a pair of jeans that started on the top of her hips and lead down to her ankles and flared out by the ankles. The girl was bare footed.

The girl's eyes were a blue that reflected the sky by a horizon on a clear summer's day, a light sky blue. They said without words "don't worry your safe." Long eyelashes shaded her eyes. Her nose was small to medium like her room. Her plain lips were parted by a smile formed only seconds after she opened the door.

"I'm glad you're awake." Said the girl her voice sounded like a flute being played and sounded really human. The voice struck a few memory cords in Keiko's memory and she didn't know were. Yet She spoke in a tongue that was nether English or Japanese it sounded like it was made out of strange sounds that may have been tricky to pronounce with out practice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, my head hurts but I'm fine," Keiko answered in the tongue flauntingly even thought she had never hear this langue being spoke yet some how she knew exactly what the girl was saying.

Keiko felt another vibe she was unsure of what part of her body sensed it, but she felt the vibe come from the girl. It felt like it was warm and cool at the same time like a hot bath and a cool pool from a snow fed stream. It bubbled with the viscosity of water but yet it felt completely dry and still like as if her vibes were created out of opposites. A vibe a little less strong begins to blossom and emit from Keiko like it was awakened.

The girl gave Keiko a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Here take this it will relive the headache. My name is Medea and this little guy is named Blackie." The little black creature after hearing his name smiled and waved happily like as if life was a game. "What's your name?"

"My name is Yukimora Keiko" Keiko answered after talking the aspirin and water.

"Yukimora... That is a pretty first name, do you mind if I call you Yuki for short?" Medea replied in a muse-like tone.

"No, Keiko is my first name," replied Keiko chuckling. She felt a little better from the time first she woke up.

"Oh." Said Medea moving to sit on the bed and completing the task. "Well, now that we know each other's names we should get down to business. Keiko what do you remember last?" Medea asked.

"Uh... Being attacked by some guy in his twenties and being saved by someone in the dark. Wait that was your voice that rescued me."

"Yeah that was me. I don't understand why He would do that he isn't suppose to do that to innocent humans."

"Do what?" Asked Keiko nervously. Her mood changed to one of a patient waiting to hear as a doctor about to diagnose a deadly disease.

"He gave you a power that was meant for me. He must have thought that you were me, that closed minded fool." Said Medea solemnly "He is the God of Chaos and has been trying to corrupt me so he could control me as a slave." That last sentence was added with bitterness. "It may be the only way he can take over the universe but I'm not interested and it would have killed me or you, he could have used you if I hadn't popped up. I'm am related to him so my blood and heritage would act as a catalyst for Chaos magic his, mine and your new power."

"Your not making sense," said Keiko distressed.

"Oh," said Medea feeling ashamed for leaving out the main points and heading into detail. "You have been given a power called chaos magic it is the ability to control chaos which is harder to do in pure form than any thing else."

An: How was that? I Decided to leave you guys in a cliffhanger for a moment so don't sue me. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer so here you go

Disclaimer: Donamarine dose not own YYH

Claimer: She dose own however, the original characters and Keiko's new power.

If you are interested I'm thinking of hosting a poll so here is one try. If you don't like it no flames please.

Do note that the polls are not going to reveal names except the results (and I mean Characters) This will give me an Idea of who to be nice to so I can please my reviewers.

Poll:

Who is your favorite male YYH character?

That is all and Please Reveiw. :)


	4. What is this stuff?

An: Hi! Are you ready for another chapter? But before I start the chapter I will answer my only review. Note that this chapter may seem to be all religious but that is not the intention but that is the best explanation I can come up with.

Disclaimer: I do not Own YYH

Claimer: I do own however the legend, Ocs, and Keiko's new power.

Kuramalover21: Thank you for reviewing! I will make my chapters longer and I will at least be able to post at least once a week. So enjoy this chapter! Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! You are a big help with your reviews.

As for the results there are not enough reviews to post the results of the poll. I will try again this chapter as well.

Chapter 4

What is this stuff?

Keiko felt confused; confused was the only word to describe her emotion.

Medea saw this confusion in Keiko's face and realized this was going to be hard to explain. 'Of course it took a real full powered goddess to explain the family issues that lasted for hundreds of years and how that BASTERD pulled me into it after all that effort Donamarine had worked so hard to keep me out of. No I am not going to get Donamarine to help me, at least not yet.' Medea thought referring to her grandmother by calling her by name. Donamarine felt old every time Medea called her Grandma so she had Medea call her like any other person out side of the grandparental status.

An: when Medea is referring to Donamarine she is referring to her grandmother not the author. I just used the goddess's name as her fanficton pen name because I can and I really like her name.

Medea sighed she may have to start at the beginning like any story But, how?! 'Man I wish I had Domie's persuasive skills, but I can't call my friends to explain it for me I will, I know it better. I just hope she isn't closed minded. That will cause some issues.'

"Alright I think I should start with the god's history first to explain what happened. His name is Pulsero he is like I said the God of chaos. He is older that our present universe. I say present universe because believe it or not there was a smaller universe that was a ... I guess you can call it a prototype. Once created it couldn't find balance between order and chaos so it couldn't stabilize and imploded on creation.

God and his children did all they can to find the source of the implosion. It turned out to be the lack of balance.

God decided that the only way to keep it from imploding was to reduce the amount of chaos in the universe. Some of his children disagreed with him. One of them was the god who just attacked you Keiko." Medea said, looking it to her guest's face to see if things needed more explaining before continuing. Seeing that she had Keiko's Attention she kept talking. "He created the earth, solar system, and every thing in this universe I guess."

Medea stopped and shook her head this made her sound like a really, really religious person when she was not. "Man! I sound like a bible Or something."

"What about spirit world and demon world?" asked Keiko.

"I think he created that also." Said Medea having No clue about what Keiko asked about she just assumed it must have been some Japanese deity. "For the oceans he need someone specialized in that field to keep things under control. He created a special goddess named Donamarine to manage the oceans.

Donamarine loved her work but she felt lonely after a while. During the time most of the life had crawled out on land. Pulsero felt the same. When they met it was shortly after the extinction of Dinosaurs and the domination with mammals that they met and fell in love. They were married shortly after.

But Pulsero had a dark side he never revealed to Donamarine and a secret obsession of taking over the universe to restore the chaos levels. But that meant that would destroy the universe and everything in it.

Donamarine had discovered this side in a way that must have hurt so much she never revealed it to any one. Not only that but she found he was using her to create a slave of his descent.

She divorced him only to find she was expecting a child. The Goddess did something really unusual to hide the child from its father. She turned her self into a human mortal and delivered the child in mortal form too. But once a divine being is born in a mortal form they stay that way for the rest of their mortal lives. She spent years changing from mortal human form to immortal goddess form to fulfill her goddess duties and raise the mortal child.

Donamarine named her child Uma. She grew up a normal child unaware of her divine heritage, and married a human man. Uma was expecting a child of her own, when Her own father had gotten word of his daughter's existence.

The slave of his heritage would have to be very young and/or have weak free will to be given chaos magic or unaware of the danger of chaos magic. You were given the magic successfully be cause you were caught unaware of it.

Donamarine's mortal body died when Uma was a teenager so she had to make a flashy entrance in her daughter and son-in-laws dreams to warn them of the potential danger they were in. Pulsero's target their unborn daughter, Me." Medea paused and looked away from Keiko this had become a little painful for her now but it explained why she was involved and now she had to finish it. "He would have given it to any mortal in the universe but he favored someone of his dissent because he is the chaos god and my heritage would act as a catalyst for the magic making the slave powerful and once you get a level high enough to control death, insanity and drugs you are under his control, the perfect puppet.

So my mother and I went into hiding while my father acted as a decoy for Pulsero. Pulsero seemed to know where My mother and I were and attacked. Donamarine hid us in her temple hoping that that would be enough to drive him off until I was over three days old and would be immune to his attacks. It was midnight on my third day of life when for some reason he found us and gave me magic just like he did only he gave me six out of the nine levels while gave you three. He was banished for fifteen years after I was born and when he came back my magic was activated so now he has been trying to complete his goal. He will leave my younger sister alone because he loves finishing what he started and it would be too much risk. So we have to master our powers for our lives and the lives of everything in this Universe." Medea finished her speech with a painfully dry throat and she stated to lose her voice. Medea turned to see Keiko's expression only to find that both hers and Keiko's eyes were leaking with tears as Keiko pulled Medea into a tight hug with Blackie who was uninvoluntary pulled into the hug with much protest. His eyes were turning yellow with hot pink stripes to express his panic and lack of oxygen.

"Can't Breath... Choking... Blackness... Need oxygen!" could be barely heard in a muffled high-pitched voice.

A girl about thirteen entered the room drawn by Blackie's protests. Her hair was blue that accented her eyes as blue as the ocean's depths. She was wearing alight blue top with monkeys on it and said 'hanging around'. You could tell she was related to Medea. They shared the same nose, mouth, and body shape.

"Mom says it dinner time and I don't want to ask what happed."said the thirteen year old.

"Alright little sis'" said Medea all red and puffy eyed in English. Keiko understood that sentence at lest. "Keiko this is my younger sister Shairvani."

Kurama had a puzzled expression looking at the substance under the Spirit world's only microscope trying to identify what the heck this stuff was. The substance was crimson red and was bubbling with oozing orbs that varied from the size of those little jelly tapioca balls in tapioca pudding to the size of grains of sand. But according to George back at the site the orbs were the size of over inflated beach balls. So they shrunk with its lack of existing source. What ever that was. The sample was giving off a feeling of bitter cold and piercing heat.

Suichi had never seen any thing like that before and didn't have a clue of what that was and Youko was giving them a headache from thinking and scanning his memory for its identification.

Botan, Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, and George opened the door and entered to see how was Kurama's progress.

Kurama started to rub his temples and turned to them and answered their question before was asked.

"Yusuke I have some bad news, I don't know exactly what this stuff is but it is not Yokai or plant matter." Kurama said and turned to Koenma. "Could I please get some aspirin I'm getting a headache."

"Very well, could it be renkai?" Asked Koenma looking at in to the microscope. "Whoa! It's Chaos Magic!" Koenma shouted after Kurama left the room waving his arms. "Ogre! Get me the files on Chaos Magic Now!"

George dashed out of the room and headed to the records department to find the file. Koenma nervously backed away from the microscope. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked over to the microscope to see what was so dangerous about it.

"Hn, Bakas." Muttered Hiei as he watched Yusuke and Kuwabara started to poke the substance with absolute fascination.

"Hey this is fun to poke!" said Yusuke.

"Now Kuzuma I don't know if poking a strange substance is such a good idea." Said Yukina cautiously.

"Yusuke I don't want to be the one to tell Keiko that her boyfriend died in a freak accident, involveing him pokeing a strange substance to death-." Botan said warningly.

"Koenma sir I found the file!" interuped George as he rushed in to the room. "and this nifty little legend for only 5.99."

"this Liberian strike must end soon I'm running out of money." Grumbled Koenma as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a surprisingly large Piggy bank paid George to pay for the strike and grabbed the legend and begain to read.

An: There! All done! With chapter four at least fingers start to turn red and throb. I know that whole explanation thing was long and depressing but it had to be told. Koenma will read it aloud but I will not type the leand because that would be poitless and if you want to read it read the prolouge or this chapter again and imagine it with Koenma's voice if you want to see how they hear it.

Now for the Poll: Who is your favorite Female YYH character? And for thouse who hadn't awnsered the Male poll please feel free to do so.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!


	5. EMOAAOG

An: Hi sorry if I seemed rude in the last Author's note, I decided to add a little more humor for this chapter. And to those who are wondering what exactly happed to Medea when she was three days old you'll find out later this fic.

Disclaimer: Donamarine dose not own YYH.

Claimer: She doses own however, the Ocs and Keiko's new power.

I hope you like this chapter. But first I need to respond to my reviews.

kuramalover21: Thank You for such praise. I feel worthy and my self-esteem has moved to a level of 101 out of 100. As for my favorite's I'll tell you when I reveal the poll results at the end of the chapter.

fanficreader: You like my fan fic? Thanks and you're not sure who your favorite characters are. That's okay.

Chapter Five

Eccentric Monkey Onis and An Ocean Goddess.

Aka: E.M.O.A.A.G.O

An: Yes I know this chapter sounds weird but this is what happens this chapter. Any way I couldn't resist being interesting.

"...But One day the demi-goddess of Chaos will have to join forces of the man she trusts the least in order to save the universe from destruction." Koenma finished reading the legend aloud raising an eyebrow. "Ogre who wrote this crappie legend?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei were dozing off to sleep while Yukina and Botan were sitting on the floor, paying close attention with interest.

"I think it was written by that eccentric oni who you fired last year, Koenma sir." George responded nervously. He never felt right around the strange oni.

"Ah, yes I remember him. Weird senile thing, always singing some strange song about Baboons and squashed bananas... He seemed really happy to be fired. He must have written this thing about fifteen years ago and added that little paragraph."

"Koenma sir!" shouted a random green oni dashed in to the lab panting. "Donamarine the ocean goddess is waiting in your office to discuss important matters with you!"

"Right, I need to talk to her about her ex-husband and granddaughter about this matter." said Koenma running to a deserted corner in the back of the room.

"What the hell dose that have to do with any thing!" Yusuke asked jerking in to wakefulness as Koenma sat down with his back to them apparently rubbing something on his face. Koenma turned toward his spirit detective, Kuwabara, and Hiei lying on the floor, the substance on his face turned out to be a blue and gray mud mask.

"Donamarine is related to the only two beings with chaos magic so she will be aware of the fact of who may know Keiko's location," said Koenma attaching weights to his legs and trying some pull-ups.

"How exactly did are Donamarine related to them again?" asked Yusuke looking clearly baffled.

"Donamarine is the ex-wife of the Chaos God Pulsero and grandmother of the Demi Goddess of Chaos Medea, weren't you paying attention to the legend?" Botan shouted as if she had heard someone insult her favorite book. This included Botan standing up, yelling at Yusuke with her face covered with red tick marks.

Hiei and Kuwabara had now just received the most unpleasant launch back to reality due to Botan's yelling and she had (and without thinking) stood on each of their feet. Kuwabara was dreaming about dating Yukina and Hiei was dreaming of killing Kuwabara due to dating Yukina.

Koenma was just sitting in a curling iron chair An: you know, like the ones in salons for a few moments and with a popping sound appeared in his teenage form.

"Alright let's go." Said Koenma heading for the exit George following right behind him.

Yusuke looked toward the godling and asked the question one everyone's mind.

"Why is Koenma going as a teenager to his office?"

"Donamarine only knows me in my teenage form." Said Koenma turning down the hall.

Everyone else followed.

Kurama walked back into the lab five minutes after they left. He had spent all this time to get an aspirin after taking several detours due to having some of the hallways floors being waxed. The kitsune realized that they were most likely in Koenma's office.

Donamarine stood in Koenma's office waiting for the young godling to enter.

She looked to be about twenty with long curling mane of sea foam green hair that when down to her knees and stood to be six feet tall. The hair parted to show her face and her eyes. They were as blue as the ocean depths on a sunny day shaded by Eyelashes that were similar to the ones owned by her granddaughter Medea. A white Hawaiian flower called a plumeria an: yes it is a type of tropical flower was pinned in the upper left-hand corner in her face. Her skin was like the ones you would find on sunbathers in Miami. Her lips were as pink as the inside of a conch shell. Her earlobes today sported disks of mother of pearl. Her goddess ship gave her a shimmering affect like the reflection of the surface of water on the bottom of an out door pool.

Although she was millions of years old her clothing had shown that she had spent some time with twenty first century teenagers, a modern top with a jean skirt that reached the middle of her thigh. Both articles of clothing were the shade of her eyes. Her feet had sandals that appeared to be cover with sand and made of some strange braided dried green/ brown substance with sea shells and sea stars in the braiding. it's a dried seaweed called Kelp.

Koenma and George entered the room with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, and Hiei afterwards.

"Hello Koenma, I see you are well" the Goddess said, her voice was a symphony of oceanic waves and the hum of being under water.

"Yes I am thank you," said Koenma as he, George, Yukina, and Botan bowed to show respect. Hiei nodded his head in his own way of showing some respect. Her oceans had nearly claimed his life when he was only and infant and thrown into the sea. Yusuke and Kuwabara just stared at the hot, sexy, lady standing in the office. An: I am not talking about me but the character that I named my self after.

She ignored the two boys and bowed Japanese style as to the others.

"Koenma I need a new place to put the spirits of the humans who drowned in my oceans. I am being tired of being the goddess of the force that caused them to panic and drown. But is there a new place they can travel to?" Donamarine began. She would have assumed that these were some of Koenma's new secretaries or at least some professional diplomats but only the girls were dressed in professional clothing and one of them was wearing the pink kimono of a ferry girl. The other girl was giving off an aura of a koormie ice demon. One of the young men was giving off the same aura only he had also a fire demon's aura. One was strictly human and the other young man was obviously half demon. So that could only mean one thing...

"Ambassadors will you please tell your people to not panic when they drown only then will they activate the instinctual swimming spell that will enable them to swim to safety" Donamarine half begged obviously telling the same message several times in the past to other ambassadors who failed to spread the word. Everybody developed sweatdrops at the goddess's mistake

"Uh... Donamarine those are my spirit detectives except of Yukina here." Koenma said correcting the ocean goddess mistake. Yukina raised her hand at the sound of her name.

"Oh." Donamarine said knowing she had just been corrected with no offence.

Yusuke already lost his extremely short patience and as usual was very rude.

"Hey what the hell do you know chaos magic?" Yusuke demanded he was already tired of talking around the subject.

"Yusuke! That is no way to talk to a goddess!" Botan shirked.

"Why do you need to know?" Donamarine asked raising an eyebrow.

"His girlfriend has gone missing and where she had gone was where we found remains of chaos magic." Koenma explained.

"Ah, she must be that young lady my granddaughter found and rescued." Donamarine said willing to cooperate now that she understood everything. "My Ex-husband, Pulsero attacked her yesterday and Medea found the scene and came to the rescue. She believes that he may have attacked the girl in mistake of her because he has never attacks innocent humans unless he has a good reason or he is board out of his mind but his uh... new hobby should keep him occupied, you don't want to know what that hobby is. Any way my granddaughter took her to America for safety and will-"

"So now all we need to do is go to America and find Keiko!" Yusuke interrupted. "By the way, where is America?"

As that Question sank in everybody except for Hiei and Yusuke did an anime fall while Hiei, believing that he was to far above falling face first just developed a sweatdrop.

Botan was the first to recover.

"What do you mean 'where is America'?!" shouted Botan standing up and sprouting tick marks. "Didn't you pay attention in geography at school?!"

"Man Uramishi even I know where is America" Kuwabara replied quietly.

"Hn, he probably can't find anything on a map." said Hiei.

"There you guys are." Kurama said as he entered the room, the glass of water still in his hand.

"Let me guess, you're a spirit detective too?" Donamarine asked Kurama. "As for the girl I'll take you to America and you can pay my daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughters a visit and see if this girl is you Keiko."

An: This chapter is done! Sorry if it seems short. But now is time for the Poll results:

Favorite Male YYH Characters:

Kurama:1, Jin:1, and don't know :1

Jin is my favorite character. I admire his optimistic personality and love for excitement and life. I guess I have an optimistic point of view and I love life and excitement, maybe not as much as he dose, but it shows up in Medea sometimes.

Favorite female YYH Characters:

Botan:1, Keiko:1, and don't know:1

Keiko is my favorite female character but I don't think she and Jin make a good pairing. She is really intelligent and well I admire her for being Yusuke's girlfriend and I don't think I would survive that. I really like the other girls pretty much the same.

Don't think that the Polls are closed, because they aren't. they won't be closed until it gets pointless or the last chapter and that maybe a while.

As for those of you who have already finished these poll here is an optional poll:

How would you rate Blackie: 5 for utterly adorable, 4: cute, 3: okay, don't really care, 2: annoying, 1: the most disgusting character you have ever read about.

Yes I know the last one sounds drastic but I want to know how you think of him because you'll see more of him in this fic.


	6. Dinner in Medea's Household

An: no reviews... that's strange. Ah! Where are you, reviewers?! Oh well I'll Update any way because I'm in a good mood. Here is when you meet Medea and Sharvani's parents. So R&R.

Chapter 6

Dinner in Medea's household

"You do know that crying over something in the past that you couldn't control is very pathetic," said Sharvani as she lead Medea and Keiko down the hall to a dining room at the end of the hall and to the left door. Inside was a yellow room with a table and six chairs one had a booster seat. On the table was a large salad with what appeared to be a small side of tofu. Before Medea could respond with a comeback that only a sister can say an adult woman with brown black hair that was streaked gray trimmed to the base of her neck enter a door to the right of the room that apparently lead to the kitchen. Her eyes were like Sharvani's, a deep Blue. The woman stood to be five feet and eight and a half inches tall. She was wearing jeans and a green tee shirt.

"Medea, will you to please set the table." The woman said with a soft voice. "Sharvani could you please get the water."

"Sure Mom." Medea said as she walked past her mom and entered the kitchen. Blackie who was willing to help dashed in after Medea.

"Okay Mom," said Sharvani with no interest. But she muttered "Why do I get the weird chores when we eat at the table for once."

"Hi my name is Uma," said Medea and Sharvani's mother turning to Keiko and talking slowly to give Keiko her message.

"My name is Keiko," said Keiko speaking in Japanese with out thinking.

Uma looked at Keiko with a puzzled expression. Keiko repeated her self in accented English.

Uma smiled the smile mother's make for their children making Keiko feel right at home.

Keiko paused for a moment and realized that Medea and Sharvani shared a strange bond it felt like petting a soft mammal woven with the irritating sounds of nails on a chalk board or at least that was what the sensation felt like. Uma was giving the feeling of warmth and shelter and it also felt like a barrier was protecting her, and this sensation was bonded to her offspring.

Medea reentered the dining room with plates and sliver ware Blackie was carrying a few glasses with both his forepaws and wings. The teenaged girl laid the silver ware on the table while she laid the plates in front of the chair. Blackie placed the glasses on a corner and started to collect the silverware and drop them on the plates with a glass on top.

Sharvani also reentered with a clear glass pitcher of water.

"Blackie could you go get Peter please," Uma asked the little fuzz ball after he was done with the eating utensils.

"Okay!" Blackie yipped like and over excited puppy and dashed out of the room.

"He's pretty excited, it must be you Keiko." Said Medea.

"Dinner is served!" Keiko heard Blackie sing to some one in the living room like this was a Broadway show only it was slightly off key.

Blackie reentered running on all for paws and rushed up to his chair the one with the booster seat.

A tall six-foot man entered from the hallway. He wore a read tee shirt and jeans. His hair was blond and his eyes were light blue.

"What are you waiting for? Lets have dinner." He said in a deep voice.

Keiko felt another sensation; this time there wasn't much to sense. He had a bond with Uma and an image of a gold ring was showing in Keiko's mind and disappeared. The sensation was like that between him and Uma. But he also was sharing the same bond with Uma with the two girls. He must be Medea and Sharvani's father.

"Spoons... how on earth am I suppose to eat a salad with spoons." Said Sharvani breaking Keiko's focus. "Blackie did you set the silverware again?"

"Yep!" Blackie said in a proud and happy tone.

Medea smiled as she took a sip of water and made a face like she was drinking the most sour, bitter, and salty substance in the universe. The grimace didn't go unnoticed.

"Medea are you okay?" Uma said in a fearful tone that made someone else think the water was poisoned.

Medea swallowed the water and turned to Sharvani.

"Did you make this water sis?" Medea said in a disgusted tone. Keiko felt a stab of confusion. What did Medea mean by make the water?

"Yeah I tried to make it that fancy mineral water and as you can see I failed miserably." Sharvani said with some sarcasm in the final three words.

"Why couldn't you use the tap instead? Why do you have to use your powers when not even I can?" Uma asked her daughter.

"Mom I'll need the practice." Sharvani replied. "Anyway why do you make dinner such a big deal every time we have company I mean very other day we have dinner in the living room."

Medea and her dad exchanged glances and just shook their heads.

"They debate at dinner every day. Today it's water tomorrow... who knows." Medea muttered to Keiko in their private langue. What startled Keiko the most was not that she under stood what Medea said but she could understand English as well as Japanese.

After dinner in the Jorryn House hold, Uma sent the girls to do the dishes while Blackie put the leftovers away, or at least he was suppose to.

"Evil doers beware because Salad man, and his sidekick Cucumber Boy are going to give you good doers the vitamins and minerals to grow strong!" Blackie said as if he was playing pretend or playing with action figures with a peace of lettuce in one paw and a slice of cucumber in the other.

Medea shook her head she didn't know if she should scold Blackie for playing with food when he was suppose to be doing his chores, say that he's been hanging with too many health freaks, or encourage his blooming creativity

"Oh no! It's the evil Doctor Hamburger! Here to clog your Arteries! Salad Man, Cucumber boy Away!" Blackie said as he sent the vegetables flying across the room. Salad man landed grace fully on the floor while Cucumber boy crashed into the wall, slid to the floor and collapsed when he got there.

"Oh, no Cucumber Boy!" Blackie shouted as he opened his wings and flew to the cucumber's resting spot. "Cucumber Boy, speak to me! Wait a minute you can't speak can you?"

Medea decided to step in. shaking her head Medea said gently"Blackie you can play later but cucumbers and salads are meant for eating, not playing. So lets put the leftovers away, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Blackie said in defeat and stared to move the salad in to a plastic baggie.

"Medea?" Keiko asked "Why did you take me to your home? Why didn't you leave me in the ally?"

Medea sighed. "I had no idea what would happen if I did leave you there or if Pulsero would come back to finish ' the job'. Even if his slave wasn't me he could still take over the universe. That has always been his dream and he will never stop until he has accomplished the dream. But he will never leave me out of this I still have the power to stop him even if he is stronger than me he can't do it when his fellow goddess refuses him to do so that is my lot in life and I am content with that."

"Alas, the world is so cruel that it makes me toil away while you two gossip..." Sharvani said drawing attention to her self as she did a dramatic pose of an actress in theater.

It was midnight in Japan when they walked down the dunes to the shore. It was dark but the moon gave a glow in the clouds. The cold temperature sent a chill down anyone's spine. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei stopped to stand on the sand and faced the indigo sea. They stood for what seemed like hours squeezed into two seconds when Kuwabara saw something move out in the sand. It turned out to be a crab.

Kurama was holding a waterproof suitcase to hold anything they might need in America like spare clothing and such. Yusuke was losing his already short patience and Hiei just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

The surface of the water off shore began to bubble, and turquoise light begin to start under water like an underwater spotlight, and the bubbles begin to form into the shape of a woman with long hair.

The light moved up from the surface and in a flash as it broke the surface and Donamarine stood where the bubbles were there moments before. The Water seemed to support her like she was standing on solid ground.

"Alright Boys, are you ready?" the Goddess asked

Jorryn is Medea's last name.

An: all right lets read and review shall we? I don't think I will post any polls this chapter since No one has answered any yet. Please R&R. R&R, R&R...R&R...R&R. 0.0 okay that sounded like and echo.


	7. Wild ride

An: Pant, Pant! (Inhales fresh out door air) Hi I'm back and I had a cross-country meet on Saturday. Here is another chapter! This one is a chapter I was looking forward to posting and writing. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

Claimer: I do own the OCS and Keiko's new power.

Reviews: Now I can respond to my reviews. I would like to thank shadowsoul51 and rosin-sniffer.

rosin-sniffer: Thank you for reviewing and participating in my poll. I might keep it up after all. I thought that Yusuke was clueless and acts with out thinking I didn't intentionally make him stupid. Any way I thought that since he tries to skip school so often I just thought that he would skip the day they talked about America. I'll try to make him less stupid in the future. I think I'll make him know about the American culture and such and have him just be unaware of it's location. Oh and do apologize to your other personality about my slur on health addicts. I'm one myself. I just love organic almonds they are so sweet.o (starry eyes for a moment or two then snaps out of it and press on) I told a cousin that little bit and he said that Blackie had been hanging out with too many health addicts. So I added that in assuming that my reviewers would be that way as well. Well that is the last time I'll do that again. I'm sorry.

shadowsoul51: WOW.That is one Amazing Review. Thanks but I think I may have confused you. Keiko is a human who was given the power but Medea is the Demi-goddess and Medea's reaction was similar and she did end up getting grounded by swearing but it was mild. But yes Keiko's experience with spirit world did help her and it will help her later in the fic.

Chapter 7

Wild Ride.

Donamarine gently gestured to a patch of water in front of her and some of the turquoise light moved from beneath her feet and stopped in the shallows.

"Just step on to the light and we will be on our way to America." The ocean goddess said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked in unison.

"Hn, you two to stop talking." Hiei replied as he started to wade into the water with Kurama right behind him, the water already up to their shins.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the patch of light and grinned that grin that you get when an exciting adventure shows its opportunity and encourages you to go for it. They were the last two to enter the water.

When Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were on the patch of light. Hiei being the first to enter the water and stood in the deepest part of the light patch had water up to his waist. Kurama stood behind him and to the left with shallower water that went up to his knees. Yusuke and Kuwabara, the water went up to the middle of their shins.

"Are you ready?" Donamarine asked. The spirit detectives nodded. "Good. 1, 2, 3..." Donamarine replied and then using both arms swiftly gestured from the two demons, half demon, and human to the open ocean and with her voice deepening like thunder in a storm on the sea, she chanted "RIP CURRENT RUSH!!!!"

All of a sudden the water around the guy's ankles rushed into the deeper water. With out being able to stop it Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei lost their balance and landed on their backs. But instead of hitting the surface hard and causing pain the water eased them gently even thought it was very quick until they were parallel to the bottom and rushed them into deeper water

She was a gate A-15 at Tokyo International Airport and was checking her watch. It was five minutes after midnight. Yukina, wearing a light green jacket with a pair of jeans, dragged her rolling suitcase over to Botan as Botan checked her watch again. Six minutes after midnight. Botan herself was wearing the purple jacket with little fishes and also a pair of jeans. An: I believe she wore that during the Dark Tournament.

"Where are Shirzuru and Genkai?" Botan asked, "The plane will be here any minute."

"I'm right here Botan." Shirzuru said as she pulled her backpack further up her back.

Even thought they looked like tourists they were really headed to America to look for Keiko, score on some souvenirs, and see some of the sights. They had some clues to finding Keiko, look for Medea, who lived along the west coast of the United States, her town was along a road called Interstate 178 and she lived under her parents Peter and Uma Jorryn.

So they knew that they would have to look in the states of Washington, Oregon, and California. Their flight would take them to Seattle Washington where they would begin their search.

Yukina was looking forward to seeing America but her main concern was to look for Keiko. Keiko was one of her closest firends.

"Flight A-15 has just arrived and will be ready to board in a minute. All passengers on this flight please wait outside the gate until boarding." The intercom said in an official, professional female voice.

"Well girls lets get in line." An elderly woman with faded bubblegum pink hair said, popping up behind Botan and Shizuru. Genkai had her own backpack and was already headed to the line the younger girls followed her shortly. Genkai was there on Koenma's orders to supervise the girls but she agreed to go only because it was a free vacation and she wanted to help in locating Keiko.

But the sweetest thing about the "vacation" was that they were given a credit card each and they were from Koenma's account.

Yet the main reason was to find Keiko and that was the only reason Koenma gave them the credit cards.

They were also only taking a plane because Donamarine couldn't give them a ride to America (it took a lot of energy to send one person, let alone four across the ocean and the on coming full moon was taping in to Donamarine's power with the tides.) and Botan's oar could only carry one other person. So to save time they took a plane. It' was Yukina's first time in an aircraft so she could see how humans could fly.

"All Passengers in Flight A-15 please board now." Said the Intercom.

The Water surrounding them was swirling in to a white tube with the same consistency of a whirl pool the inside water was moving so fast it made a rollercoaster look slow. But they for some reason didn't need to breath in this vortex.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were having the time of their lives. Kurama was mildly impressed it took a lot of power, especially near the full moon for someone to send four people across the ocean. Hiei was unimpressed. He could go much faster on land by himself with very little energy.

"Hey Uramishi, Lets stick our heads out side of the walls!" Kuwabara suggested excitedly.

"Yeah!" Yusuke getting the feeling it will make things even more awesome.

"I don't think that would be very wise." Kurama said but Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't listening and the current drowned out his voice.

"Whoo hoo!" the two Spirit detectives shouted their heads felt the rush of water and something soft and squishy nearly attached themselves to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were paper white squids about a foot long and that persuaded them back into the tube.

Some time later about 1:00 a clock Japan time Yusuke and Kuwabara got tired of the ride, Hiei was jabbing the side of the tube with his katana, Kurama was deep in thought and was probably conversing with Youko or something. So Yusuke and Kuwabara began to play rock, paper, and scissors. Kuwabara began to enjoy his winning streak.

The water was traveling at a smooth flat level and began to slow for some reason. Hiei and Kurama slowly began to realize that the water was moving at a slight upward angle after about a half an hour of being smooth. Kurama remembering a science class back in eight grade about undersea geography and that they may have been riding an abyssal plain since 12:30 am and were now starting up the continental slope which meant they were almost to America.

As if Donamarine wanted to give her guest a great time before they have to go, she speed up the current and give it more loop-de-loops and sudden turns. Yusuke and Kuwabara began enjoy the ride again, Kurama was beginning to enjoy it also but not as much as Yusuke or Kuwabara. Hiei was still unimpressed, but he wasn't as board either.

The ride like all rides you find in amusement parks had to come to and end and that end was at the shore. The end was actually a wave crashing into the shore of another sandy beach that lead up to the high tide line. All four of them ended up tumbling to the sand and ended up in sitting position facing the dry land.

"Baka ocean onna," Hiei muttered after he spat out a mouth full of bitter, salty ocean water. Yusuke got up to his feet and Kuwabara was wiping salty water from his face. Kurama tilted his head to drain out some water in his ears. Once they had removed water from their faces they stood up and began to climb up the beach.

An: Okay! How was that Chapter? This chapter was partially hard to type up and deciding wither to add or remove scenes. Oh and I got new poll results. No one has done any thing to Blackie's poll but Lets see the new and improved results shall we?

Favorite Male YYH Character:

Kurama: 3, Jin:1, I don't know: 1

Favorite Female YYH Character:

Botan:1, Shizuru:1, Keiko:1 I don't know:2

And no one's answered Blackie's Poll I think I'll remove it or something...

What do you think? Let Me know by the 22ed

R&R R&R R&R Please.


	8. Medea's Dream

An: Hi! Welcome back! Are ready for the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I will never own YYH.

Claimer: I do own all of the Ocs and Keiko's new power.

Aright lets get started after I answer my reviews:

kuramalover21: you think my chapters are great? Hooray! Thanks I will update.

Chapter 8,

Medea's Dream

"Whoa!" Kuwabara had just noticed that his feet brushed up against the sand and saw little speaks of blue light glittering where his feet were moments ago. Yusuke and Kurama stopped and looked at Kuwabara.

"Hey guys look at this!" Kuwabara shouted in amazement. He dragged his hand across the surface of the sand and the sand glittered blue light and fated into darkness.

"Ah, bioluminescent copepods, interesting" Kurama remarked.

"Are they those little things that make light? I think I saw that in a science class Keiko dragged me into. I liked the part when the fish began to fight over who got to control the territory." Yusuke said remembering that after school activity Keiko dragged him into years before.

Hiei having no interest in what they were looking at started to use his Yoki to dry off. The steam came off him in a thick cloud and dispersed into the atmosphere.

"Come on," Kurama spoke noticing Hiei's cloud of steam. "We need to know where we are." He started up the beach and was climbing up a sand dune.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, ditching the plankton followed.

There was a trail at the top of the sand dune and it lead to the bottom of the sand dune and a sign.

The sign was wooden and had sand in the cracks. It was weather worn and had some dark patches suggesting that it spent a lot of time in a lot of moisture. The dark paint was chipping off and was in English.

Kurama pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. But in this time of day it would be pointless unless these were normal glasses but they weren't. They could help you see in the dark and translate English or any other language and translate it to any language that the wearer was most comfortable with.

The translation was : Showers to the right. an: perverts don't get any ideas.

Once Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were cleaned up and dressed in dry cloths they met back to the sign to discuss the matter and fate of a stole away.

"Puu," said the blue spirit beast. Puu took this second favorite perch on top of Yusuke's head.

"Did you pack Puu on purpose Kurama?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"No not intentionally," Kurama said. "but that explains the lump I couldn't remove from you cloths Yusuke."

"Hn, we might as well use him to find Keiko. He seems to be looking to the east a lot" Hiei observed. He was sitting by a tree trying to decide if any of the local trees were worth spending the night in. all were weak saplings that could barely even hold a sparrow's weight let alone his.

Kuwabara was looking for a place to spend the night and decide what to do in the morning. It turns out that they had landed in some random closed campgrounds. Yusuke found some place that they could collect water and Hiei found some fire wood but it looked suspiciously like a tree branch he tried to rest on and broke under him and his katana had some pitch that was carefully scrubbed off after wards.

"Hey guys I found some unlocked yurts we can spent the night in." a familiar voice said as he stumbled out of the trees. Kuwabara wasn't hurt and seemed to be relived they could at least sleep warm tonight."

It was twelve minute's till midnight American time when they unpacked and fell asleep. Yusuke got the top of a bunk bed and Kuwabara got the bottom. Kurama curled up on the futon while Hiei claimed that the spot next to the heater was the most comfortable spot in the room.

The clock in the Jorryn house hold living room struck midnight and the window from the outside showed Medea curled up in a blanket on the couch facing a television that was off and the fifteen year old girl began to twitch in her sleep and then she froze like she was in a trance and was unnaturally still. Her heart began to race, she began to pant and was still but she was still alive.

In her head she heard a baby cry out...

Deep in a stone chamber, a new voice cried out. An Infant just a few days old lay in her mother's arms, wrapped up in a ragged blanket. Her mother sat on the stone's center while a storm raged outside.

The child was her first born. The child's hair was an inky charcoal black and a warm, clay brown at the tips, identical to her mother's. The girl's eyes were a light blue, unlike her mother's deep blue. A soft toothless smile grinned up at her mother.

The parent smiled in reply, but behind that smile was a worried adult. '_She must keep silent until midnight.' _The mother thought,_ 'Please Donamarine goddess of oceans, beaches and marine life.' _

A humble clock on the wall struck midnight. BONG, BONG, BONG. The new mother named Uma turned, startled, glanced at the clock and hurried to cover her daughter's ears but it was too late. The Infant cried out, scared and confused. She did not like this sound.

A red mass that appeared to be made of fire, acid, base liquids, and oozing orbs appeared near the entrance before the horrified mother. The sound was of sizzling and screams.

The red mass rose to the height of a man and begins to project a blinding light. When the light receded a man stood where the core of the mass was a monument ago. His eyes were every color and one in sequence: red, fuchsia, green, blue, orange, and many others. His hair seemed to be a fusion of red and black. He seemed to emit a bitter cold and searing heat sensation all at once.

"Pulsero, p-p-p-please go away." Uma stuttered.

He smiled fanged teeth much like teeth that belonged to a carnivore. He wore billowing black robe with a bright scarlet and gold trimmings.

"Do you really think that hiding in the temple of your precious mother would protect you from me?" the man hissed like ten thousand serpents. "It may have helped when you were born but I will not make the same mistake twice. Now give me my grandson!"

_'He thinks that she's a boy' _Uma thought "No!"

"What!" Pulsero cried. "How dare you defy Your Father? Hesitaat!"

Uma froze and couldn't move. Pulsero snatched the crying child.

"There, there, little one I have some thing for you." He said, as he moved the baby into his left arm raised his right hand as it started glowing. He spoke quickly in a dialect no one would understand as an oath.

He clasped the infant's tiny head as blinding lights pulsed from his hands. The baby screamed with each flash.

Uma fought to escape the forces that held her now. _'I must escape I must save my baby' _her defense training seemed to be paying off as she moved and shrieked.

Pulsero was on the floor, without his granddaughter. Unable to find a host, three balls of light dissolved into thin air.

The child cooed her comfort in her mother's arms. The adult woman was livid.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter again!" roared the enraged Uma. She saw a figure behind her father but she paid no attention.

"Your daughter?" Pulsero replied.

"She isn't a he, she's a girl!" Uma replied.

Pulsero roared in anger as he leapt up and pulled out a glowing crimson whip.

A hand with long blue nails, and slim fingers, appeared from behind Pulsero and grabbed his wrist. It was a woman. She stood tall with a flowing curly sea green hair, tanned skin, glowing blue eyes and glittery blue dress that reached her knees an her feet were adorned in leather sandals.

"Pulsero I am shocked that you would leave your realm only to attack my daughter and my grandchild." The woman said. Her voice was like the wind and waves of an ocean beach. "Especially in my temple. You are aware of the rules of the sacred chambers, you cannot attack or hurt anyone, and you just violated both." Donamarine said as she put her hands on her hips. "Leave my temple now."

"But...You..." Then he realized. "I gave the child chaos magic! She's mine!" Pulsero screeched.

"Pulsero you failed to give her the final three chaotic traits: the powers of drugs, death, and insanity." Uma said.

"Get out of my temple Pulsero. Now!" Donamarine commanded.

"Alright Donamarine, but one day that child will be mine, and you will pay!" Pulsero shouted as he disappeared.

"That speech just gets cheesier and cheesier and less and less convincing every time I hear it." Donamarine and Uma said in unison. Mother and daughter smiled at each other and the baby girl started to cry.

"Uma, I will give your daughter a gift too. But this won't hurt a bit." Donamarine said as she lifted a hand made a fist and a soft glow hovered like a transparent cloud that you could see through. When she opened her hand she reveled a small glass bottle containing blue sand an inch and a half long and one eighth of and inch in diameter. Attached to the bottle was a silver chain. Donamarine slipped the necklace over her granddaughter's head gently.

"Uma you go tell Peter the news I'll watch over the child and make sure she wears this necklace. Her life may depend on it someday."

Uma gave her daughter to her mother and ran outside as the storm cleared. "Whoa" Uma said as she slipped in the mud for a moment, she caught her self, quickly dashed down the trail and was gone.

"That Pulsero is going to get grounded some day and I hope I'm the one who does it." Donamarine muttered to herself. She admired the baby and said, "Sleep tight little Medea." Donamarine then turned to a silvery figure lying on the floor in a deserted corner and said "Heed this warning Medea, someday this memory will save your life."

The silvery figure looked like a young woman about fifteen in a large nightshirt, sat up instantly and it all faded away.

Medea sat up and gasped her eyes flew open as a reflex. The clock at the same time struck one. She inhaled and started to calm down. She had this dream every night since she was three days old. It was as old as her magic and was made that very night at the same time. Medea exhaled. 'Damn memory, damn spell.' Was the only thought in her head, But she also was glad the fact that it existed and was proof to her that her powers existed.

Medea felt a drop of sweat run down her face and she decided that she needed to wipe it off. She hated waking up felling sticky.

An: How was that Chapter and it was done quicker than I thought it would. I hope this explains what happen to Medea when she received her power. Yes I know it's deep but helps explain why she is in her grandparent's issues. As for the Poll rate the understanding level from one to five. Five being I understand perfectly and one being what the hell are you talking about? Okay?

R&R R&R R&R. Thanks.


	9. Renting a car

An: hey sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter. I messed it up because I was in sort of a rush.

But I have time now. So I'll continue from where I left off. But first I must answer my reviews:

kuramalover21: so you can't wait for the next chapter huh? I'm starting this chapter right where the last chapter left off so you can understand what happened better. Thanks for the compliments and participating in my poll.

Bradybunch4529: I'm unfair because of a cliffhanger? Okay. I'll try to be less sloppy next time. As for the Reunion between Yusuke and Keiko, You'll probably love it but it will be a little while (maybe next chapter, or so). I think this might turn in to some thing of a romance but all if you reviewers seem to like it or love it so much I guess I could add some but you would need to participate in the poll at the end of this chapter. You enjoy the fact that I've thrown in Gods and Goddesses?

To both reviewers: Thanks I am gratefull to have your posivtive reviews. (sends both reviewers cyber cookies).

Disclaimer: Donamarine dose not own YYH.

Claimer: I do own the Ocs, and Keiko's new power.

Chapter 9

Renting a car

Medea looked in to her bathroom mirror, her eyes were tired. She had to tip toe out of the living room so she would not wake Blackie, asleep in his little kitty bed on the other side of the living room. The clock in the opposet bathroom wall, reflecting the time to whatever can't see the time, was showing off the time 1:05. She grabbed a washcloth from a towl stand next to her sink and dropped it in to the sink. The water began to fill the plugged sink.

She looked up into the mirror and was more awake than she was a minute ago. A hand of hers reached to her collor bone and brushed up aganst a fine silver chain necklace. Her thumb and fore finger wrapped them selves against the two strands and moved toward her face. Out of the her night shirt was a a small pendant, a glass bottle filled with blue sand. It was clyinder shaped with an eight of an inch think and an inch long. She dropped it outside the night shirt.

Medea wrapped her hand around the pendant and felt its warming comfort. It was in the center of her fist.

She looked down to find that sink was close to over flowing, so she turned it off and lifted the washcloth and rubbed soap to lather it up.

As she scrubbed Medea thought about the dream. Unlike most dreams Medea could remaber every detail. Maybe because it wasn't a true dream but a memory of her frist encounter of Pulsero and reciveing her magic.

So Medea could learn about this insident in the future Donamarine cast a spell that makes her relive the moment at the hour it happens in her memory. That hour happened to be midnight so she is a sleep when it happens and she would always wake up after wards 'Mom had to set her internal clock to one a clock or other wise she would wake up to a baby crying or I left my bed and seeked comfort.' Now Medea seeked her indpendace and ever scine she was seven, she just hugged her pendant. She had all ways had it she couldn't remember a time she took it off or if she did when she was little Uma would give her a time out. It wasn't untill she was fifteen when Uma and Donamarine revealed to her that, that pendant was the only way to keep her magic from over powering her.

Keiko's magic was too low for it to be any risk so she didn't need it. Medea was only one level short to having to be Pulsero's slave.

Medea, after scrubbing off the sweat drained the sink, hung the wash cloth, turned out the light and crawled back to the sofa and fell asleep.

It was dawn on the plane when she opened her eyes after a long couple of hour rest. Botan was fast a sleep, Shizuru dozed in to sleep and Genkai was also asleep. Yukina turned her head and lifted the shutter on the window next to her seat. Her breath was taken away from a gasp of awe.

The sun was sliping out of the horizon with an indigo sky and earth. The sky by the horizon was turning a light blue and and the clouds near the sun turned gold. The direction was to the nose of the plane.

Yukina, unable to rouse Botan and the others decited that she would share this moment with them some how. Then a nigen theme poped into her mind "share the moment, share life." Yukina didn't understand what that meant but she had a good idea.

She opened up her rolling suitcase and shuffled for a moment and pulled out a plastic Kodak camora. She bought it on sale at the air port and started to read the instrutions. Then she pressed the botton and got a really great piture... of the instrutions.

The instrutions said that the dial would make the camora ready for the next picture. Yukina once had the camora ready for the sun rise carefully aimed it so if would work for a picture perfect photo.

Click... clickclickclick.... Click....clickclickclick.... was the sound Botan remember wakeing up to and sat up. There was Yukina pressing the camora botton and takeing a pictue of something out of the window.

"Yukina what are doing." Botan wispered.

"Taking pictures of the sunrise would you like to see?" Yukina replyed just as quiet.

Yukina leaned to the side as Botan looked out the window and had her breath taken away in awe as the sun gave out more pinks and purple and oranges.

Yusuke was opened his eyes after sleeping on a hard wooden surface. The top bunk of the bunk bed wasn't the most comfortable spot in the yurt. It was probably because the bunk bed was designed for sleeping bags not for someone who slept with only a jacket as a blanket.

His fingers were numb from the sleeping surface cutting the circulation to them. This was proven when Yusuke pinched his forefinger and felt nothing. His neck was aching from lack of pillow, but other wise it was okay.

From the top of his bunk bed he could see Hiei and Kurama fast asleep. Back in Japan they stayed up a lot later than they did in America. According to Kurama Japan and here had an eight-hour difference. Kurama was still curled up on that futon with his jacket for warmth. Hiei was sitting up in his corner but he was still fast asleep, his trusty katana lay across his lap. The heater was his source of warmth. Yusuke could not see Kuwabara on the bunk bed below.

Yusuke turned up to the ceiling and smiled Back in Japan it was Monday so he was skipping school for a good reason. Well if it meant skipping school he might as well sleep in and that is what he tried to do, with success. (Yusuke forgot about the International Date Line, so it's Sunday in America.)

It was 10:00 Am when all four boys were wide awake and out of the yurt. The campground was still closed due to and unknown reason, except for threatening storms. Lets just say it was Donamarine's way of giving her guests a place to stay without drawing too much attention not that she cared what mortals do but Koenma would not be pleased if a bunch of mortals chased Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei out by and angry mob when they needed to blend in.

They walked down the road and toward the camping exit. All four was wearing sunglasses so they could translate the sighs and they wore some Japanese to English translators on there faces like a microphone music artists would wear but they were so subtle that no one would notice. The Exit of the camp grounds lead to a road with tons of cars and a town to the left. It didn't look like a to long a walk so they walked to a local diner or they thought it was local.

"Hn, Baka nigens don't know what a kilometer is?" Hiei complained after a couple of kilometers of walking from the campgrounds. The signs just said 'Newport ½ mi'.

"Americans don't use kilometers, they use some crap called miles." Said Yusuke, the uncomfortable night's sleep and the now walking on pavement was taking a toll on his legs. He had responded before Kurama even opened his mouth to explain.

"Did you learn that at school Uramishi?" asked Kuwabara surprised.

"Nah, I just met some random American tourist skipping school one day, who couldn't understand the whole kilometer thing and kept asking me how many miles it was to Tokyo Tower." Replied Yusuke "Kind of annoying actually."

Kurama turned his attention to a sign on the side of the road. It was blue a color on signs that meant that there are motor services nearby and on it was a brand name for a car rental service.

"If we keep going we may have a car to rent and a way to find Keiko faster." Said Kurama not taking his eyes off the sign.

"Well then lets go." replied Yusuke.

They followed the road with for a few more minutes until they came across a car rental shop called 'Lazy Bob's Car Rental Service. Inside was a man with a filthy white shirt, beer stains, sweat stains, and what looked like motor oil were scattered in filthy patterns that you would expect on an ink blot test. His hair was a mess but it didn't hide the fact that he was going bald or that his hair was white. His gut looked like it was made from a thousand pounds of junk food per day and beers. All four of the Japanese visitors were grossed out by the man's appearance.

"Hello we would like to rent a car." Said Kurama trying to get the whole experience over with.

The Man made a face that said 'no duh'. "What kind of car do you want." Said the man.

"What kind of cars are there?" asked Kurama using his manners. He had asked Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei let to let him to the talking.

"We only have one car in this little shop right now and it is this little beauty right here. An't she a butte?" Asked the Man as he stepped aside and revealed a rusting, flat tired, car from 1924 that look like it couldn't handle another peace of dust.

"Uh... it's not my place to say." Kurama started while Yusuke just spoke with what was on his mind.

"What a peace of shit." Yusuke replied with out thinking. Unfortunately the translators translated it. That caused the Man to go in some sort of rage and he dragged all four of them out of the car rental shop and threw them out the door with all they could say or think was 'what just happen?' Well the guy missed grabbing Hiei but he left the store to prevent attention from the cops.

"Oh you tried that rental shop huh?" said some little kid about ten. His hair was blonde and he wore a Pokemon tee shirt and a pair of jeans. His eyes were a shade of gray "Try the shop down the street" the little boy said and ran off.

Kuwabara was the first one to get up and brush him self off. Hiei was already standing and in moments all four-spirit detectives, three of witch were bruised, set off toward the street and to the next car rental shop.

It was a pretty uneventful five-minute walk but at least it was harmless.

Once again they let Kurama do the talking and left Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara outside. Twenty minutes of dealing, Kurama got a great deal on a car all they had to do was pick witch car to drive. And in a broad parking lot it would be quite hard to decide.

"Hey how about we drive the green one." Said Yusuke picking his favorite color. (it is his favorite color isn't it?)

"Nah Uramishi, blue is way more cooler," Kuwabara argued.

"Hn, why not that one." Hiei suggested pointing toward a car that was black and had red and yellow flames on the side.

"Whoa" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in Awe.

"Uh I don't think I will be driving that." Kurama said his eyes were growing wide and developing a sweat drop.

An: As for the Poll,

Lets get cracking. (Tries to crack knuckle but fail only to cradle hurt hands.) Ow, that wasn't smart.

Poll: (I have Two and they need answered by the end of the weekend.)

What sights should Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, and Genkai see in Seattle?

Should I or should I not add fluff to Yusuke's and Keiko's Reunion?

Oh and for a birthday present I'm going to have my younger sister guest star in the author's note for next chapter. I should warn you with her around things might get a little insane. I hope it won't ruin the plot or any thing like that but I'll lay some ground rules so it shouldn't affect you guys. Thanks.


	10. The Long Car Ride From Hell

An: Hi it's me Donamarine. Today is my younger sister's b-day so to celebrate I invited her to guest star in an author's note. (Looks around) ... And she's late.

TassthePhoenix: Hey Sis, sorry I'm late I couldn't get here from my room.

Donamarine: your room's still a mess? Mom keeps bugging you about it.

TassthePhoenix: What I love my room being messy, it's comfortable.

Donamarine: okay, so would you would you like to have the honor to say the disclaimer?

TassthePhoenix: Sure, Donamarine does not own YYH, nor dose she own the lines from varies songs that are played on the radio in this chapter. She dose however Own the Ocs and Keiko's power.

Donamarine: couldn't have said it better my self. Wow and things have stayed sane so far.

TassthePhoenix: What you were expecting Jin to come out of the computer or something?

Donamarine: Kind of. (Medea pops out of the computer right behind Donamarine.)

TassthePhoenix: O.O then don't look behind you then.

Donamarine: Why? (turns around to find Medea)

Medea: Where am I? Who are you?

Donamarine: Uh this is strange. My name is Donamarine and this is my sister TassthePhoenix.

Medea: Wait My Grandmother's name is Donamarine!

Donamarine: Uh... wow, small world.

TassthePhoenix: Uh...OOOKay that was interesting.

Donamarine: Put up the chapter while I figure a way to put Medea back to her world.

TassthePhoenix: Uhh, Okay... well since Donamarine is slightly occupied by Medea I'll host the author's note so here's your chapter!

Donamarine: I'll answer my reviews at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 10

The Long Car Ride from Hell.

"Okay let's just flip a coin to find out witch car we will ride." Kurama replied taking a Japanese coin, they had a few selections left. Some tourists took Hiei's car idea while they were being debated, same as Youko's choice (a golden car). Suichi's choice was a red car and that was taken to repairs so that wouldn't work. The choices were Kuwabara's blue car and Yusuke's green car.

Kurama flipped the coin in the air. When the coin landed on its rim showing nether heads or tails.

Kurama was puzzled, this defied the laws of physics; Yusuke and Kuwabara responded by the way they felt.

"What the freaking Hell!" Yusuke swore.

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted baffled.

Just then the coin pushed by a slight breeze, began to roll forward, passing Yusuke and Kuwabara who were standing in front of Kurama, and didn't stop until it hit a tire of a turquoise car. (Isn't that the perfect compromise?)

They left the car rental shop and drove in to town to have breakfast. When they got to a café it was closed and a sigh stated that it was open Monday though Saturday.

"What the Hell?!" Yusuke shouted drawing attention of passerby.

"Oh, that's right I forgot about the International Date Line last night it's Sunday in America." Kurama answered as he and Kuwabara dragged Yusuke away before they drew anymore attention.

"Hm, she should be up at this hour." Medea replied watching a clock hanging in the kitchen of the Jorryn household, her voice was distant. It was ten thirty am and they were enjoying breakfast, oat meal.

"Who should be up?" Keiko asked after swallowing her mouthful. Sharvani was flicking raisins at her sister to bring her back to reality. It wasn't until one hit Medea in the face that Medea realized Keiko said something.

"Oh, Domie, she might be a big help with your powers." Medea explained.

Blackie was munching on his breakfast and played with extra raisins with his tail, batting it with his tail like a hokey buck and stick.

"Blackie you shouldn't play with your food." Medea said turning her attention to Blackie. "Don't you have your own toys to play with?"

"Yeah." Blackie said moving his tail to the floor under the table, looking slightly forlorn.

Medea, Keiko, and Sharvani smiled as they took another bite of oatmeal. Medea's oatmeal was different than the others; she preferred to have dried cranberries in her oatmeal instead of raisins. Medea scooped up the last of the oatmeal in her bowl and took the bowl to the sink.

"I'll need to call her later this morning, she is probably still in bed, she may be trying to fall back to sleep. I would be too if I spent all night on RPGs. Alex, may be active at this hour, what do you think Shairvani? Keiko would you like to meet some people?" Medea rambled thinking yet she was looking straight at Keiko.

"Tell Domie I said hi." Shairvani replied. "Domie's cool, I haven't met Alex, and that Chandra is really shy. I like to poke her though."

Keiko was discovering that ever since she could speak the new language she could speak any other language with ease, including English.

Keiko tried to take another bite of oatmeal when she felt something really strange. Medea and Shairvani were giving off, what felt like renkai and some thing else really strange; it was powerful all the same. 'So this is what they would feel like, their aura must be caused by their heritage.' Keiko thought. Blackie was giving off some Yokai. But it was made out of a complex weave of chaos magic as well.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were seated in the back seat of the car while Kurama and Hiei took the front. Breakfast was at a local diner, and was pretty uneventful. Now they were going to look for Keiko. Puu went ahead because could he find Keiko and could fly.

Yusuke was already losing his patience, and wanted to go to the next town after finding that Medea did not live in this town, Kurama checked the phone book.

"Are we there yet?" Yusuke asked his patience was already too short.

"Yusuke, I haven't even touched the keys to start the car." Kurama answered, sitting in the driver's seat because he was the only one who could drive.

"Okay." Yusuke said. Ten seconds passed before he started again. "Are we there yet?"

Hiei was growing annoyed; Kuwabara was just staring out the window watching another kitten.

"No Yusuke, the car isn't even on." Kurama replied holding on to his patience. He turned on the car key and started the engine. The car started, spluttered, and died. Kurama started again, it spluttered and died.

"This isn't good." Kurama replied. He gave it another key turn and Hiei, losing his patience kicked the bottom of the dash board and it rumbled, sounded steady and operational.

"Hn works now." Hiei muttered and looked out the window with out interest.

Kurama said in a shocked tone "Thank you Hiei." He then turned to the car and carefully backed out of the parking lot. From the direction Puu was flying was east witch lead to a high way heading inland.

"Are we there yet?" asked Yusuke, who was bored again. They had just traveled through three towns already with no success.

"No, we aren't there yet Yusuke." Kurama responded after the fortieth time if anybody was counting. He was slightly irritated but he understood that it was because Yusuke was probably feeling guilty.

"How about we listen to the radio?" Kuwabara asked just as irritated about this.

"Alright but not too loud we need to be able to hear Puu if he needs us." Kurama said as he turned the dial of the radio and heard the radio play:

"Help! I need somebody, Help! No just any body, Help! You know I need some Help!"

Kurama changed when Yusuke's face twitched with guilt of Keiko's disappearance. The Radio had something else in mind:

"... you can die, having the time of your life. Uhoo see that girl, watch and see..."

Yusuke showed more guilt and Hiei already said he hated that song.

"...Momma mia, here I go again..."

"... So if you need me darling can't you hear me, S.O.S...?"

"Show me the meaning, of being lonely..."

"...But I still need you..."

"...Don't want to lose you now, Baby..."

"... But I won't last a day with out you..."

"Used to be that I believed something..."

"...I just have to admit, that's it all coming back to me..."

"Ack! Keiko might have amnesia and what am I doing?" Yusuke shirked at the breaking point of listening to all of these depressing songs that had cries of help.

"What makes you think that?" Kuwabara asked as clueless as usual.

"Hn" Hiei said glaring at the window.

"Let's change the topic shall we? Here's another song." Kurama said trying to change the mood of every thing in the song.

"...Because the last thing I need is another, fantasy not coming true..."

"Hn, that didn't work" Hiei said being as pessimistic as usual witch didn't help either. Kurama turned the dial again.

"My Bologna has a first name its o-s-c-a-r. my bologna has a second name it's M-e-y-e-r. Oh I love to eat it every day, and if you ask me why I'll sa-a-ay, because Oscar Meyer has a way..." and the radio began to smoke and die. Kurama had to turned it off to prevent a fire.

Just then the car began to sputter and a few klunks and slowed to a stop. Luckily there were no other cars behind them but a gas station just a few hundred feet away.

"Yo, do you guys need help?" a guy at the gas station asked watching them with a wary eye, especially Hiei.

"Oh yes." Kurama said.

"yeah our car's busted." Said Yusuke.

"well our mechanic is out for the month so we can't fix it but you can use our pay phone behind the building." The guy said with no interest. But his eyes were threatening to anyone who tried to steal. Hiei got the most of the glare and glared back and his Jagon told the guy telepathically 'why would I steal any of your baka nigen items.' The guy just looked confused.

Kurama went to the pay phone and immediacy went to the J section of the phone book. 'Jorryn, Jorryn, Jorryn, Jorryn, aha Jorryn!' Kurama thought looking up Medea's last name. She did live in the next town but it was still quite a walk and there was no phone number listed. Yet it sure was a long drive from the coast. He needed another way to get there...

"Hey Uramishi, check out this bike isn't it cool?" said Kuwabara.

"Yeah but this one is a lot cooler." Said Yusuke.

"Hey Are you guys going to buy something, or am I just gonna stand here all day!?" complained the guy.

Hiei was thinking of a solution when he was struck by an idea on how to get to the next town, Bikes.

"Good morning Domie, what's up? Yes she's awake...Yes I need help training her... So let's meet at Pine Needle Park at noon." Medea replied talking to her friend on the phone.

She was dressed in a red tee today witch matched her jeans. It had a yellow bull in the front that looked really cute and had letters on it that said Taros.

Shairvani was dressed in a pair of jeans too but she was wearing a sweatshirt the same color as her eyes and hair.

"Alright I'll call Alex and Chandra and meet you at the park. Okay, See you." Medea hung up and dialed the phone again.

"Hello may I speak to Chandra? Thanks. Hey Chandra What's Up?...No I'm not aware of the lunar phase...Ah come on Chandra what are the odds that will happen in broad day light? Besides the full moon won't happen for a few days... Well if you so worried bring a collar and a leash... No that was not a joke" Medea was answering Chandra's questions as they were asked.

"Okay Chandra, the girl's awake... yes... what do you mean 'well have fun'? Aren't you coming?...Your not sick, are you?...Okay let's meet at Pine Needle Park at noon. Domie will be there... Okay see you there."

Medea smiled as she hung up and dialed again. "Hello, Alex? Hey Domie, Chandra, and I are meeting at Pine Needle Park at noon, would you like to come? Yes the girl's awake. Okay see you there."

Donamarine: Phew! That was weird but things stayed relatively sane. Right TassthePhoenix? By the way Thank you rosin-sniffer for reviewing I appreciate it and for the poll I'm glad I got it to a four in chapter 8. Now about the Fluff I will add no fluff. Thank you for letting me know.

TassthePhoenix: You have been going through our parent's CD collection haven't you?

Donamarine: Yeah, I needed songs that had cries of help and would deflect the YYH Gang's interest. So I naturally did their songs.

TassthePhoenix: What about the Backstreet Boys songs what about that? Huh?

Donamarine: I had those CDs ever since I was ten. But apart from that I went thought our parent's collection and returned the CDs back in to their former place. The songs are titled and from:

1: Help! By the Beatles

2: Dancing Queen by ABBA

3: Momma mia by ABBA

4: S.O.S by ABBA

5: Show me the meaning of being lonely by The Backstreet Boys

6: I need you tonight By the Backstreet Boys

7: Don't want to lose you by the Backstreet Boys

8: I can't remember the name of the song but it's from Celine Deon (its that how you spell it?)

9: All coming back to me now By Celine Deon

10: All I need is you By Debra Alryn.

11: Ocsar Meyer song. (it came from a commercail I heard once.)

TassthePhoenix: Okay, now where is my birthday present?

Donamarine: Uh... This is it (gestures towards the computer.)

TassthePhoenix: What!? Couldn't you at least get me a box of pocky?

Donamarine: I did Mom confiscated it. She said something about cake. Oh Yeah!

TassthePhoenix: What?

Donamarine: Happy Birthday! (Brings out a cake with chocolate covered bread sticks sticking out of it.)

TassthePhoenix: Wow POCKY! (starts to trying to devour the cake only to have Donamarine's hand pushing her forehead away from the cake to save it.)

Donamarine: Not yet we need to thank our reviewers for reading before we gross them out with your need to devour Pocky and Chocolate.

TassthePhoenix: Okay! Thanks for reading, Now give me the Cake.

Donamarine: Say the magic word.

TassthePhoenix: Please.

Donamarine: Fine you said please.

TassthePhoenix: Yea! ( pulls out all of the Pocky and starts eating it the moment Donamarine removes her hand.)

Donamarine: Thanks for reading could you please review? I would like some feed back and I know how you people think about me letting my sister on author's notes and celeabrateing her Birthday.


	11. Welcome to the Club!

An: Welcome back after celebrating my younger sister's B-day. For Reviews I would like to thank Icy Tears, kuramalover21, and Bradybunch4529.

Icy Tears: Thank you for participating in my polls I will show the results at the end of the chapter.

kuramalover21: You think my fanfic is funny, great, and awesome? Thank you! But you are hyper? I was Hyper once when I did a review once but I got so embarrassed after wards I would like to forget about it. But you didn't seem to have this problem so thank you for your compliments. (Is that how you spell it?)

Bradybunch4529: Whoa these are the longest reviews I have ever received. Its okay that you had never been to Seattle I've only been there once and I didn't get to see every thing so that was the only reason why I posted the poll so that if one of my reviewers saw this I would send them there. I have been to the aquarium, Pike street market, and the space needle. I'm glad you like the fact the Yusuke was enjoying that little detail about skipping school for a good cause and that he felt guilty about the songs of the radio. But I never thought of Yusuke as a pessimist, Then again when I wanted to think optimist I would think about Botan since she is so optimistic. And well Hiei is an obvious Pessimist. You thought it was sweet that I had my sister co-star on her birthday? I'll tell TassthePhoenix that, she'll thank you for that. As for Keiko's Training, You'll love it. It requires exploding apples, spells, and running as a few of the things and you meet Medea's friends and find out special things about them. The reunion, I'll guess I'll add a little fluff but it will be small and will have tons of Humor when it comes to Shairvani's reaction. Yes Yusuke will have tons of questions to answer.

Thank all of you. Here are some Cookies to every reviewer who reads and reviews in the past, present, and future. Thanks.

Warning: There is more to the bad guy in this chapter than in the fan fic so far.

Chapter 11

Welcome to the Club

He hovered in the dark cave with nothing but a shadow to show his thin presence, sitting sailor style with his back rigid. If he were a mortal he would take a deep breath, hold it, and release it. But he was not mortal so he didn't have the burdens of breathing.

His subjects, filling his awareness, were crawling around in the deepest darkest pits of Chaos he built for them. They were content at their small space because they were boxed in by their own cultures and narrow-minded ness. They had yet to learn that the universe was more than their small territories of destruction and creation. That it was big and broad with demons, spirits and humans in the three worlds each having their own. This was the world his ex-wife lived in and it was a lot more beautiful than his little dark, dank areas.

The Areas were pretty them selves with their splashes of color and never ending patterns. He was proud of them and wanted them to have more room to grow and thrive.

Yet a barrier of Order held it back and his strength alone couldn't break it. It required another being with equal strength and power and to work with out any problems would not have any free will.

Will always gets into the way. He may have tampered with that demon doctor who tried to prove this theory on humans and would have been his slave if some Young man by the sir name of Uramishi hadn't defeated him in a tournament called the Dark Tournament. He didn't hold a grudge against the young man. The young man was just doing what he needed to do and that elderly lady was only after saving fellow humans from the experiments and the immortal wasn't very happy that demon doctor was using the same species as his daughter and granddaughters were living as. Besides he had another target.

The thought about his descendants made him smile fanged teeth and brush a hand against his short, spiky black with red tipped hair. His eyes were closed if he was a mortal but their colors were not visible at the moment.

His awareness was lead to the very beings he was thinking of, an Adult woman and her two teenage children.

Uma was dressed in a tee and jeans, but her children were dressed in sweatshirts and had shoes on. Obviously Medea made plans to meet her friends at the park, to commune with her peers for what ever reason.

She was a young woman he both cared for and despised. The girl's hair came from his side of the family's like her mother's. Her eyes were from her father's Pulsero had to admit but she had his power, his scenes, his ability to save chaos if she didn't want it to cause imbalance and causing the universe to implode.

Medea was his first grandchild and the number one person on his hit list. Yet if she met a young man who broke her heart he would have a very pissed off god to deal with. It was a strange complex relation ship he had with her. It was as Chaotic as pure chaos it itself. It was healthy, yet unhealthy. But their relation ship was strictly a grandfather/granddaughter relation ship and would never be anything more than that.

Well if she lived a full life as a human and learned every thing about being human she might become his co worker and help him balance chaos. It needs another hand to protect it from losing existence or becoming order something he couldn't do by him self.

Coworker, she would his coworker. He felt that if she were to help him control Chaos he would never be able to spread it out.

Pulsero shook his head. He was falling back into the same state of mind and conflict for days in a row. He would have to kill her if he wanted it to stop. IF he gave her the last three traits she would be his and his problem would be solved...or would it be solved?

True he would have two pissed off goddesses and one demi-goddess or her friends whose powers were a mystery. He needed to think this over again.

Pulsero's awareness came back into his realms and he would open his eyes if he were a mortal. His family life was complex and a trap he could never get out of.

Time for his hobby, he summoned his powers to wrap it self around him for a moment and set side. When the crimson globs fell to the cave floor and he stood there, in a white toga and a basket full of flowers. He lifted a foot and started to skip around throwing flowers every where. The last time his granddaughter saw this she said it was quite disturbing and for a mortal, she was probably right.

"Ah come on Mom we're just going to meet Alex, Chandra, and Domie at the park for them to meet Keiko and help her keep her powers under control." Medea told her mother. Persuading her over-protective mother was never easy.

Uma may have accepted that Medea had grown from the three day baby, but to Uma she would always be her baby and that baby would always need her protection. To both mother and her two daughters this was as annoying as hell. But even that word was taboo in this house hold.

"Please Uma-san I need to learn more about this town and my powers and Medea said her friends would help me from things like our exploding incident last night." Keiko pointed out trying to help Medea. Medea, Keiko, Uma, and Shairvani shuddered at the thought of the exploding vase Keiko accidentally pointed at and it shattered without an apparent cause.

Uma shook her head still between the front door of the white hall way and the teenaged girls.

"This is not fair Mother; you wont even let us walk to school even Dad doesn't even have a problem with that." Shairvani accused. Medea, afraid that this out burst would not allow them to walk out of the house, covered her younger sister's mouth.

"Pulsero's on probation for attacking a mortal human so we won't have a problem with him and Domie's already won her first match of the year." Medea said she wasn't about to give up.

"Alright, but I'm driving you to the park, and I'll pick you up at two." Uma said as she raised her arms in defeat.

"Thanks Mom" Medea and Shairvani hugged their mother knowing this was the only way she would let them out of her house.

Blackie was aroused from his nap caused by boredom from the long discussion about the park in a deserted corner. In his paw was a bag of apples.

Shirzuru dumped her suitcase on to her hotel bed while Yukina admired the foe orchids on the top of the desk; the flowers were white with dark fuchsia spots on the center. Botan was out getting ice while Genkai was checking out the pool down a couple of floors.

Yukina shed her light green jacket and wore an icy blue tee shirt with a red hibiscus flower that went with her wine colored hair ornament. Her eyes were admiring, yet sad and distant, like she was worried.

Shirzuru knew exactly what the koorime was worried about.

"You're worried about Keiko aren't you?" Shirzuru asked.

Yukina looked at Shirzuru shocked and nodded.  
"She just disappeared. I mean I know that she may be here, but what if she isn't. She is one of my closest friends..." Yukina admitted and broke off.

Shirzuru understood that Yukina was worried about it really being another girl that they were seeking.

"That toddler Koenma gave Donamarine a photo of Keiko before we left and Donamarine said 'that's the girl my granddaughter rescued.' So we aren't running on a cold trail or a false alarm if that's what you're worried about. Remember it was after Kuzuma ran out and Yusuke and the others followed him." Shirzuru reassured Yukina in a calm, gentle voice.

"Okay."

"By the way, how are you in finding your brother?" Shirzuru asked even though she knew exactly who Yukina's brother was she wanted to change the subject.

"Oh I know he's half Koorime, he inherited fire powers, and he's about as tall as me." Yukina answered listing a few of the clues she knew.

At that moment the door to the room opened with Botan, arms full of an ice bucket and a brochure in her other hand, a bright cheery face one.

"Let's go to the Space Needle according to this brochure it is one of the most visited places in Seattle so we would have a higher chance of finding Keiko there." Botan said "and if she is not there we can look in the Pike street Market or the Seattle Aquarium, both are popular places that would give us a good chance at finding Keiko."

Genkai left the elevator out side of the room and stopped next to Botan and said "the pool's nice and if we are going to the Space Needle we would need to ride the Mono rail a few blocks away and bring an umbrella because it's about to rain." She was pointing to the window which showed the next door building's top window showing dark blue grey clouds.

Medea was the last one to leave the car. After slamming the car door shut and saying goodbye to Uma, She scanned the park for her friends but they were the ones who found her first.

"Hey Medea, let me guess she is the girl you were talking about on the phone?" A Girl asked. She had a powerful build, like a tank with light brown hair and blue eyes. Her Shirt was large and a deep forest green tee shirt with sweat pants with athletic shorts underneath. The girl wore a Black Jacket with OIHS x-country to ward off the cool weather.

"Hey Domie yes she is the girl and her name is Keiko." Medea said. Resting a hand on Keiko's shoulder, Shairvani expressed her own greeting. Blackie said hi with as much enthusiasm as if he was greeting his best friends in the whole world. Accompanying Domie was two other girls.

One had really curly blond hair. She was smiling with enthusiasm. Her shirt was long sleeved and the colors of reds, yellows, and oranges. She wore jeans and black-laced boots. Her eyes were blue with the subtle ring of contact lenses. Her physic was one of thinness; in contrast to her other friend's tank-like build.

"Alex, I'm glad you can make it!" Medea said with enthusiasm.

"Medea, you finally got your mother let you out of the house this time, good work." The girl named Alex responded.

"So, your Alex, nice to meet you I'm Shairvani, Medea's younger sister." Shairvani interrupted shaking Alex's hand.

While Shairvani was shaking hands with Alex, an unnaturally pale girl with pale blond hair made an effort to shrink behind Domie and Alex like a frightened dog. She began to shake like a chihuahua (is that how you spell it?). Her blond hair reached down to her lower chest and her bangs were long as her normal hair and parted separately from the rest of her hair. Her ear lobes held earrings the shape of crescent moons. A pale pair of eyes gave her this look like they were glowing from the moon itself. She wore a pale yellow tee with light jeans. Around her neck was a yellow dog collar and a red-dog leash was hanging out of her pocket.

Keiko felt a presence growing slowly stronger. Yet the girl gave off an aura of a lone wolf who had never found a pack until now, yet she never felt a part of it. Yet it was clear Medea, Domie, and Alex made a strong effort to make her never feel alone. Her nose was long like one yet it seemed to make her look like she would be attractive if she wasn't so pale or shy.

In an instant Keiko saw a flash of a white wolf and was reminded of Youko Kurama.

"Wow Chandra, I didn't think you would be that worried." Medea cooed to the girl her eyes were on the collar and leash. "You look awful why didn't you tell me you were so sick" Medea rested her hand on Chandra's forehead. "You don't have a fever so it's not that bad. You'll be fine. The moon won't be full for quite a few days so you'll be fine."

"Medea," Chandra whined her voice was nervous her pale eyes were on Keiko and Shairvani. Her eyes grew even wider when she saw Keiko.

"Medea, Keiko gives off a similar aura to yours. Could it be that she was attacked by him?" Domie, sensing what Chandra was saying as if she was yelling it to them and not Keiko and Shairvani steered the direction of conversation.

Medea also sensing that she was also headed in to dangerous waters answered Domie. "Yeah she was attacked. And she is a level three."

"Level three?" Keiko asked confused.

"Chaos magic goes in levels. Your levels are 1. Chaotic senses, 2. Subtle magic, and 3. Combat magic. They are the three most basic levels a chaos wielder should have." Medea answered with ease.

"Any way we first need to test your power first." Domie said receiving an apple from Blackie's bag. She carried it to the middle of the field and deposited it in the very center and jogged back.

"Okay we need you to point at the apple, You brought a measuring tape right?"

"Yeah it's right here." Shairvani responded pulling out a measuring tape out of her sweatshirt pocket.

"Alrighty, lets point." Alex spoke with excitement expecting the coolest thing in the world.

Keiko obliged what the girls were saying and pointed at the apple. It reacted just like if some one had shot a bullet through it. The apple seemed to have started the explosion from the inside and was spraying applesauce in all directions for a hundred feet.

Chandra ducked the apple mush, shielding her face with her arms. Medea closed her eyes out of reflex while Domie blocked the flying dabre from her eyes. Shairvani used her arms to shield her face from the sauce. Alex, Keiko, and Blackie were dry and fruit free from being out side of the blast zone.

"Welcome to the club." Alex said as she shook hands with Keiko.

"Come on Hiei put the helmet on." Kurama tried to pursade Hiei into putting on the safty device and failed.

"Hn, why would I need to wear the baka nigen thing if I could slice it in half with my katana with minimal effort." Hiei refused to wear it due to its color (pink). Yusuke and Kuwabara had a box of helmets between them trying to see if they had any other colors but the selection was terrible.

"How about this one, it's not pink." Yusuke picked up an olive green helmet, and once it was up in the light every living plant wilted in a mile radius.

"Hn." Hiei was still stubborn.

"Or this one?" Kuwabara asked lifting an a just as ugly lavender but it left the plants alone yet all of the animals in the area for a ½ mile radius would pass out. "Or not" he said after receiving Hiei's glare and a bird crashed in to the box but showed no injury.

' This may take a while. But look at what it's doing to the environment.' Kurama thought, developing a sweat drop.

Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger but I couldn't help it. My deadline came here faster than the speed of light. Any way here is the Poll results.

Male YYH:

Kurama:3, Jin:1, Sakyo:1, I don't know: 1

Female YYH:

Botan: 1, Shirzuru:2, Keiko: 1 I don't know:2

Under standing Chapter eight:

5:0 4:2 3:0 2:0 1:0

Good thanks for letting me know.

Blackie:

No poll results and is closed.

Thank you for polling, the polls (except for the Blackie one) are not closed until the final chapter.

Oh! And I forgot the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Donamarine does not own YYH.

Claimer: She dose own however the Ocs and Keiko's new power.

R&R.


	12. Reuoinon

An: Hey! I can't believe I forgot to Poll last chapter. Sorry. I screw up on Alex's description and it wasn't until a friend of mine brought it out. But I fixed it now. For those of you who read chapter eleven and reviewed before November 5, 2004 will notice a change in description for Alex. I fixed chapter eleven so it shouldn't be a problem for those of you who read after November 5, 2004. Well, before we start the chapter let's answer the reviews.

Kuramalover21: You have flattered me. I have never gotten such a nice review. Thanks and this is my first Fan fic.

Icy Tears: Thanks for the complements. I will do more polls now that I know that they are popular.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Claimer: I own the Ocs and Keiko's new power.

Now for the Chapter You all have been waiting for...

Chapter 12

Reunion

"How about this one." Yusuke pulled out a red helmet but when they got a whiff of the helmet he dropped it. After twelve helmets, they had nearly killed all the plants, and all of the animals were passed out, in the area.

"Hn." Hiei responded, still stubborn. Why nigens wore such flimsy things for protection was beyond him.

"Hey! We have helmets on the shelf on the other side of the station for sell. Those are just lost and found and have been for years. Please your scaring away customers." Whined the guy in the gas station.

"Here Hiei, how about this one?" Kurama asked Hiei pulling off a black one off the shelf. It was the best looking one in the store.

"Hn." Hiei answered, pulling it out of Kurama's hands. Now they could ride their bikes to the east the direction Puu was headed.

The very creature was actually behind them and out of breath.

"Puu! Puu!" called the spirit beast once he could see them.

Yusuke stopped and turned to see Puu crash right on to his head, witch was less comfortable than it looked.

"Damn it Puu that hurts!" Yusuke shouted his hand on the bump on his head, causing Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei to nearly rear end each other as they hit the brakes.

"Aright now that we know what level your power is Keiko lets work on your will power." Domie said in the tone of a commander of an army. She and the others were cleaned up from the applesauce and wearing athletic attire. Apparently they wore these under their clothing

Domie was the elected training master among her friends. In fact Domie was the most athletic of the group and was the sports recruiter. She seemed to know witch sport was best for the people she knew. She walked over to the three-mile trail while her friends followed her.

"Why let's build up your will by running. It's one of the best character builders. Well sports are the most suburb will and character builders." Domie proposed.

Medea nodded like three miles were no big deal but she was on the cross-country team. Even Alex and Chandra acted like this was no big deal; Blackie seemed to like the running idea. But Shairvani had other things in mind.

"No... too lazy!" Shairvani protested and to prove her point she threw herself to the ground and lay there. She even didn't take an effort to correct her grammar.

"Come on you lazy bum, get up." Domie replied, dragging the fourteen-year-old girl to her feet. "I know people with no back bones who can run three miles with out stopping."

She started to lift and drag Shairvani a few feet before Shairvani, shock that the larger girl was strong enough to lift her, put her own weight onto her two feet. Shairvani was the first one forced to run on to the tail with Domie right behind her.

Keiko, Blackie and Medea went on to the tail next. Medea turned to Keiko and grabbed Keiko's wrist gently and lifted them up so that they were at a level 90-degree angle.

"Okay now that we have your arms in position, try not to flail them because that uses energy you will need in your legs. Domie would be the one telling you this but she's occupied by Shairvani." Medea said, at that moment there was shout of no pain and severe irritation.

"Keep going or I'll poke you!" was the answer Domie shouted back at to the protest.

"Domie can go to any lengths to motivate you" Medea explained.

Keiko was suddenly struck by disavow and she didn't know were.

Medea interrupted Keiko's train of thought. "Domie's what she calls her self a Ki wizard. We don't know much about Alex's except that she gets profit dreams and Chandra is afraid to let any one know what hers is."

Alex and Chandra came moments after ward already in the jogging position and the four girls ran to catch up with Domie and Shairvani.

While on the run Keiko pondered about what could Chandra's power be to make her so frightened.

Puu was riding on Yusuke's handles while they followed Kurama on Main Street, having no clue as to where to go. The street Medea lived on was called Erickson lane and a bug hit Hiei in Jargon, after they left the gas station, so he couldn't find them with it. But the mothers in the area would now have to deal with their children's new vocabulary. Any way there was no way to get there with out directions.

"Excuse me." Kurama got the attention of a passerby, a young man about twenty. "Do you know were Erickson lane is?"

"Oh," said the young man. "You take a left on Willamette, then take a right onto Glacier, then on to right on to Yosemite, left onto Grand Canyon, left on to Bryce, right on to Zion, and left on to Sequoia and it should be on your right. What is that?" He asked pointing at Puu. An: Any body notice that the streets are the names of national parks?

"A stuffed animal, thank you for your directions." Kurama explained as he took the bike and lead Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

"Or you can go down Main Street and it will be on your left after Willamette." The man muttered to no one in particular.

Keiko ran panting until Domie shouted them to stop.

"Domie why are we stopping? We need excuses to run not to stop." Medea's voice was behind Keiko.

Domie's body stiffened as if she was hearing something, her eyes were scanning for the source of what was causing the feeling. They darted from Medea and Blackie to a clearing that showed a street in witch its sign was unreadable. Tension mounted as she whispered "Medea, Shairvani, Keiko, Blackie, get out of sight now."

"Why?" Medea questioned.

"There are at least three of them that feel the same as Blackie, and one of them is a human, if the three are agents of Pulsero they must have either imprisoned the human or they are using him as a guide." Domie answered.

In an instant Keiko was dragged in to a bush with Medea, Shairvani and Blackie, where she felt Domie's spirit energy form a concealing shield. Domie crouched into a Wrestler's ready position. Alex balled her hands into a fist ready for the enemy to strike. Chandra bared her teeth like a wolf, her back ridging like a cat and it seemed like she was loosing balance on her hind feet and she was going to fight using all four legs. Medea wasn't about to let them fight alone.

"Girls let me join you because I don't want you guys to fight my battles for me. It's wrong. Blackie, Shairvani let go of me." Medea struggled out of the little fuzz ball and her little sisters grip and crawled out of the shrubs. "Any way Keiko would be the better target, she isn't trained enough to fight back." She stood between Domie and Alex.

The source of the nervousness made its appearance, four young men on bikes, one had jelled back hair and a blue creature on his handles, one had orange hair shaped like Elvis, another was short and had Black hair that defied gravity, and one with long red hair.

Kuwabara stopped, feeling a lot of energy some of it spirit and a lot of it alien. Hiei, who was right behind him, had to brake hard just to keep him from crashing into Kuwabara.

"Hn, Baka could you at least..." Hiei broke of when he felt the blast of energy too. He looked at the source of the energy. Something was strange about it.

"What are you to staring at? Are there hot chicks?" Yusuke asked, then he felt it too.

Kurama stopped too and turned.

Four girls were standing in fighter's stances waiting for something. One had a large build, light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a deep forest green tee shirt and athletic shorts. The girl next to him had a smaller build, brown black hair with clay brown tips, a white tee and black athletic shorts. The third girl or second one to the right had curly blond, a red tee and black shorts. The fourth girl on the right side was pale with pale blond hair, separated bangs; she wore a pale yellow tee and the mandatory black athletic shorts. The she also wore a yellow dog collar and had a red-dog leash tied to her wrist. All four glared at the boys.

"Don't attack unless attacked before hand. We don't know if this isn't a trap or these are normal humans." One of the girls whispered, the one with brown black hair.

"We know don't tell us stuff like this we are already don't want to hurt civilians." The large girl whispered back just as quiet, yet the boys with sensitive hearing could hear it.

"Yo, do you know where Erickson lane is? We're lost." Yusuke shouted unaware of the order and remark.

Keiko recognized that voice. That voice only belonged to Yusuke Uramishi.

"Yusuke?" Keiko stood up and shattered the energy shield.

Once the concealing shield was shattered Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama felt Keiko's spirit energy, an alien feel of another girl, this one was younger, and Yokai from a little fuzz ball. Yusuke felt Keiko's spirit energy as familiar as the last time she dragged him to school. It had to be her.

"Keiko?" Yusuke dropped his bike and took a step forward.

It was Yusuke. His energy print was heightened from her new sense but it was him. Keiko ran to him and held him in a tight embrace but that was about it.

Yusuke felt the wind get knocked out of him and felt his chest go numb but he hugged her back because that was all he could do.

"Yusuke I missed you." Keiko whispered.

"Ack, it's too mushy!" Shairvani shouted as she covered her eyes. Blackie who was the only one let in the bush with Shairvani decided to do the same only not scream.

Medea, Domie, Alex, and Chandra just stood there in a daze, wondering what the hell was going on, and began to develop sweat drops. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were developing sweat drops too.

An: that will be all of the fluff in this story so rosin-sniffer you will enjoy it. Now are you ready for the Polls Icy Tears, I have decided to give you guys four.

1. What do you think of Pulsero?

A. Really freaky and disturbing

B. He needs therapy

C. He doesn't know who to deal with his emotions

D.All of the above

E.None of the above

F.Other and if so please explain.

2.Who is you favorite Original Character?

3.What is your favorite Parings (note this will not work on the fan fic since I already have reviewers say that they don't want romance or fluff so I won't add fluff or romance. This is just for curiosity)

4. Did you like the reunion?

4A.Yes

4B.No

Okay that should be good so please read and review and Find out how the girls in Seattle are doing in the next chapter.


	13. Seattle

An: HI thanks for reading and reviewing. That is the amount of fluff in this fan fic in case you are wondering. At the end of the chapter there will be poll results and as usual there will be no end to them until the final chapter and I will give you a warning when the time comes. But that time will be a while.

Now I know I haven't been showing what is happening with Yukina, Shirzuru, Botan, and Genkai. This chapter will show what they are doing. Oh and sorry for posting so late I had a major essay, reading, and a huge project to do at school and that took up a majority of my time this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Claimer: I do own the OCS and Keiko's new power.

Now be for we start on the chapter I need to answer my reviews.

kuramalover21: Wow you are excited about the chapters. You're just like Alex, always enthusiastic. Thanks for participating in my polls I will post the results at the end of the chapter.

Bradybunch4529: You don't need to kick your self about missing a chapter. I do all the time and I think of them as a double feature, not something to be sorry for, so, no hard feelings. Thanks for the complements about the reunion. Yet I disappointed you about the lack of fighting? Sorry. Right now almost everybody's in a state of confusion except for Keiko and Yusuke. Thanks for participating in the polls.

poltergeist report 101: Thanks for letting me know about my grammar. Thanks for participating in the polls but you missed the parings poll.

Chapter 13

Seattle

Every one stood in a state of shock for a moment; Yusuke still had Keiko in his arms.

"Ah... Kissy, kissy, huggy, huggy." Alex said the moment she left her state of shock and her eyes went all starry.

"Why don't you two kiss, I mean it's the perfect moment?" Domie asked shrugging.

"hn, just mate the damn woman." Hiei murmured.

"Wow someone agrees with me." Shrugged Domie.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Shairvani covered her mouth with her hand turning green.

"Aw come on Shairvani someday you might want a boy friend." Domie turned to Shairvani.

"Now I know I'm gonna be sick." Shairvani's green shade just got greener as she dove behind some distant tree where she vomited.

"By the way Keiko, who are these people?" Medea asked dumbfounded.

Chandra just put her nose into the air and sniffed. 'I smell pheromones...' she thought smugly.

Yusuke and Keiko let go only to blush, and in Yusuke's case, tried to ring Hiei's neck.

"Th-this is Yusuke Uramishi." was all Keiko could say in her state of embarrassment, gesturing toward Yusuke, "and is Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei." At the sounds of their names Kurama bowed slightly, Kuwabara waved, and Hiei just hned as he dodged a tackle from Yusuke.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Medea." Medea held out her hand for Kurama, and Kuwabara to shake.

"Call me Domie."

"Alex!"

"My name is Blackie!" The little fuzz ball barked from the bush and at first it seemed that the bush was talking until Blackie crawled out.

"Hi I'm Chandra." The pale girl whispered.

"Shairvani..." Medea turned to her sister and Shairvani just stuck her hand out from behind the tree and waved.

Genkai was in the lead from the girls only because she knew were the elevator was and the monorail. Yukina was excited. this was when she would ride something nigens here took for granted. Down the elevator they went, until the moving room stopped on the ground floor and beeped to show they were at the floor they wanted to be.

"Come on girls, stay close, it's easy to get lost here." Genkai advised.

Shirzuru shrugged and left the elevator with Botan and Yukina.

"Ah are you girls leaving to see the sights?" the man behind the desk said. The lobby was a wide room with walls that were covered with marble, the floor's tiles were black with white rugs and the furniture was made of mahogany. On the wall, to the left of the elevator, was a fireplace with a fire burning on false logs, it was a gas fireplace. In the center of the room was a mahogany table with a vase of fake tropical flowers. In a circle were some sofas that had mahogany for the sides of the sofa and white embroidery on black material.

"Oh yes" Botan answered as she passed the desk to leave the room. All three had donned on their jackets before they left the room.

Once out of the lobby and on the crowed street Genkai turned to the left while Botan and Shirzuru followed closely, Yukina more slowly. She stared at the big buildings in awe, how nigens could build such buildings she wondered. The air was chilly but Seattle was by the coast so the chill was kind of expected.

Botan paused for a moment, realizing that they lacked a member and looked to see that Yukina was lost in the crowd.

"Genkai, Shirzuru, we lost Yukina." Shirzuru and Genkai turned around at that sentence.

"Great, now both Keiko and Yukina are missing." Shirzuru replied

"She must have had something catch her attention, so she must be sill back there." Genkai theorized. Indeed Genkai was right. There was Yukina, walking threw the crowd staring at a window to a store as she passed.

"Yukina we need to stick together." Botan reminded Yukina.

"Oh, right." Yukina spoke softly.

It was another five-minute walk to the monorail station with Botan, Shirzuru, and Genkai keeping a close eye on Yukina. The actual station was above as store that was really a gift shop. The Monorail train was white with lots of sections separated for room. It was five dollars for one ticket and once again they used a credit card. The ride was quick but enjoyable even thought if you if you loved speed than you may have been bored out of you're wits. The seats were a green blue with polyester plastic coverings.

Inside it was warm in contrast to the outside chill. Botan and Yukina were giving window seats so they could stare outside and enjoy the view of the buildings and saw the cars below, which were the size of toy cars in the gift shop. Genkai and Shirzuru were watching the windows as well but they were seated next to Botan and Yukina.

The ride was short and smooth and ended quicker that what was expected.

Once out of the Monorail they found a carnival at the base of the Space needle. With a museum some distance away but was really close and a mall half way in between.

"Well I suppose that we should search the space needle first." Botan said looking at the space needle.

"Then we can look in the carnival." Yukina added.

"Then we can look in the mall." Shirzuru supplied.

"And then last we can look in the museum." Genkai responded.

The tower called the Space Needle was a tall structure made with Metal framing supporting a saucer-like top that had a deck you could walk around and see the entire city of Seattle.

The View could take the breath of a tourist away and it succeed in taking the two human's, ferry girl and kroomie ice maiden's breathe away.

However it was obvious that Keiko was not there so they moved on.

The carnival, mall, and museum were just as fruitless. So they came back to the hotel by one in the afternoon. (An: I'm not in the mood to describe what happened.) With nothing to do they decided to go swimming.

An: Sorry if this chapter is short I'm not in the mood to write right now. A friend of mine moved and lost contact so I'm bummed out right now. That and I wasn't feeling so well yesterday. Sigh.

Well I can't bum you guys out so here is your poll results:

Male YYH:

Kurama:3, Jin:1, Sakyo:1, Yusuke:1, I don't know: 1

Female YYH:

Botan: 1, Shirzuru:2, Keiko: 1, Genkai:1, I don't know:2

Under standing Chapter eight:

5:0 4:2 3:0 2:0 1:0

Good thanks for letting me know.

Blackie:

Ok: 1

Pulsero:

A: 1

B: 1

D: 2

Favorite OC:

Alex: 1

Medea: 2

Shairvani: 1

Favorite parings:

Keiko and Yusuke: 2

Botan and Kurama: 1

Hiei and Ayame: 1

Yukina and Touya: 1

Don't Know: 1

Reunion:

Yes: 4

New Poll:

What is your favorite chapter?


	14. Musemum

An: Thank you all for your support. I feel so much better. Your reviews really made my day. If you are wondering what happened in those moments I'm thinking of adding a chapter for bonus features like deleted scenes (yes I have some and they are hilarious.) and other thing like that you would have to ask me what you want but any way... My friend managed to contact me and it turned out she forgot my phone number and she was out of town so she couldn't call me or email me. But we have contact now.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

Claimer: I do proudly own the OCS and Keiko's new power.

Now time to answer my reviews.

Poltergeist report 101: You and I have the same favorite parings... none. I'm not a romance fan either. Oh and thanks for the reassurance you made me feel better.

kuramalover21: I will try to update soon like you asked. Wow you sure are excited about the story. You really like this story don't you? Thanks!

Bradybunch4529: You loved Hiei's reaction about the reunion? Cool I actually got that quote from a Hiei fan who is a close friend of mine. I don't have a time frame for when Genkai and the others come but it will be in the next 24 hours in the fic's time. And you'll probably love it when they meet lets just say that Yukina learns about something she never knew before. Puu is on Yusuke's bike handles. The reason why Puu didn't find Keiko first was because the car traveled faster than Puu and I didn't let Puu find Keiko first because I thought that it would blow the surprise of Yusuke being nearby and I thought that if they were taken by surprise that is would be a little more interesting. What exactly do you mean "it should be fun to watch the two groups adjust for each other"? Thanks for participating in my polls. Thanks for reassuring me about my friend. Oh and its chapter 2 you were talking about. No problem

Dark Inu Fan: Thank you for your suggestion it saved me a lot of time and gave me a suggestion for the plot and it will be in this chapter. Thanks for the compliments. (sp?) Oh and you can do the other polls if you want.

Rosin-sniffer: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad my review was able to make you feel better.

Chapter 14

Museum

"Are we running or what? I thought we were in the middle of a five k?" Domie complained be fore turning toward the trail and started running. Nothing would stop Domie from her runs for long.

"Okay Domie, dose any body have any paper and pencil?" Medea asked suddenly struck by a brilliant idea.

"I have some right here." Kurama placed the suitcase on to the ground and pulled out some paper and a pencil.

"Thanks." Medea said as she began writing a note. The note read:

Dear Mom and Dad,

Keiko had some friends from Japan who came here to check on her well fare. They need a place to stay and we need to train so I'm sending them home for now until we have things figured out. I think we can walk home so Mom you don't need to pick us up. We'll be home soon.

Love Medea.

Then she traced the edges with her finger and exhaled on it before she folded it up and handed it to Kurama.

"Here give this to my parents when they answer the door. This should be able to help you get inside until I get home."

Alex looked at the note in Kurama's hand and nodded only to turn and check on Shairvani who seemed to be doing fine after the whole romance thing. (an: There wasn't even any fluff.) She lost the shade of green and was ready for some more running. Well, physically ready to run not mentally.

"Can I at least go home and refill my stomach and at the same time I would escort them to our house and you won't have to worry about me." Shairvani said straitening up and leaving the tree. "Nice meeting you Alex."

"Nice meeting you too." Alex said giving Shairvani a thumbs up.

"Uh I want to catch up with Domie and give Keiko the right amount of training before we head back so can we please get going." Chandra spoke rather quietly looking at Medea.

"Sure, Shairvani you know the way." Medea rested her hand on Shairvani's shoulder with total confidence. "See you later..." Medea said before turning down the trail and took off with Alex, Chandra, and Keiko to follow; Blackie just opened his wings and took off to fly in the air above their heads.

"Okay let get going" Shairvani said leading the boys to the road on to Zion street.

Uma was surprised to find her youngest daughter walking down the dive way surrounded by trees four strange young men that looked to be younger than the age of twenty one and what looked like a blue penguin with rabbit ears.

"Hey Mom! Medea told me to give you this note it will explain everything. Any way do we have a place for these young men to sleep?" Shairvani asked once in hearing range. "They're friends of Keiko's and they came to check on her."

"Sure come in." Uma stepped aside for her guests to walk in while giving them a scan with her goddess senses. They seemed to not be under the influence of any other gods except Koenma but Koenma couldn't pose as any threat. That and they carried Donamarine's aura. This meant that the ocean goddess sent them to her so they must be welcomed in.

Keiko was panting. Her legs were aching and she was getting tired. But Domie was right behind her with Medea, Alex, and Chandra following closely. Blackie was following in the air and was exercising his wings. Her throat was dry and she was very sweaty. She felt her energy draining but if she stopped the girls would trample her and Domie would poke her. Besides she was now running with out thinking and it seemed that she was propelling her self with out much effort.

The trail changed from pine forests to a more broad and brighter field and the trail was leading back to the open field in Pine Needle Park that Uma dropped them off.

"KICK!!!" Domie shouted as the trail ended a hundred yards from where they were standing. "that means that you run your hardest." Domie explained.

So Keiko moved her legs faster and she began to speed up. She focused all of her energy forward while the forces surrounding her were pulling her back. She had to fight it. The end of the Trail came and went as the girls ran and slowed to a stop.

Keiko panted hard as she leaned forward and used her hands on her knees to keep her from falling over. Domie Alex, and Medea stood up straight while panting.

Chandra sank to her knees. She felt like she could have done better running on four legs instead of two, to run with the pack, to leave the burdens of a human form to... Chandra shook her head. She couldn't do it now. The animal instinct was rising and she needs to be home.

"Hey guys I have an idea lets go home, clean up and change. Then we can go the city Museum and see the new exhibit on mummies!" Alex proposed with much enthusiasm.

"Can I pass guys? I need to be home." Chandra panted.

"Okay Keiko and I will take Chandra to her house as we walk home." Medea said looking at Chandra with concern. "Then well meet at the museum at two. We need to eat before we go because the cheap stuff they sell is awful."

"Sounds good here." Domie replied. "But I can't go because at two thirty I have wrestling practice. But you can go."

Medea and Keiko dropped Chandra off at her house and it turned out that Chandra lived about a block away so it wasn't very far. Medea opened the door to see that Uma, Shairvani, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were seated at the table drinking either tea, or in Shairvani's case, hot cocoa. The moment they entered the kitchen in Medea's house they were greeted by a strange noise.

"PUU!" shouted the blue spirit beast as he flew over to Keiko and landed in her arms.

"Puu? I haven't seen you for a while." Keiko said as she petted the spirit beast.

Blackie was seated on Medea's shoulder looking at the creature with interest.

"Hi!" Blackie barked waving his paw vigorously. "My name's Blackie. Is Keiko your mama because you greet her like on?"

"Puu, puu, puu, puu." The spirit beast answered.

"Oh then he is your daddy?" Blackie pointed at Yusuke as he said that.

Puu responded as well as he could.

"Oh you don't say," Blackie guessed as if he understood what Puu was saying.

"What Blackie? What did Puu say?" Medea asked her little creature on her shoulder.

"I can't say. But I'm hungry so lets have lunch shall we?" Blackie seemed to not care what Puu said and was looking forward to having lunch.

The Museum was loaded with artifacts to Native American art to things that happed in the 20th century the real attraction was the mummy exhibit. Alex was excited for someone who predict the future in her sleep she would be obsessed with what happed in the past in her waking hours.

She and Kurama had been drawn to a display of a sarcophagus; Hiei was staring at a robotic display of the mummification process that was just jerky movements with a recorded voice to explain what the ancient Egyptians did with the embalming process. Keiko and Yusuke were looking at a display of jewelry or Keiko dragging Yusuke to the display to look while Yusuke just looked at the jewelry muttered "girls" and stared at the floor waiting for Keiko to be satisfied with what was there. Kuwabara looked at the food offerings on display and the jars of honey still there. Medea and Shairvani was looking at a display of a wall drawing of Anubis, Seth, and many other gods. Blackie was looking at a mummy of a cat and was invisible to keep the attention of the security guards away. Uma patrolled the area before settling on a display about Isis.

"Can you believe that the Ancient Egyptians first began mummification by burying the dead in the sand and the sand dried out the dead, but when they began to make coffins they had to find a way to keep the bodies from decaying. Over the years they perfected the embalming process and used it on Pharaohs and nobles because the process was expensive. Isn't it cool?" Alex muttered to Kurama while staring at the sarcophagus. "They did every thing to reinsure a safe passage to the underworld spells, charms, jewelry, scarabs, and they even panted gods on the sarcophagus. "

"Yes I did know that. You seem to know a lot of ancient civilizations" Kurama answered.

"Yeah I plan to become an archeologist after I go to collage. Well do you want to see what's over here?" Alex turned and walked to a display that had the four organ jars that had lids that looked like the four sons of Horus

"Well It's time to go." Uma glanced at her watch and announced.

Medea held back a groan and Shairvani rolled her eyes to groan. Uma didn't notice but they had to be home because the museum would close soon. Blackie took this opportunity to fly over to Medea's shoulders and ride out of here. The exhibit exit was near the entrance to the museum so they didn't have far to travel to leave. Alex, Medea, Shairvani, and Keiko seemed disappointed to leave.

A Bum stood out side the entrance to have a smoke. He inhaled one sniff from a cigarette and then took some cocaine. His long sleeve shirt hid his many scars from needles and heroine. His breath exhaled cigarette smoke and alcohol vapors. His clothing was ragged and torn and lacked being washed. His hair was long and really greasy from lack of hygiene

Uma led her children and guests out of the museum door. Once all ten people (counting Blackie) was out side the bum exhaled another puff of smoke the wind drifted it toward Medea and Keiko. The girls inhaled the vapor with out their awareness and fell in to a coughing fit.

Keiko coughed so hard her eyes were tearing and she fell back. Yusuke who was right behind her caught her in his arms.

Medea coughed so hard her legs sank beneath her and the ground rushed up to meet the rest of her body. The coughs began to travel from her throat and in to her lungs. Blackie shrieked for help taking off her shoulder and began to grab Medea by her collar and drag her away from the addict where he could sense the smoke coming from.

Alex helped Blackie by lifting Medea up by her shoulders and began to move her up wind and away from the drug addict. Yusuke began to do the same.

Any one who could sense spirit energy and chaos magic could feel and see the purple oozing orbs rising from Medea and the turquoise orbs from Keiko.

"Put the it out!!! You Jerk!!!!" Shairvani shouted and directed her palm toward the bum only to have him nearly drown in a stream of water coming out of Shairvani's hand at the force that only a thousand foot tsunami. Her thinking was 'ass hole' but she was in the same area as her mother so cursing was a bad idea in front of Uma.

The bum was pushed in the water so fast that he was knocked out and laid in a storm drain with his eyes all swirly (.)

Blackie turned his back to the girls and used his wings to fan the girls and they began to breathe normally at last.

"Thanks Blackie" Medea panted. "Our magic was trying to raise a level because of the second hand smoking. If our magic rises a level it takes away some of our health. Our Bodies respond to this power rise as a threat. It has something to do with the final level being death. I don't really understand what the final level is but our bodies seem to be affected by drugs, death and insanity. Heck it's hard to take my medication safely." She turned to Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to explain.

An: I Know this chapter took so long to update but I had a lot of homework and a project during the week. Any way lets due the poll results.

Male YYH:

Kurama:3, Jin:1, Sakyo:1, Yusuke:1, I don't know: 1

Female YYH:

Botan: 1, Shirzuru:2, Keiko: 1, Genkai:1, I don't know:2

Under standing Chapter eight:

5:0 4:2 3:0 2:0 1:0

Good thanks for letting me know.

Blackie:

Ok: 1

Pulsero:

A: 1

B: 2

D: 2

Favorite OC:

Alex: 1

Medea: 3

Shairvani: 1

Favorite parings:

Keiko and Yusuke: 2

Botan and Kurama: 2

Hiei and Ayame: 1

Yukina and Touya: 1

Don't Know: 3

Reunion:

Yes: 5

Chapters

6:1

2:1

10:1

Don't have any:2

Now for a poll I need. If Keiko had a weapon that was not a gun, sword, whip, or a staff, what would it be? See the spirit detectives have their own weapons, and Medea can create her own weapon, Alex is a martial artist sort of, Domie uses Frisbees (long story), and Chandra doesn't have a weapon. So what do you think the most popular one will be Keiko's weapon. Thanks

Oh! a second Poll Would you see the deleted scenes if I save a specil chapter for it?

A: Yes

B: No


	15. Sleeping arangements and Hiei's 2nd pare...

An: Hi and welcome back!

Happy Thanksgiving, sorry for updating so late.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Princess Mononoke.

Claimer: I do own the OCS and Keiko's new power.

Now I can answer my reviews:

Dark Inu Fan: Wow thanks for the compliments and thanks for participating in my poll. I'll consider your idea.

poltergeist report 101: Thanks for participating in my polls but what are sythes or ayths? I would like to know what they are so I can consider having Keiko using them. As for your suspicion for Chandra, you're right. However I will reveal the fact later to the other reviewers. But I'm flattered that you figured it out with my hints. I was hoping one of my reviewers would figure it out soon. What parts exactly were you having trouble understanding? Tell me and I will fix it.

Bradybunch4529: Oh you meant the American girls and the Japanese gang. Okay. I think you will love it, all of you reviewers will lots of sweat drops, and anime style falls. You thought that Blackie's questions to Puu has hilarious? Thanks. I don't exactly know what a trudgeon is, could you describe it?

Icy Tears: you absolutely love my fic. This is my first fan fic and you guys love it? She will meet up with the other girls on Monday after school in my fan fic. Thanks for participating in my polls I put up the paring poll because I heard you love answering paring polls so I put it up there. Any way Thanks for the poll and the poll about the deleted scenes that wasn't an intentional poll but I did want the reviewer's option. I guess I will consiter it a poll.

Thanks for your inputs I will be adding the bonus chapter for your participation.

Chapter 15

Sleeping Arrangements and Hiei's SecondSet of Parents

"Could you please explain 'our bodies respond to this as a threat'?" Kurama inquired.

Medea took a deep breath knowing that she had to explain.

"The highest level of Chaos magic is the ability to control death. Yet it has a price. The one who wants the power has to lose their life and free will. It's really a rip off if you think about it. Trading your mortal life and power of choice a.k.a. your free will only to be a slave to the god of chaos and become nothing but a puppet. The other two leave you alive but you suffer, it doesn't matter how strong you are if you have a level high enough you will suffer. Your free will gone and your power either eating away at your mind and/or body every time you use your magic at that level only to have to use it at the chaos god's command.

But don't think of chaos magic as a bad thing because it isn't. It's neutral. It can create new things, protect them, destroy the bad, heal the sick, turn the user invisible or allow them to fly. In fact it dose more good than evil."

"Like the saying 'there is such a thing as too much of a good thing' right Medea." Alex who was holding Medea by her shoulders at the moment let go of her friend only to have her friend sit up with ease.

"Right!" Blackie chipped hoping off of Keiko and his eyes turned from a concerned green to the purple to express his happiness.

"Yusuke, you can let go of me now." Keiko looked up at Yusuke.

"Oh! Right." Yusuke released his grip on Keiko's shoulders.

"NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT!!!! YOUR DRUG ADDICTION NEARLY KILLED MY DAUGHTER AND HER FRIEND!!!" Uma was standing at the storm drain. She had the drug addict's ear and was now scolding him like he was a child. His eyes were still swirly and he was still in a daze.

"Mom, you can stop scolding him, you'll draw unwanted attention." Shairvani warned as she lifted her head from the local drinking fountain. The attack emptied out her reservoir of water she had stored up. Now she was thirsty and dehydrated.

"Plus I think the police would like to know that this man here was using cocaine, heroine and who knows what else." Medea pulled her self to her feet. Now that the smoke was out of her system she was just fine and normal. Keiko hadn't coughed either and was standing in moments and brushed the dirt off her jeans.

Keiko paused, her magic had risen at least two levels. That meant she was at level five! But Medea was still at level six.

"Medea… I think something's wrong." Keiko felt a chill rise up her back.

"Let me see." Medea turned toward Keiko and gently pressed her thumb to Keiko's fore head.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stood there watching as Medea's aura rose and bubbled urging Keiko's to bubble as well but only those who could see spirit energy or Chaos magic would see the spectacle of purple and turquoise orbs.

Medea pulled her thumb away and looked at her Japanese companion. The auras sank submissively. "You rose up to level five. That's not bad now you can create and destroy inanimate objects congrats!" ' she may need a pendant to keep her magic from raiseing later, I'll ask Donamarnie when the moon isn't so full.' Medea thought to her self.

"YEAH! Let's celebrate with a good anime! Princess Mononoke, any one?!" Alex shouted with enthusiasm.

"Sounds great here!" Medea cheered.

"Yes!" Shairvani lifted her fist in to the air.

The spirit detectives and Keiko began to develop sweat drops and wonder if any of the girls were sane.

"Are you young people coming? We need to be home if you guys want any dinner later this evening." Uma called from her car. "Alex do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks I'll walk it's not vary far from my house. Can Blackie, Medea, Shairvani, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama come over to my apartment so my parents can meet them?" Alex asked

"Alright but they should be home by six that is when dinner will be ready. Medea, call home when you get there and call when you are about to head back okay?" Uma nodded

"Sure mom, don't worry here." Medea answered.

"Well okay." Uma shut the car door and backed out of the parking lot and drove out of sight.

"Come on let's head to Alex's apartment. Knowing mom she will follow us in the car." Shairvani said turning to Alex.

"Let's go! Princess Mononoke here we come!" Alex cheered

"Let the corruption begin!" Medea whispered excitedly like as if it was both enjoy able and deadly.

"Oh yeah!" Blackie jumped up turning visible and landed on all four paws before landing on Medea's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'let the corruption begin' Medea? What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke was scratching his head.

"Yeah isn't corruption something not good?" Kuwabara asked.

"We will let Domie have the honor of explaining what we mean. It's an inside joke." Medea shrugged as Alex led the way to her apartment.

10:00 PM greeted them with Uma rushing around the household making sure everybody was in bed before retiring her self.

The living room's sofas had Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei covered with blankets with spare pillows supporting their heads. Yusuke muttered something but all any one could hear was "mish pamn mramit mis mivmving me ma meat mramsh" (translation in case you're curious: this damn blanket is giving me a heat rash.)

Kuwabara managed to yank off the blanket and gasped for breath. Then covered him self up with a sheet and a much thinner blanket before falling asleep.

Kurama also shaded the thick blankets and fell asleep before he even broke in to a sweat.

Yusuke managed to tumble out of the sofa, ripped off the top blanket before falling back to sleep. (Uma likes to sleep under multiple layers of blankets so she gave them multiple layers of blankets.)

Puu was curled up in Blackie's kitty bed.

Hiei managed to use a pillow to mimic him sleeping and snuck out a window in the dark. Using his Jagon to scan the area for a suitable tree and climbed up a tree in Medea's backyard and found a sturdy branch suitable for him to sleep on for the night. As adjusted him self to the tree he looked toward the west to see a bank of fog heading towards the town, towards him. It will be a damp morning.

Keiko was settled in Medea's bedroom while Medea was crammed into Shairvani's room with her younger sister and Blackie. Shairvani was on the left side of the bed while Medea was on the right. Blackie was in the center.

The hour of 11:00 came and went and at 11:58 pm Medea woke up cold. She turned groggily at her younger sister who was snuggled up in the blanket. Her hand grabbed a corner of the blanket and tugged it over her body. Shairvani got a good grip on her blanket and pulled the blanket back over her. Medea wasn't about to let her sister hog the blanket by her self so Medea tugged hard to cover her self up.

Shairvani tugged back she wanted some warmth too.

Blackie who was fast asleep and was warm no matter what was going on with the blanket yawned and stretched his wings.

The wing tips were pressed against the girls sides and were strong enough to push both girls off the edge. Medea and Shairvani landed with a thump.

Shairvani got up and saw that she just fell out of bed. Tried she crawled back in to bed covering her self with her blanket.

Medea however had fate go against her. When she hit the ground the alarm clock struck midnight, Medea's conciseness left her while she relived the dream.

As soon as Medea regained conciseness she crawled on tothe bed and pull some of Shairvani's blanket. Shairvani didn't do any thing.

Six in the morning came faster than Uma expected. She was up and kissed Peter before getting dressed. Despite the seventeen years of marriage they still were in love as a newly wed couple. Peter went in the bathroom to get ready for work Uma left her bed room. She strolled to the kitchen and filled a pot of water and poured a couple cups of oat meal having her guests in her mind which reminded her that she needed to wake them up.

Uma tip toed to Shairvani's room to find Medea, Shairvani and Blackie curled up in the blanket. Shairvani's alarm clock was going off with the girls slowly getting up. Uma smiled and left the door wide open. She walked down the hall to see Keiko was still asleep in Medea's room.

"Keiko it's time to get up." Uma said gently but loud enough to be heard and would wake up a sleeping person.

"Okay Uma-san" Keiko opened her eyes to the sound of Uma's voice and climbed out of bed and closed the door to get dressed.

Uma turned down the hall and entered the living room. There Yusuke and Kuwabara were sound asleep Kurama was awake and dressed only because he heard Uma's foot steps and the multiple alarm clocks going off.

"Good morning Suichi." Uma said using the name Kurama insisted she call him. She believed that Kurama was just a nick name.

"Good morning" Kurama responded stretching.

"Yusuke it's time to wake up."

"Not now mom… I'm alive. It was just a nightmare. Go back to bed." Yusuke moaned in Japanese.  
AN: If you remember during the first season of YYH Yusuke's mom woke him up afraid that Yusuke was dead and she just woke up from a nightmare and a lot of drinking… I think.

"Huh?" Uma took a step back and looked at Kurama confused.

"He asked for five more minutes." Kurama lied in English. He was the only one at the moment to put on his translator. But the more he began to hear and understand English the more he believed he could speak it.

'Suichi just lied to me. I wonder why.' Uma thought her goddess senses were tingling.

"Yusuke breakfast is ready." It wasn't a lie the oat meal was probably ready by now, even if what Uma said was not translated Yusuke understood and was instantly wide a wake with the promise of food.

Kuwabara was still determined to stay asleep tried covering his head with the blankets.

"Kuwabara it's time to wake up." Uma turned to the third boy to wake him up.

"Not now sis… just five more minutes?" Kuwabara asked groggily.

"Now if you don't wake up now Yusuke may eat your share of breakfast." Kurama helped in Japanese.

Kuwabara was instantly jerked from a state of sleep at the word for breakfast. Uma stepped back satisfied but unaware to what Kurama said but she trusted it to be appropriated.

"Hiei" The mother turned to the lump of the blankets were Hiei was actually absent. "It's time to get …" Uma pulled back Hiei's blankets "Ahhh Peter!"

Mr. Jorryn dashed in to the living room, followed by his two daughters and Keiko, with a wad of news paper expecting it to be another spider only to find that the only thing freaking out his wife was…

"We have a missing child on our hands! Call the police!" Uma stood freaking out while Peter dropped the news paper and walked over to his wife.

"Mom I can feel some of Hiei's presence outside somewhere…" Medea began trying to calm her mother only to think 'here she goes again.'

"Oh Hiei sleeps in trees" Yusuke yawned speaking with out thinking.

That sentence had a huge affect with in moments. Uma dashed out of the house and into the back yard with Kurama racing after her for her safety, Peter for Hiei's safty and he would need to be there incase Uma went overboard again. Medea, Shairvani, and Keiko were pushed in to a side room which happened to be a bathroom. Yusuke and Kuwabara took this moment to fall back asleep and let Kurama handle it.

Uma dashed out of the back door, and scanned the trees for the wayward demon which as far as Uma was concerned was a child. The fire demon was fast asleep in a large Maple safe and sound… for the moment.

"HIEI JAGONSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Uma shouted at the top of her lungs waking up not only Hiei but every neighbor for the next few miles. As a reflex Hiei reach for his katana and stood on the branch in a fighter's stance. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hiei, it's time to be up." Kurama called much more quietly.

"Fine fox." Hiei jumped out of the tree to land cat like on the ground.

Uma dashed to him yelling "Are you okay?"

"Mrs. Jorryn Hiei's fine he jumps out of trees all the time and he never gets hurt." Kurama explained trying to draw the adult away from Hiei.

"Uma he isn't on the ground yelling in pain. You are over reacting." Peter turned to his wife with the word 'again' hanging unspoken in the air.

"Right, right." Uma murmured then turned to Hiei. "I'm so sorry but you should never sleep out doors in this climate you'll freeze to death. Or at least with out a blanket…"

"Mrs. Jorryn he's been taking care of himself since he was born. He never had a mother or father figure so he doesn't know how to react. His own mother abandoned him and-" Kurama whispered.

"AH, you poor mentally abused thing!" Hiei was now buried under both a mother and a father being hugged. He would have used his katana but his arms were being crushed and he would have to deal with spirit world after that.

"Fox! What did you tell them?" Hiei choked under the embrace.

"No that's not what I meant!" Kurama shouted trying to remove the adults who were squeezing the life out of poor Hiei.

From the back door Medea, Shairvani and Keiko were watching from the back door. Medea and Shairvani just shook their heads.

"Poor, poor Hiei, he's been adopted." Medea whispered in sympathy.

"Let's bail him out." Shairvani whispered back.

"How?" Keiko asked.

"Leave it to us." Girls whispered in unison

Medea whistled.

Blackie sat up on Shairvani's bed hearing the whistle and dashed to the kitchen passing Yusuke and Kuwabara who were wondering what was going on.

"Blackie are you ready to help Hiei? Mom and dad are well, being overprotective again. Are you ready to play actor?" Shairvani whispered.

"Yeah! On the signal shout my name." the little black fuzz ball mumbled excitedly.

He flew over to the oatmeal pot turned the handle and dumped its contents on to the floor the pot landed with a clatter and Blackie him self jumped in to the oatmeal and made a screaming sound.

"Blackie!" Medea and Shairvani shouted in unison as Blackie rolled in the spilt mush. His fluffy fur was weighted down by the water swelled oats.

Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed in Yusuke had his right hand ready for his rei gun; Kuwabara had his hands ready to manifest his spirit sword.

The adults who were targeted acted just as predictably running in to see Blackie's innocent eyes looking all sad and unhappy like a puppy that was in trouble. His eyes turned a reddish brown of guilt.

Medea and Shairvani took this as a queue to pull Hiei out of sight. Once they were out of sight and hearing of the others. The girls turned toward the fire demon.

"I'm not going to ask you if you're okay because there would be no need." Medea started. "Mom and Dad have a tendency to lose control of parental insticts, Mom espciealy."

"Now I hope you don't mind cold cereal for breakfast." Shairvani whispered as they left the room to the kitchen to keep Blackie out of trouble. Something told the girls that they may be late for school today.

An: How was that? I hope I didn't confuse any one. Any way, are you ready for the polls?

This Chapter's poll is do you like action in any writing because in the end of my there is a possibility of action in the end. Wow the Polls are taking a whole page on Microsoft word…

Male YYH:

Kurama:3, Jin:1, Sakyo:1, Yusuke:1, I don't know: 1

Female YYH:

Botan: 1, Shirzuru:2, Keiko: 1, Genkai:1, I don't know:2

Under standing Chapter eight:

5:0 4:2 3:0 2:0 1:0

Good thanks for letting me know.

Blackie:

Ok: 1

Pulsero:

A: 1

B: 3

D: 2

Favorite OC:

Alex: 1

Medea: 3

Shairvani: 1

Blackie: 1

Favorite parings:

Keiko and Yusuke: 2

Botan and Kurama: 2

Hiei and Ayame: 1

Yukina and Touya: 1

Sakyo/Shizuru

Don't Know: 3

Reunion:

Yes: 5

Chapters

6:1

2:1

10:1

Don't have any: 2

Keiko's weapon:

Bow and arrow: 2

Boomerang: 1

Ayths: 1

Sythes: 1

Trudgeon: 1

Deleted Scenes Chapter

Yes: 5

No: 0


	16. Tea with Donamarine

An: Welcome back! … I just realized that I made Medea, Blackie and Shairvani do a Fred and George tactic in the last chapter. Oh well it's affective… I really should stop reading Harry Potter and YYH crossovers…

Disclaimer: Donamarine dose not own YYH. I can't afford it and I donated my last ten to charity (no kidding) I have such a soft heart.

Claimer: I do own however The Ocs and Keiko's new power.

Reviews:

Dark Inu Fan: Blackie is not going to burn himself. The kitchen floor was cold and he has a thick layer of fur to protect him from burning. He even tucked his wings in to protect them from the mush. Knowing Uma, it was off the heat so it wouldn't burn and cause a fire. Besides Blackie (I don't know if you noticed) loves playing with food. Yeah it is one way to get parent's attention. Thanks for your comments!

kuramalover21: In your review what do you mean as action was good? I HAVEN'T ADDED ANY ACTION YET! But I will because I like to have a little action in my stories. There will be action in later chapters. It's okay if you didn't review for the last chapter it's not required. I will update soon.

poltergeist report 101: Hey no sweat I do typos all the lime. I mean Time! See what I mean? No I haven't seen 'the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy' but I think I understand what a sythe is now do you want me to explain what I meant about it again. Okay, The mortal human body treats high levels of Chaos magic like a virus when the magic starts to take over the body. So the body tries to cut off the magic's supply of the substance that threatens the life of the magic wielder. It's like having Medea and Keiko hacking their brains out almost literally to cut off the supply of the smoke vapor. Okay? I will update soon.

Bradybunch4529: Oh so that is what a trudgeon is. Oh okay. What do you mean I added fluff when Yusuke and Keiko looked at each other. HOLY SHIT! You mean to say that I added fluff with out even thinking about it. How did I manage that?! Please don't answer that. I'm not freaking out now I'm actually kind of amused that I could add fluff when I wasn't even thinking about it. I still don't know how I managed that but I will find a way… My writing actually made you guy's symthasize with Hiei? cool! It will be really fun when I add the girls and Genkai in. Yukina will find her brother not that I like toructeing Hiei or any thing I just think that Yukina should know who her half brother is. Yes half. Hiei actually mentions it in the anime the first Episode of the Dark Tounament arch when they were excorting Yukina to her home land Hiei tells that to Yusuke. More is coming soon.

Turtlesiu: Thanks for participating in my poll and you can also answer the other polls because they won't end until the final chapter and that may be a while so you can answer all the polls you like.

Rosin-sniffer: Thanks for participating in my poll. I'm guessing that your read Tamora Pircie because you know about one of the weapons mentioned in some of her books. Right?

AN: I just relized that I forgot to add an important scene last chapter! So I hope you readers don't mind a little trip "back in time" before coming back to the present. Okay? Okay.

Chapter 16

Tea With Donamarnie

That night in the hotel was one of tossing and turning. Yukina in her sub conciss removed her blanket and was twisted up in her sheets. Shirzuru left her blanket and sheets alone but she cluched her pillow in a tight embrace and twisted and turned that way. Botan slept on her side already cocconed in her comfroter and sheets. Genkai was ironicly sleeping still but even in her sleep she was well aware of her surroundings and what her companions were doing in their sleep.

They each had an Identical dream. They were wandering on some random beach were the weather was of fog yet the tempuature was of one that you could not feel. Their was no wind yet you could hear the sounds of crashing waves and sea birds calling in the distance.

Under the water was a song of harmony of something out of this world.

They girls and elder walked on the soft silky sand heading down in to the water. With out stoping the Botan, Shirzuru, Yukina, and a younger version of Genkai, kept wading. The water seemed to welcome them splashing around their legs in a friendly hug. Once the water was up to their knees the water gave them a devine glow like a god or goddess them selves.

Words crept in to their minds saying in the ocean goddess voice _"Welcome, my guests I'm glad to see you here. I will make a material essence of my self in a moment please wade a little deeper and make yourselves comfortable. I will see you shortly."_

In an instant the water travled up and over the girl's heads and what appeared to be a Japanese tea set floting on a table made of bubbles of sea fom with chairs made form coral aranged them selves to be accessed by the mortals. Botan, Shirzuru, Yukina, and Genkai sat in a circle

A bead of light the size of a pony bead apeared over one of the chairs and the bead grew larger an took the shape of the ocean goddess only instead of the modern clothing she wore earlyer she wore a sea foam green dress that match her hair no flowers were adorned her hair but she did have some type of sea weed coiled in her mane of locks. She also wore the same sandles as before.

"Okay, I have never seen the toddler do any thing like that yet." Shirzuru muttered looking at the goddess of the ocean raising an eyebrow as if the goddess was showing off.

" Koenma is in his esscence all the time because that is what he finds efficent in doing his paper work and dealing the dead spirits becase if he spread himself all over his office he would freak the spirits out worse that before they accepted the fact that they are dead. It's hard to explain talking furniture to some one who is just dealing the fact that they are decesed" Donamarine explained with her knowlage of her fellow devine workers. " I however find it easier to care for the oceans if I and spread out all over the seas instead of in one place at a time.I have seen him in his toddler form and I always wonder why he turns him self in to a teenager every time I have to do buinsess with him. I think it gives him confidence when dealing with other gods and goddess because he dose it to every one except his father." 

"Dona marine could you explain why you brought us here because I for one would rather have a good night sleep." Genkai spoke after taking a sip from her teacup.

" I came here to inform you that you are in the wrong state for finding my daughter and her family. Try the state to the south and find a town that is next to the road you seek it will give off a sort of strange feel to it but that is only because you are entering a goddess's home territory. You are accustomed to spirit energy so you should have problem confusing this feel from other feels. I'm afraid I can't let you know any thing more than that." The goddess sighed. " Now that that's taken care of I shall escort you to your beds. Sleep well."

(An: Okay now that we have had this scene let's check up on the others in the fan fic's present.)

Blackie stood in the middle of the oatmeal puddle already cool by the floor's tile. His black fur was satureted with the crushed rolled oats soaked in water. His eyes were a red brown because he need to look like he just got caught. In fact he was having fun getting Hiei away from the attention of the adults. He was trusting Medea to use her mind games to bail HIM out of trouble. Even if he did get punished at least he would have a clear concince with helping the fire demon. Blackie even tried pulling the pouting lip just like what Shairvani taught him.

"Aw, Blackie you were hungry weren't you?" Keiko now had a feeling that this was what she should do. After all it would be unfair if Blackie got punished.

Still pouting Blackie nodded. As if on que his stomich grumbled.

Uma sighed, she now had a mess to clean up and six high schoolers to get ready for school. She was thankful that Shairvani was homeschooled. " Cold cereal any one?" Uma asked.

"Blackie I think your going to need a bath." Medea entered the room with Shairvani following hearing the entire amount of dialog going on in the kitchen even if it wasn't much. Time for playing actor part two.

"B-bath!?" Blackie's eyes went wide with mock fear his eyes turning neon pink. (Blackie's eyes turn hot pink when he's afraid. He can also control his eye color to fake his emotions. Yet most of the time his eye color acts like a mood ring.)

"Yes Blackie a bath. You need to be clean before school." Medea scooped up Blackie in her arms and carried him out of the kitchen while he struggled. Both Medea and Blackie knew that Blackie could break out of Medea's grip because he was so slippery but they needed a good 'your in trouble' display and the dramatic taking the prisoner away thing was just right.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!" Blackie shouted in mock horror while he grabbed the doorframe while Medea tried to pull him out.

"Come on." Medea barked in mock exasperation. She gave a strong tug and Blackie lost this grip on the doorframe. It was all over now.

"Mama, could we have a bubble bath?" whispered the breakfast-covered creature in his mother's arms.

"No Blackie we don't have time for a bubble bath, we need to be at school on time." Medea whispered back opening the bathroom door.

"Playing Actor again I see." Peter smiled at his daughter and her charge's performance. He and his siblings did things like that all the time. He even had a sister go in to acting as a career even thought she may never be a star, she gave the best performance when they were little. Well time for breakfast.

On the breakfast table today was cold cereal and soymilk with a glass of regular milk for the essential vitamins and minerals that soymilk might have missed.

"Well you guys enjoy the health food. I'm going to get my self some real food…" Yusuke muttered as he tried to turn out the door.

"Hold it right there young man!" Mrs. Jorryn walked in between Yusuke and the kitchen door. "You can't leave the house until you have an adequate breakfast. Your growing body needs the nutrition."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I go get the 'adequate food' now." Yusuke turned to exit the back door to find that he was being directed to the kitchen table with a bowl of granola, soaked in soymilk, and a glass of ordinary milk sitting right in front of him.

"Eat up." Uma said with this annoyingly close imitation of Botan even thought she never met Botan in all of her life.

Hiei, not wanting to attract any attention from the adults, quietly began to shovel this strange food called granola in to his spoon and dropped it back in to the bowl when the adults weren't looking.

Kuwabara didn't want any attention either after seeing what happed to the fire demon and the spirit detective just politely sipped his milk.

Keiko hunched down to make herself look small and innocent stirring her granola in little complex patterns.

Kurama sat on the other side of the table eating his cereal like more like an adult than a young man for the most obvious reason.

His sharp ears picked up the distant sound of roller blades coming down the street and a familiar breathing pattern. The sound of the blades came louder and louder as they came closer. The sound of the wheels climbed up the driveway of the Jorryn residence and the person in the roller blades rang the doorbell.

"Oh, that must be Domie." Shairvani dropped her spoon in to her granola and dashed to the front door. Indeed it was Domie.

"Bonjor Everyone." Domie said as she strode in to the room, dropping her roller blades by the door and her normal shoes hanging by the laces in her hand. " As soon as Alex and Chandra is here than we can head off to school."

"Right." Shairvani nodded and returned to her granola.

The telephone rang as Uma quickly exited the room while Peter left the kitchen to finish getting ready for work.

"Pst, Domie," Medea's younger sister whispered. "Hiei and Yusuke got mothered this morning. Hiei got it to the extreme."

"That explains why they are trying to act all small and innocent. Where's Medea?" Domie asked in the same volume eyeing the oatmeal on the floor.

"Giving Blackie a bath, he rolled in the oat meal this morning to take our parent's attention away from Hiei." The younger teen whispered.

"Oh well I never liked any of Uma's oatmeal anyway. How can you two eat that stuff every morning?" Domie turned towards the Jorryn family fridge and shuffled through for her breakfast.

Shairvani shrugged.

"Hm lets see there's tofu, soybeans, tofu, soybeans, lettuce, tofu, carrots, tofu, and aha! Eggs, organically grown too… nice." Domie backed up pulling out a carton of eggs and turned to the stove. "Now were is that egg poacher?"

CRASH! Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei turned toward the source of the sound tense as if it were an attack. Something got knocked over in the bathroom down the hall and the distant roar of a hairdryer went on, with a "Blackie your dripping!" from Medea.

Domie located the egg poacher as if nothing was happening and poached two eggs from the carton. While the eggs were cooking she turned to the toaster and pull out two slices of organically grown whole-wheat bead, dropped them in to the slots, and pressed down the tabs.

"There is no need for alarm Blackie is just trying to stay wet." Domie said turning to the Tentai in an uninterested monotone.

"Why would he want to do that?" Yusuke asked.

"He probably thinks it's a game." And with that the conversation was over.

An: How was that sorry if this chapter was shorter than the others but I wanted to update when I had the chance I have been really busy with projects and assignments and I'm busy on Saturday so I'm taking the chance to update. NOW FOR THE POLLS!!!!

bow and arrow. Or maybe a glaive

Male YYH:

Kurama:3, Jin:1, Sakyo:1, Yusuke:1, I don't know: 1

Female YYH:

Botan: 1, Shirzuru:2, Keiko: 1, Genkai:1, I don't know:2

Under standing Chapter eight:

5:0 4:2 3:0 2:0 1:0

Good thanks for letting me know.

Blackie:

Ok: 1

Pulsero:

A: 1

B: 3

D: 2

Favorite OC:

Alex: 1

Medea: 3

Shairvani: 1

Blackie: 1

Favorite parings:

Keiko and Yusuke: 2

Botan and Kurama: 2

Hiei and Ayame: 1

Yukina and Touya: 1

Sakyo/Shizuru

Don't Know: 3

Reunion:

Yes: 5

Chapters

6:1

2:1

10:1

Don't have any: 2

Keiko's weapon:

Bow and arrow: 3

Boomerang: 1

Axes: 1

Sythes: 1

Trudgeon: 1

_Glaive_: 1

_Chackrams: 1_

Deleted Scenes Chapter

Yes: 5

No: 0


	17. Eggs and Ragnorock

Donamarine: Hey! Today is a friend of mine's sweet sixteen! So to celebrate I invited her to join me in my author notes. Everybody say hi to …uh which name should I call you?

Author notes Guest: Call me Domie. My Fan fiction Pen name is Bar-ohki and my Ragnorock name is Kairos Skyeyes.

Donamarine: Okay Domie then. The Character Domie's personality is an exaggeration of my friend's real life personality. You even reviewed didn't you Domie?

Domie: Twice.

Donamarine: Would you like to say the disclaimer?

Domie: ( Looks at Donamarine with a puzzled expression on her face.) Why do you do a disclaimer at the start of every chapter? I mean don't your reviewers know you do not own YYH? Why don't you just only say it only one at the start at the first chapter?

Donamarine: I know, but I like to claim that I own the OCs and Keiko's new powers.

Domie: Okay, Donamarine dose not own YYH, System of a Down, Drops of Jupiter, Ragnorock or any of the Ragnorock Characters featured in this chapter. She dose how ever own the OCs and Keiko's new power.

Donamarine: Thank you Domie. So do you want to answer the reviews now or go straight to the chapter?

Domie: Uh I usually answer my reviews at the end of the chapter so why don't we go straight to the chapter?

Donamarine: OKAY!

Chapter 17

Eggs and Ragnorock.

CRASH! Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei turned toward the source of the sound tense as if it were an attack. Something got knocked over in the bathroom down the hall and the distant roar of a hairdryer went on, with a "Blackie your dripping!" from Medea.

Domie located the egg poacher as if nothing was happening and poached two eggs from the carton. While the eggs were cooking she turned to the toaster and pulled out two slices of organically grown whole-wheat bead, dropped them in to the slots, and pressed down the tabs.

"There is no need for alarm Blackie is just trying to stay wet." Domie said turning to the Tentai in an uninterested monotone.

"Why would he want to do that?" Yusuke asked.

"He probably thinks it's a game."

"Game?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, Medea tries to chase him around with a hair dryer and Blackie tries to dodge it." Domie's toast popped up out of the toaster while the egg poacher's timer went off. The poached eggs were settled in between the slices of toast and rested on a plate.

Domie grabbed her plate and carried it to a desk with a computer that was set up in a convent corner of the kitchen, only to be greeted by hungry stares of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Keiko.

"What? This is my sandwich, go make your own." Domie glared at the moochers and with that Keiko got up and pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the stove to heat.

Hiei wasn't in the mood for cooked foods. He just hned and kept glaring at Domie's plate.

Kurama got up and started to crack about one to two eggs in a bowl using a fork to mix the yolks with the whites. While the kitsune was beating the eggs Yusuke and Kuwabara raided the Jorryn fridge with Shairvani standing right next to them directing the types of foods in the fridge.

Noticing that the moochers were moving off Domie turned on the computer and waited for the computer to stop its downloading tests and be ready for Domie's use.

"There is where the tofu is stored, and the soy beans are there. Mom keeps the cheese there; cheese goes great in omelets..." Shairvani directed, pointing to the places the food was stored.

"Oi, Shairvani your mother sure does buy a lot of health food." Kuwabara pointed out.

"Yeah my Dad's side of the family added the health food diet but my mom is the one who buys the food and believes that everybody in her house hold needs to be well nourished." Shairvani shrugged. "She had a really tough childhood and she went hungry some times. Donamarine was working over time as the ocean goddess of earth and being a single mother of a mortal child."

"So, I some times go hungry and I don't act like that." Yusuke turned to the demigoddess.

"I think it has something to do with Mom's nature or something." Medea interrupted upon her arrival with a slightly damp Blackie on her shoulder. "That and I think she when she had kids she vowed to give them a better child hood than what she had." Then she changed the subject. "Huh, looks like we are having eggs this morning."

"Yum, eggs!" Blackie smiled and turned to Medea. "Can I have scrambled eggs?"

"Sure." Medea shrugged.

Keiko turned back to the pan on the stove and sprinkled a handful of water. Once added the water instantly erupted in a column of steam and wild bubbling drops of water. Keiko smiled her satisfaction and turned the stove temperature down to four. This meant the pan was hot enough for cooking.

"Okay who wants their eggs done first?"

Genkai dragged her suitcase in to the trunk of their rental car, a 2000 yellow Volkswagen Beetle. The weather outside the hotel was cloudy and the temperature was cool. The elderly lady stood tapping her foot. How long did it take for three young girls to pack their things?!

Already an annoying man with a fishing pole, with a plastic cup safety pined to the line labeled 'fishing for beer', had bugged her enough already. He would come over with his plastic cup filled with change and wave it near Genkai's face. The elderly woman would glare at him until he backed down. Yet he would come over each time he was desperate to gather any coins only to be glared back down.

Shirzuru pasted the desk in which Botan was busy trying to pay for the night's stay, while Yukina was admiring the bouquet of false orange birds of a paradise flowers, scarlet hibiscus, white plumeria, and fuchsia orchids.

"Come on guys Genkai's waiting." Shirzuru said in Japanese while she strode to the door.

"Coming." Yukina turned her attention a way from the false flowers and followed speaking in the same language. Halfway between the table with the bouquet and the door Yukina paused and turned on her translator and turned to the man behind the desk. "Thank you for letting us stay." Yukina bowed.

The man behind the desk just smiled and replied. "No, Thank you for staying at the…"

HONK!

"Come on! I don't think Genkai can wait any longer." Shirzuru called.

"Right, coming." Yukina spoke softly as she grabbed her rolling backpack and headed out to the Volkswagen Beetle.

"Thank you for staying at the …"

HONK!

"Hotel. Please come again." The man behind the desk tuned to Botan handing her a tray with a receipt and her credit card.

"Thank you." Botan turned out the door.

"About time!" Genkai was standing out side the vehicle. Shirzuru was seated in the passenger seat in the front while Yukina was seated in the back.

"Alright lets go!" Botan dumped her suitcase in the trunk and opened the car door to enter in side.

"But before we go there are some sights I would like to see." Genkai turned to her passengers with a smirk on her face.

Domie took another bite of her sandwich and placed it on to the plate and chewed while pressing the controls for her RPG game Ragnorock. One hand was flying all over the Keyboard while her other hand was plugging in a set of headphones to the computer using the computer to play music. Her eyes were focused on the computer screen on witch she her character was multitasking as well. The acolyte or priestess in training on screen was busy defeating the undead, healing other members of the guild, leading the guild while passing Personal Messages or pms all over Ragnorock. Hiei just stared in slight amazement, How could a ningen mange to do that all by her self.

(Domie: PMs! Nuuuuu!!)

Keiko was standing at the stove while Kurama and Medea were giving her pointers on how to make the perfect omelet. It turns out that Medea had memorized a secret Jorryn family recipe, and was refusing on telling any one what the recipe. She would only to give them pointers if they were doing something wrong.

"A lid over the pan will reduce the risk of under cooked eggs yet you have to check periodically to keep it from burning." Medea advised.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shairvani and Blackie were eating their eggs; Blackie was enjoying his scrambled eggs while Shairvani was cutting up her cheese omelet from the secret Jorryn family recipe. Yusuke's egg was a hard fried egg with the yolk was broken then fried. Kuwabara's eggs were sunny side up. (Donamarine: I'm just assuming on how they like their eggs I really don't know how they like their eggs.)

Domie began to bob her head, type and click the mouse at the beat of the music. Hiei's demonic hearing told him that she was listening to something that was similar to some form of heavy metal Yusuke and Kuwabara listened to only it wasn't as so intense. He could even hear the words "Disorder, disorder, disoorrder."

(Domie: AH, Toxicity By System Of A Down)

Domie turned to Hiei noticing that he was watching.

"Aren't you going to make your breakfast?" Domie asked while she was still typing on the computer.

"Hn, I'm not in the mood for cooked foods." Hiei crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Well you need to eat something, and I can see that you are going to be a lazy bastard who will never make your self any thing this morning. So take control I'll fix you breakfast." Domie said standing to her feet before remembering. "Oh I'll notify Prop so he won't get confused." She bent her arms and her back slightly and started typing

'prop, i at m's house i need to fix guy breakfast cause he being lazy bastard he in control of my char k? let you know when i back' The PM was automatically sent to Prop who responded immediately.

'sure kai look out for him, brt.' And with that an assassin walked on screen with the curser moving over him revealing that his name was Proaghandi. Hiei received a message box that simply said 'hey'

Hiei amazingly knew how to type in English and he typed 'hey' right back.

'you know kai in rl? r you friend of hers?'

'no.' Hiei typed and sent.

'd you know m?' Prop sent right back.

'a little'

' r you staying at her house cause her mom won't let u go any where else for night?' Prop was a very perceptive person in both the game and in real life.

'yes.' Hiei typed.

Seeing that Hiei could handle this by him self, Domie turned to the counter next to the stove. She pulled out a glass from the cupboard and cracked some eggs in it. She then poured the last bit of Uma's sea salt, which wasn't much, in to the glass. She didn't need to cook it because she could sense Hiei's Youkai and knew immediately that Hiei was a demon so he might like to eat the raw eggs.

She carried the eggs in a glass over to the computer only to see the Messages reading:

'did you know that kai is our guild leader?'

'no.' Hiei typed.

'well she is.' Prop had proudly typed.

'So does this mean that I can order you around?' Hiei sent.

"No. u rn't kairos skyeyes i won't listen to u if u did order me around.' Prop sent back.

"Damn it!" Hiei said verbally.

(Domie: In Ragnorock the use messages to communicate to other players and they slaughter grammar and hardly use the shift key.

Donamarine: It's the good thing you play Ragnorock because I don't.)

Genkai drove out of Seattle after paying a visit to Pike's Market and The Seattle Aquarium. Yukina stared out the window in a depressed state of mind. She was so sure that she could free those sea otters. Botan told her that these sea otters were raised in captivity and would go to humans for food and that was not a good idea for sea otters in the wild. It only remind her of the time she was trapped in Turkine's Mansion. (Donamarine: I don't know how to spell the name of the ugly guy who kidnapped Yukina in the Spirit Detective arch or first season of YYH.)

Shirzuru could feel the koormie's depression.

"How about some music since we have a six hour drive ahead of us?" Shirzuru reached for the radio and turned the dial for a radio station.

"Great idea Shirzuru!" Botan quietly cheered with excitement.

"That she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair. She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there is a time of change. Eh hey. Since the return on the stay on the moon she listens like spring and talks like June. Eh hey eh Heay.

Tell me did you sell across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights of Venus? Man heaven is over rated. Tell me did you fall for a falling star? One with out a permanent scar and then did you miss me when you were looking for your self out there?

That she's back from the sole vacation tracing her way thought the constellation. Eh hey. She checks out most while she does tribow reminds me that there is room to grow eh hey that she's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid she might think of me as plain no change sorry bout of a man who was to afraid to fly south and never did land. But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet, did you finally get the chance dance along the latter-day head back to the milky way, tell me did Venus blow your mind?..."

"This sounds like a good song." Shirzuru shrugged as they turned on to Interstate 178.

(Don marine: I do not own Drops of Jupiter by who ever sang it. I can't remember who sang it at the moment.)

An;

Domie: Damn it! We're out of pop corn! And right in the middle of the Chapter too!

Donamarine: Okay can we now answer reviews?

Domie: sure.

Donamarine: to Icy Tears: 'Why is Uma seemingly obsessed with getting healthy food into her children?' Uma had a hard child hood growing up with a single mother who was a part time ocean goddess. Not that Donamarine was a terrible mother it was just that she had to hide Uma from her father thus making Uma's child hood hard. Other wise she would grow up in her goddess form. Gods also have this instinct to protect their offspring from any of the dangers and Uma has the instinct running strong in her veins that and she some times went hungry despite the fact that Donamarine worked hard to keep food on the table. Yes some times over protective mothers can be scary.

Hiei: HN where is the sweet snow?

Donamarine: Hiei!

Domie: Oh I invited him in from the computer during the chapter.

Donamarine: Okay... Is it alright if continue answering the reviews?

Domie: Sure.

Donamarine: to Bradybunch4529: I Can't Believe I forgot The Polls! You love the fact that Genkai kept her attitude with Donamarine the ocean goddess? Thanks I had actually imagined Genkai saying that line when I wrote it. Uma is actually a character based off of my mother. I had no intention of making her seem like she is a combination of Keiko, Botan, and Genkai. Yes Uma does not take no for an answer especially if minors are involved. She also thinks that Hiei is a teenager so she mothers him any way.

Random Elf with black hair with red streaks: Hah I will steal the bowl of popcorn!

Domie: Uh that bowl is empty except for the kernels.

Random elf: well, I could always shoot the kernels down Jhar's throat…

Domie: right.

Donamarine: who is Jhar? And Domie did you invite him too?

Domie: yeah so…

Random Elf: Jhar is a wizard

Donamarine: how many characters did you invite?

Domie: that is about it.

Donamarine: good can I continue with the reviews now?

Domie: Sure

Donamarine: to What a scene: Thanks for answering my polls but uh… I think you miss understood what I meant by original characters. I meant Medea, Domie, Alex, Chandra, Blackie, and every character in this fan fic who does not appears in the show.

Medea tumbles out of the computer: Okay I am defiantly not where I belong. (spots Hiei) Oh Hiei, mom noticed that you where gone and she sent me to look for you.

Hiei: That Onna needs to get a life I'm perfectly capable to care for my self.

Medea: I know that but TRY telling my mother that… (Looks at Donamaraine) Hey it's that crazy girl who named her self after my grandmother!

Donamarine: I'm not crazy! Or at least last time I checked…

Medea: No you're sane I can feel it… (Looks at Domie) Hey you look like my friend Domie!

Domie: Uh my name is Domie.

Medea: O.O this world gets smaller and smaller…

Donamarine: Can I continue with answering the reviews?

Medea: Yeah go ahead.

Donamarine: Thank you To Dark Inu Fan: so acting like nothing happened sounded like what you and your group does huh? Uh I already had what they were having for breakfast written already by the time you reviewed but the doughnuts I think I will save for another day… Thanks for reviewing.

And To poltergeist report: A trudgoen is a staff with a sickle blade thanks to the description from Bradybunch 4529 and A glaive is a five foot staff it an eighteen inch blade. As for a charckram I don't know. Thanks for letting me know about my grammar. Thanks for the complements.

Domie: Okay guys that is the end of the chapter. It's time to go.

Donamarine: Please exit out of the computer where you came from.Thank you for coming to celeabrate Domie's 16th Birthday.

Medea: Sure thing.

Hiei: HN

Random elf: Thanks for the kernels.

(Medea, Hiei, and Random elf exits out though the computer.)

Donamarine: Do you mind if I quote my little sister TassthePhoenix? ...Okay...That was interesting, and a little crazy. I hope it won't drive away reviewers…

Domie: Doubt it.

Donamarine: Happy Birthday Domie.

Domie: Thanks.

Now for the poll:

I'm writing a novel or it can become a Manga about Medea when her powers appear. If you came across the story in either novel story or manga would you read it?

If you guys like it will give you reviewers a sneak peek in the bonus features chapter.

Now for the changed Poll results. What a scene since I think you misunderstood the OCs Poll I didn't add your OC Poll results but I did add your other poll results.

Male YYH:

Kurama:4, Jin:2, Sakyo:1, Yusuke:2, Yoko:1 Hiei:1 I don't know: 1

Female YYH:

Botan: 2, Shirzuru:3, Keiko: 2, Genkai:2, I don't know:2

Under standing Chapter eight:

5:0 4:2 3:0 2:0 1:0

Good thanks for letting me know.

Blackie:

Ok: 1

Pretty cute:3

Pulsero:

A: 1

B: 3

D: 4

Favorite OC:

Alex: 1

Medea: 3

Shairvani: 1

Blackie: 1

Domie:1

Favorite parings:

Keiko and Yusuke: 3

Botan and Kurama: 3

Hiei and Ayame: 1

Yukina and Touya: 1

Sakyo/Shizuru

Botan/Hiei:1

Hiei/Oc

Don't Know: 3

Reunion:

Yes:7

Chapters

6:1

2:1

10:1

Don't have any: 3

Keiko's weapon:

Bow and arrow: 3

Boomerang: 1

Axes: 1

Sythes: 1

Trudgeon: 1

Glaive: 1

Chackrams: 1

Katars :1

Deleted Scenes Chapter

Yes: 7

No: 0


	18. Locked in a Dome

An: (writes down on some random clipboard): note to self… if you invite any one on to your author's notes make them promise not to invite any one else in to the author's notes. That was crazy… sighing. Well At least Domie had a great Birthday. Let's see, remember to switch Disavow with De Ja vu in Chapter Eleven because that was a really bad Typo…good thing I reread the fic… (Notices Reviewers) Oh Hey! Welcome back! I think I will answer my reviews now.

poltergeist report 101: Thanks for your compliments on my chapter and filling you in. I will update.

Dark Inu Fan: Yes it was a…er, interesting why to end the chapter. I hope I didn't scare you guys away. Sigh thanks for the random bit of info on raw eggs.

Bradybunch4529: It's okay about misspelling my pen name it was a simple mistake. You like my chapter? Wow thanks. Yes Uma is fashioned out of my mother and mom would be flattered if she read what you said… Yeah I see you love Genkai and I see you admire her. You also like the picture of Hiei at the desk at the computer. Too cute? Hiei? …Well Domie said, "Hiei is so cute…" the other day when she received a card with Hiei on it. Of course then again, when I think of cute I think of Jin, being a Jin fan of course… I think you will enjoy this chapter.

Emi011290: I see my fic got your attention… and you seem to enjoy it. Would you please participate in my polls (you don't have to if you don't want to) so that way I know about how you think about my fic like who is your favorite character and such? Thank you.

Disclaimer: Donamarine dose not Own YYH. Heck she doesn't own her Christmas presents… Yet.

Claimer: Donamarine does own how ever the OCS and Keiko's new power.

Note to all reviewers: there was a poll last chapter no one has participated yet. And Happy Holidays even if it was already celebrated. And sorry for updating late I'm sick and spent most of my time sleeping.

Chapter 18

Locked in a Dome

The moment after Hiei swore two teenaged girls opened the door. Medea abandoned the omelet in the pan to greet the guests.

She smiled the moment she saw Alex and Chandra. Chandra's eyes were bright as if she heard great news.

"Medea, Alex had a dream last night! She dreamt that I managed to merge with Tala and we became one and she believes that may be soon. It could be tomorrow or next month or next year." Chandra whispered excitedly. Then doubt reared its ugly head. "What if it was just a mix of Alex's crazy dreams or… what if Tala defeat's me?"

"Aw come on when was the last time I made a prediction wrong?" Alex asked.

"You mean besides the time you predicted that Santa Clause would sit in the pumpkin pie?" Medea asked.

"That came true in some random mall in Mississippi and you know it." The three girls broke out in hysterical laughter over that and Domie chuckled at the memory in the kitchen.

"Alright let's have breakfast." Medea said gasping for breath.

"Oh by the way Medea, you need to eat your omelet real fast or we will be late for school." Domie called from the kitchen.

"Your right!" and with that Medea rushed in to the kitchen to devour the contents on her plate while Alex and Chandra mixed up some quick eggs.

(An: This is a song on the radio)

"This is a story not so often told, yet relived every day. Yet it is so old, but it had no chance to have its say Twins from birth, hard to believe. Yaro and Hija were the son and daughter of Kimoni and Cybele. Hija was always saying 'hi ya!' While Yaro would always act rather say. Yet they fell prey, met a foe that would let them die. Kimoni and Cybele were unaware, oblivious and blind. Of the dangers their children share. A kind of spirit who would act so kind.

First he struck Yaro, saying that he needed to be like Kimoni, if he were to survive tomorrow. Or he would walk down the path of the damned. He need to be buff and strong, tough and in control. Yet he would not last for long.

Twins from birth, hard to believe, Yaro and Hija were the son and daughter of Kimoni and Cybele. Kimoni and Cybele were unaware, oblivious, and blind. Of the dangers their children shared. A kind of sprit who would act so kind.

Then the spirit struck Hija, saying that she needed to be like Cybele. To be dainty and pretty, making Hija cry in her sleeve. Her skin had to be smooth and not so gritty, she needed to be slim and small, smart and dramatic to the point were she looked like a porcelain doll.

Twins from birth, hard to believe. Yaro and Hija were the son and daughter of Kimoni and Cybele. Kimoni and Cybele were unaware, oblivious, and blind. Of the dangers their children shared. A kind of sprit who would act so kind.

If they did not obey, the god called them names, like bitch and bastard, saying that they did not see the light of day Wimps and sissies, losers, broads, and dames. Bleeding hearts and broken dreams, Suicides and drugs. No ray of hope was a beam, a bunch of screaming and lack hugs it was amazing all of Yaro and Hija survived at all.

Twins from birth, hard to believe. Yaro and Hija were the son and daughter of Kimoni and Cybele. Kimoni and Cybele were unaware, oblivious, and blind. Of the dangers their children shared. A kind of spirit who would act so kind.

Blood was spilt and tears were falling. Harassing them for thousands of years. They felt like dying starving and resorting to beers, Sound familiar? This should be it is our entire story. The name Media makes bells ring. The spirit who influenced Yaro and Hija to give them glory, yet them Media's aim was nothing but cash and gold. Not caring what happened after the lies were told. Now we know the story of Yaro and Hija."

The radio finished playing in the car as Genkai drove. Shirzuru bobbed her head in rhythm to the beat while Botan and Yukina were fast asleep.

"Well that was Yaro and Hija sung by TIFI." The radio announced. "Now let's see if we have any requests… Oh we received an email by Jo Smithy requesting the French song Chaos Is Possessing Me By TIFI and another song titled The Girl on the Wrestling Team by TIFI…"

Genkai rolled her eyes.These werenice songs but she had been listening to the radio for the past hour, it was time to turn it off.

"Shirzuru, could we please turn that radio off? It's starting to give me a mild headache." Genkai asked quietly.

"Oh sure." Shirzuru turned the dial off with no enthusiasm and casually looked out of the window. 'I wonder what Baby Bro is up to now…' She wondered.

Kuwabara rushed out of the front door of the Jorryn's household followed closely by Hiei, Kurama, Medea, Domie, Alex, Shairvani and Chandra to avoid Keiko's wrath. Even in another county Keiko still was determined to get Yusuke to go to school.

"Damn it Keiko why do you always have to drag me to that place?!" Yusuke swore being dragged out of the building by Keiko who was wearing her school uniform instead of Medea's shirts and pants.

'Is it just me or is Keiko getting stronger?' Yusuke though trying to have a stubborn hold on the door.

"Uh Yusuke it's not a good idea to swear in front of my mother." Medea began. 'It looks like Keiko's body is realizing the oncoming threat and is giving her a boost of strength.Now she just needs to keep that boost of strength and flexibility up if she is to survive the on coming ordeal. That also means Pulsero's plotting something…'

Domie could read Medea's mind and nodded. She would have to train Keiko harder to keep this new burst of strength. How ever this was bad news for Yusuke but at least he would get a decent education…

"Yusuke the teachers only lecture you because you skip school! Now you can at least have a clean slate in this country!" Keiko gave Yusuke's leg another tug and the doorframe made a cracking sound.

"Uh guys if you keep this up you'll ruin the house." Medea spoke while developing a sweat drop.

CRACK!!!!!!!

'Too late.' Medea thought here eyes bugging out at the damaged the arguing couple and inflicted. 'Holy shit!' Then she saw the danger flying towards Yusuke and Keiko.

The entire door was ripped off by the hinges and was sent flying after Yusuke and Keiko who landed on the ground. It looked like it was flying dangerously close to Yusuke's and Keiko's head. As a reaction Yusuke brought his hand out to unleash his Rei Gun but Keiko was quicker. Without thinking Keiko created a dome of bubbling turquoise chaos magic that covered both of them, then she pushed her palms forward in an X and mentally pushed the flying door to a stop. Once out of momentum the door fell harmlessly straight to the ground below it.

"Uh…did you do that?" Yusuke asked dumbfounded staring at the door as if it would get up and attack them.

Keiko nodded staring wide eyed at the door too. Her instincts were congratulating her for saving both her self and Yusuke.

"Are you okay?" She asked only when she found her voice.

"Uh I think s-!"Yusuke replied getting up only to have his head hit the top of the ceiling with a thump. Then he swore in words that you would not want to read in a fan fic.

"YUSUKE!!!"

"Any idea what to what's going on?" Chandra whispered loudly as she watched Keiko tried to strangle Yusuke.

"He either swore some thing really bad or he said something perverted." Kuwabara replied.

Then Keiko suddenly released Yusuke's neck looking apologetically. Only then Yusuke's hand went under her skirt and she bitch slapped him.

"Ooh… score one for Keiko." Domie muttered.

"This reminds me of that dream I had last month…" Alex mused.

It seemed that this was the worst it was going to be so Keiko and Yusuke turned to the dome only to find they had a bigger problem, the dome didn't disappear, leaving them trapped inside.

"OH great Keiko used her strongest defense and now she and Yusuke can't get rid of it." Medea muttered.

"You mean that Keiko used a strong defense and she doesn't know how to get out of it?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait there is frost on the grass around them did she…" Kurama began.

"… Use heat energy from the ground and used it for her dome? Yes." Alex finished and answered.

"Keiko, can you hear me?" Medea asked loudly.

Inside the dome Keiko paused and turned to her fellow chaos magic user and nodded.

"Could you think about the dome disappearing. Then it is bound to dissolve." Domie hollered so she could be heard.

Keiko crawled to the center and sat on her legs and closed her eyes in a meditative style. She sat there and tried to picture the dome melting in the ground then the strange turquoise yet transparent substance rose back up when Keiko received the thought ' I can't do it!'

"Try again!" Medea shouted before Yusuke say any thing.

"Come on Damn it Keiko I know you can do it!" Domie shouted.

"If Medea could do it so can you." Alex shouted excitedly.

Shairvani walked up to the dome and forcefully poked it. "Titsu!" she spoke with in an annoying tone that meant that she enjoyed it.(An: don't know how to spell the Japanese word for poke.)

It had no affect. Then she kicked and shouted in pain.

"STUPID DOME!" and kicked it again to no affect.

Keiko took a deep breath, closed her eyes and refocused on the dome. As she pictured it, it began to melt. Once the orbs had melted Keiko took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She saw Yusuke standing up with out bumping his head on something.

"I did it!" Keiko whispered with slight pride and excitement.

"Uh Guys we're going to be late for school." Domie said as she picked up her roller blades and gave them a strong push down the drive way. Then before they leaned on the side Domie jumped up in to them and leaned forward to buckle them while still riding down the road. 'This means that we will run another five k afterschool...' she thought after noticing Keiko's difficulty with her dome. She would have to have stronger will in order to use her powers effectively.

Medea pulled up her Backpack while an invisible Blackie jumped up on to her shoulder and left the house shouting "Bye Mom, Dad, and Shairvani." At a mild and easy run Medea ran to catch up with Domie who stopped at the end of the block.

Chandra and Alex climbed on to their scoter and Skate board, leaving the Boys and Keiko to stand on the lawn with their bikes waiting.

Uma walked out the door now having finally getting her sister-in-law off the phone only to see the damaged door with an alarm expression on her face. Then she sighed and pressed her fore and middle finger of her right hand to what remained of the door frame. Then she traced the out line of the front entrance and stepped out to wave good bye to her Elder daughter and her Japanese charges.

They had already clambered on to their Bikes except Keiko who walked up to Uma.

"Um Mrs. Jorryn could I please borrow Medea's bike for today?" Keiko asked politely.

"Sure Keiko. Just make sure you return them safely and wear a helmet." Uma then went over to Medea's bike and helmet to adjust it to Keiko's size. Then making sure Keiko wore the helmet, wrist guards, elbow pads, knee pads, and hip pads. Then Uma gave Keiko five two foot long chains and five unique bike locks.

"These don't have a combination but they are voice activated and will only open at the password you chose. Give them to your friends." The mother whispered to her guest. Then she looked at her watch as her eyes widened.

"Looks like this will be a first as I will let you guys bike to school." The adult woman sighed only to be briefly hugged by Keiko and she heard. "Thank you so much."

At the end of the drive way Uma waved off her child and guests until they were out of sight.

Peter finally ready for work walked to the front door only to find the front door was missing and his wife had used a warding spell to serve as a front door until it was repaired. He could fell the wards.

Uma was standing at the drive way waiting for any of the teenagers to turn back after calling goodbye but none of them even looked back. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder causing her to turn in to the light blue eyes of her husband. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Your glowing again, Uma." He whispered despite. Then he walked to his dark blue truck and turned to Uma before entering saying in normal volume "I'll be back at lunch to help you fix the front door before you have to go to work."

"Thanks but I think I can fix it myself I just need to visit the hardware store again." Uma smiled at her spouse before Peter turned on the truck and backed out of the driveway.

Then she turned at Shairvani adopting this look that said 'get back inside and open your textbook to page 245' while her home schooled youngest wave good bye to her father.

Once out of sight of the Jorryn house hold, Medea stopped causing Domie, Alex, Chandra, Keiko, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama to hit the brakes.

"Okay now we need an excuse as to why I have guests today because ever since Columbine our school's security was always freaked out about unexcused guests. So I was thinking that Keiko could be my cousin since we look similar. Yusuke, you could be her step brother because boyfriend may not work as a reason you are here. Besides the guest have to be related… Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei you can be um…" Medea said pointing at the people she was talking to, using her self control from letting the Japanese visitors from exploding.

"How about, Yusuke's cousins?" Chandra asked from her scooter.

"Could I be adopted?" Hiei inquired obviously hoping not to be considered related to the other members of the Tentai.

"Sure what ever, well we better get going but first… Keiko lets take off those pads they must be uncomfortable." Medea suggested.

Finally they got to school and were in class in time for home room. Amazingly all four American girls had the same home room after visiting the office to collect the five guest tags.

Today they had a substitute teacher who would disappear behind a book so no one actually knew what he looked like.

"Daminique Allen." He read in a monotone voice.

"Uh it Dominique Allen sir, but you can call me Domie for simplicity sake." Domie said as politely as she could yet her face showed the obvious insult the teacher gave her.

"Whatever, Alexandra Bohannon."

"Here! Uh... you could call me Alex." Alex raised her hand and corrected.

He kept reading until he reached Medea's name.

"Medea Jorryn,"

"Here."

"Chandra Tala… Now that is a weird last name."

Chandra bared her teeth thinking 'How dare he insult my dear departed father!'

"Here!" Chandra barked at the insult.

"Whatever…" the sub kept looking down the list as if he never heard that bark from the insulted girl unaware that her last name was a girls first name in Native American and meant wolf or that he ruined the pretty sounding last name with his monotone drone.

Medea moaned and rested her head on to the desk.

'Whoa the teacher just broke a record for the fastest person to make Chandra bare her teeth.' Medea thought. 'This will be a long day.'

An: Whew this chapter is done. I took the effort to make this chapter nice and long. I hope you guys like after all I'm sick I hope I can get over this by tomorrow…

Poll: What did you think of Keiko's Defense Dome?

Male YYH:

Kurama:5, Jin:2, Sakyo:1, Yusuke:3, Yoko:1, Hiei:2, Matari:,1 Kuwabara:1,Touya:1 I don't know: 1

Female YYH:

Botan: 3, Shirzuru:4, Keiko: 3, Genkai:3,Yukina:1 I don't know:2

Under standing Chapter eight:

5:0 4:3 3:0 2:0 1:0

Good thanks for letting me know.

Blackie:

Ok: 1

Pretty cute: 4

Pulsero:

A: 1

B: 4

D: 4

Favorite OC:

Alex: 1

Medea: 3

Shairvani: 2

Blackie: 1

Domie: 1

Favorite parings:

Keiko and Yusuke: 3

Botan and Kurama: 3

Hiei and Ayame: 1

Yukina and Touya: 1

Sakyo/Shizuru: 2

Botan/Hiei: 1

Hiei/OC: 1

Don't Know and/or don't care: 4

Reunion:

Yes: 8

Chapters

6:1

2:1

10:2

7:1

Don't have any: 3

Keiko's weapon:

Bow and arrow: 3

Boomerang: 1

Axes: 1

Sythes: 1

Trudgeon: 1

Glaive: 1

Chackrams: 1

Katars: 1

Staff with sword attachment: 1

Deleted Scenes Chapter

Yes: 8

No: 0

Action: 8

Novel:

Yes: 3

No: 0


	19. The Single sense &Tag

An: All these reviews happened so quickly… Thanks for your comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Claimer: I do however own the OCs and Keiko's new power.

Reviews:

Dark Inu Fan: Yeah, that is a nice name. Do you really have a class mate named Bear? Cool. I will keep up the good work.

poltergeist report 101: Oh… so a staff with a sword attachment is a kind of scythe. Okay. Um it was a poll result from interviewing my sister TassthePhoenix and well she is attached to swords and I wanted an original (as in something that isn't already used in YYH like whips, swordsand guns…)weapon so we went for a compromise. Oh and thanks for participating in my poll. I will update again soon.

BradyBunch4529: Wow I see you absolutely love the defense dome. Yea, Yusuke having to learn that he can't always protect her is such a surprise because he has been her first line of defense but when that first line of defense is gone like when Yusuke's on a mission what will Keiko do? How did I manage to add Yusuke Keiko fluff? … How did I manage that? The going to school scene was a scene that I thought up moments before I wrote it and found that it made an excellent plot point which is some thing that I need to do because I found that I was taking too much time with the breakfast scene with all those subtle hints about the characters and foreshadowing that I need to get a move on in the plot. Yes Jin is very cute.

Chapter 19

The Single Sense (Uh oh), and Tag.

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"Yeah, I did, isn't he the hottest?"

"Nah, the short one is mister hot, dark, and handsome…Sigh"

"What do you think Muriel?"

"The one with long red hair is just as attractive as Hussein, Oh why does Jorryn have to have such hot cousins." A clique of girls whispered to each other sitting in their desks behind Medea and her "cousins." They were all looking like the stereotypes formed by Barbie.

Muriel had dark hair and brown eyes that could pierce the self esteem of any younger girl who had the potential to be popular.

Medea rolled her own eyes at the conversation behind her and went back to taking notes. Muriel lived in her own paranoid and delusional world.

A bunched up piece of paper went flying and bounced off the back of Kurama's head. He caught it before it landed on the desk behind him. He opened up the scrunched up note to find another love message from an admirer.

He had advised Hiei to glance down it carefully as if he was reading it and looked for any thing out of the ordinary, like love spells or the remains of someone's idea of a sick joke, just incase any of Medea's class mates were gifted (however unlikely) before stuffing into his pocket to dispose of it carefully. So Kurama took his own advice.

Then the savoir know as the bell decided to help the two demons by ringing to end homeroom.

Hiei let out a sigh of relief as he got out of the desks to stretch. Then he strolled by the waste basket and dumped all of his secret admirer notes in the waste basket. Kurama copied him only into the recycling box at the door.

Yusuke shredded up some notes he received but they were ones that stated: "if you break up with your girl friend, come and seek me out…" How did they know he had a girl friend?

Kuwabara also had a few notes too stating similar things to Yusuke's only they also stated that he seemed to be a guy with a lot of honor and other things like that.

"It's begun." Medea whispered to her guests.

"What?" All five Japanese visitors asked.

"Um I think I'm not the best person to tell you guys." Medea said turning a corner of the hall way and headed down some stairs as quickly as a running cheetah. She turned in order to looked up the stairs calling "Are you guys coming, or not?"

"Oh why not head to Gym class with out us, why don't you." Domie remarked sarcastically popping up right behind Yusuke before racing down the stair faster, if possible, than Medea.

"Yeah! Gym Class! The least boring class around, next to history that is!" Alex cheered throwing her fist up in to the air triumphantly before disappearing and reappearing right next to Domie with a new appendage on her shoulder.

It was grey with a long bushy tail. It had large black eyes that leaked with innocence and as much excitement as Alex. It sat on its hind legs and had its forepaws seemed to mimic Alex's gestures. It had two buck teeth and its tail was erect like an excited puppy.

Domie immediately noticed Alex's pet.

"Alex, why do you bring your pet squirrel to school?" Domie asked growing irritated at the little fluffy creature on her friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong with bringing Jeffrey to school? Medea brings Blackie to school all the time. Right Blackie?" Alex stubbornly replied.

"Right!" an invisible Blackie answered quietly so he could not draw attention to passerby.

"Blackie is invisible, Jeffery is not Alex." Domie stated at the bottom of the stairs while Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei began to stride down the three stories to catch up with the girls at the base of the staircase.

"So, at least a squirrel is a creature everyone can see every day. No one would ever believe that a little creature that resembles a bat and a dog was running a round the school with out thinking that it was a wild rumor or that he or she was high on something." Alex retorted picking up her pet and turning him towards Domie. "Aw come on, isn't he cute?"

"Get that thing away for me or I will throw a frisbee at him!" The girl Jeffery was facing spoke with her voice subtlety rising.

"Admit it your afraid of him aren't you." Alex mention slightly smug.

"No I'm not I just hate squirrels!"

Hiei hned in agreement, he didn't like annoying squirrels always bugging him while he was trying to sleep.

"For how long have you hated squirrels? Maybe you were traumatized when you were little…"

Medea decided to intervene in her friend's argument or they would be late for their next class. But before she could open her mouth Chandra was brought in to the argument.

"Well around the full moon Chandra might see Jeffery as a snack." Domie brought in.

"Domie! I will never eat any thing that has emotional value to any one I know. Even Tala won't eat any squirrels during the full moon.She can't even catch one." Chandra snapped. Her mouth made snapping sounds of her teeth coming together with slight force, just like a dog who was trying to snap at flies.

"Whoa, someone's PMSing." Yusuke muttered.

"Yusuke!" Keiko bobbed him in the back of his head with a paperback book she was carrying titled Sabrel. (An: that is such a good book. I don't own even a copy. The book belongs to Garth Nix.)

Chandra seemed to have heard Yusuke from one and a half stories away.

"I heard that!" Chandra shouted but before she would dash back up the stair Medea knew this was time to intervene.

"Uh Guys, we're going to be late if we don't get to the locker rooms now." Medea said, stepping in between Alex and Domie, as well as Chandra and the staircase.

"Right." Alex placed Jeffery on her shoulder while she dashed off down the hall with Domie and Chandra following Medea turned to the Japanese students and gestured her guests to follow her as they stepped off the staircase.

As they reached the locker rooms Medea with an invisible Blackie in her arms and turned to Keiko and the members of the Tentei. She handed Blackie to Kurama.

"You boys can head toward the boy's locker room and ask the teacher for some spare clothing and show him your tags. Keep Blackie with you. Keiko you can come with me and I'm sure the female teacher can lend you some spare cloths." Medea directed before leading Keiko inside the girls locker room.

"Well shall we?" Kurama began.

"Yeah let's go." Kuwabara turned heading towards the room with a sign that read Boy's locker room.

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke turned while Hiei hned and all four headed down to the locker room.

Once inside Medea lead Keiko to a locker with numbers chipped off and opened the locker up. Once Medea had access to her clothing she pulled out a white shirt and a pair of black shorts and pressed them in to Keiko's hands.

"There, I haven't worn them so they should be okay." Then she pulled out another pair of P.E. clothing. Once Medea and Keiko were dressed some random girl dropped a tube of lip gloss.

"Oh! I've dropped my favorite tube of lip gloss and I need it!" the girl squealed. The tube of lip gloss rolled toward Medea and Keiko before rolling under the lockers and out of reach.,

"I'll get it." Medea leaned over the bench and reached underneath. Her hand brushed up against cob webs which Medea ignored, and felt her fingers tapping on top if the tube and coiled around. When Medea gave it back to the girl she cuddled it like it was her first child that was just rescued from a fire.

"Thank you so much!" the girl cheered.

"Uh… It was no problem." Medea developed a sweat drop and backed away slowly. When Medea turned around she heard a "Now I can kiss the hot red head from Japan."

"Uh are you sure he will appreciate that some random girl he had never met in his life comes up only to kiss him?" Medea stopped turned around to the fantasying girl.

"…And how the hell do you know that?" the Lip Gloss Girl snapped like a spoiled brat.

"Dude… He's my cousin." Medea retorted before turning to Keiko to lead her out of the girls locker room.(An: I have a cousin in real live who goes to my school to, and I've always wanted to say that line. Yet noone has asked me so I gave Medea a chance to say that line.)

As they left the locker room, something caught Keiko's eyes. It was a sliver chain and an inch long bottle filled with blue sand dangling down Medea's front. Keiko stared at the pendant while Medea directed her down the hall.

"That's pretty I don't think I've seen it before, where did you get it?" Keiko asked.

"Oh, this old thing, I wear it every day under my clothing, sometimes I have it hang out side of my shirt. I've had it all of my life." Medea smiled as she fingered it.

"Wow."

"Well come on we better get going or the boys will be left with the flocks of girls who have been attracted to them by the single scene."

"The what?" Keiko stopped and turned towards Medea.

Domie, Alex, and Chandra were standing in row call and after their names were called the came over to hang with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Medea and Keiko entered the gym moments before Medea's name was called so they were considered on time.While they entered Medea retucked her pendant back under her shirt before anyone else noticed.

Once the student's were accounted for the gym teacher looked up from his clip board and shouted with a voice that fill the gym "Now we can run laps around the gym for seven minutes, please do not stop, walk, and chat until I figure what is today's warm ups."

Few of the students obliged, most of which were Medea, Keiko, Domie, Alex, Chandra, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. The American girls ran with endurance that their peers lacked and some of which were just slowly waking or standing and chatting and the P.E. teacher wasn't even paying attention to what the class was doing.

Domie, Alex, Chandra, and Medea were already running laps around the groups of students. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, and Hiei quickly figured out that they were supposed to do.

Seven minute's of non stop walking or running the gym teacher lifted his head from the game of tic tac toe against the hardest competitor… himself.

"Alright," He shouted. "I've decided that our warm up will be Everybody's it."

The eruption of reactions was astounding. Most had either an expression of shock on this new torture and protested. Some almost screamed and one girl practically fainted.

Keiko suddenly felt sympathy for the victims of the group especially those whowouldbe tagged By Yusuke and Hiei. Then her eyes noticed the reactions of Medea and her friends and felt another twang of sympathy.

Medea's reaction was one of 'wow' as f she had been given a rare yet mild treat. Domie's reaction was just a shrug. Alex just smiled and Jeffrey just dove in to the refuge of Alex's curly blond hair. Chandra suddenly had the eye of a hunter and her eyes began to search for targets.

Once the Teacher shouted the word "GO!" all hell broke lose.

Students suddenly were running away from Medea and her friends while giving the Japanese guests a wide birth in case Medea's ability in tag was genetic.

Hiei instantly decided that he like this game and was gone in a flash.

The rules were that the tags had to be harmless and that once you were tagged you had to sit until the teacher decided that the round was over and those sitting had to do 20 sets of the exercise, normally it was push ups.

Medea was swift and no student was able to tag her but the students suddenly found that they had a new speed as they tried to out run her. They were usually unsuccessful.

Chandra was also swift but she would stock her targets subtly until she was close to them and she would spring to action like a hunting wolf only she her moves always ended with a tag.

Domie would just charge and tag any one in her way. Her targets were usually bunches of people who tired to stick together in groups.

Alex ran around her tagging victims were tagged from behind and were at random.

Hiei's targets were the most numerous of the whole class possibly because he was moving too fast for people to see.

Yusuke wasn't far behind him in a few tags.

Kurama managed to tag a few and they were polite taps.

Kuwabara had accomplished a little higher number compared to Kurama and they were usually students caught by surprise.

Keiko was also caught by surprise but the tagger was a girl with piercing brown eyes and dark hair. Then Muriel of the Piercing Eyes was tagged by Yusuke.

Medea ended up being tagged by Domie, who was tagged by Hiei. Alex managed to tag Kurama while she was tagged by Hiei also but she had gotten him at the same time.

The only two student's who were left were Yusuke and Kuwabara but the teacher blew the whistle when they had tagged each other at the same time.

The rest of the morning flew by quickly with the rest of Medea's classes after Gym Domie had to go to French, Alex had Ancient History for her project on a Viking Archeological site in Sweden, and Chandra had a paper due in Myths and Legends class about the myths ofmagical wolvesand how they were first stared as a legend. All of the classes were double blocks.

Lunch went slower than a frozen solid glacier. Girls instantly flocked Hiei and Kurama. Each of them seemed to have the same request of a date with them.

Hiei having no idea what to do fled the scene in a flash with the girls seemingly tracking him down. When Hiei made his daring escape Kurama managed to sneak out of the crowd only to be caught by them. Kurama found him having the need to run out side with girls in hot pursuit.

"I see the girls have already started following their single senses poor Kurama, poor Hiei. They won't leave them alone." Domie sighed swinging her purple lunch box from her shoulder.

"What the hell is the single sense?" Yusuke asked in his normal tone.

"Yeah, what exactly is it. Is sounds like nothing I had ever heard of." Kuwabara mentioned after Yusuke.

"The single sense is a set of senses girls have to attract them to potential boyfriends. They are especially attracted it they are attractive. How ever it has nothing to do with personality traits, just looks." Domie explained.

"…And how do you know this?" Yusuke questioned.

"Dude I have the single sense, but I'm not a flockier like the girls harassing Hiei and Kurama."

"Yet how would you have the single sense?" Kuwabara inquired.

"Dude I am in fact female thank you very much." Domie informed the boys leaning forward and smirking at the looks on their faces.

"Yeah we knew that it's just" Kuwabara began in shock but then was interrupted.

"I not the type of girl who acts like a rabid fan girl."

"Oh." Both boys answered in unison.

"But then why aren't any girls following us?" Kuwabara asked.

"The girls could sense that you already had girl friends, so to prevent problems between girls, single girls generally try to avoid them." Domie informed them picking a table in a deserted table in a distant corner so Hiei and Kurama could join them with out drawing too much attention. Then she unzipped her lunch box.

Medea led Keiko back from the Lunch line with a lot of food on their trays.

"… See Keiko they don't mind that we take all this food from the salad bar because it was already paid for." Medea stated while Keiko looked with a concerned expression on her face like she was shoplifting or something. "Don't worry your not stealing. They are already charging my lunch account so you guys can also have your lunches."

"Oh. Here Yusuke this is for your lunch." Keiko said turning to Yusuke and giving some… what looked remotely like a sandwich. Yusuke gave this expression like it was really alive. Not that his demon heritage would mind it moving it just made his human heritage squeamish. Kuwabara felt the same way.

An: There Chapter 19 is done on my dad's lap top at my great aunt and uncle's house. For Christmas I received a MP3 player, so I can use that to keep my fan fic which seems to work better than floppy disks. I'm so happy! Now I have a poll. Since I dropped a lot of clues for Chandra's ability I'm going to let you guess what she is.

So, the Poll is: What do you think Chandra's power/ ability is. Or What is she?

The second poll I'm adding is the poll I added a few chapters back that no one participated and I what to know what you guys think. If Medea's story was in a book, Manga/graphic novel, or anime would you read and watch it?

Please answer both of the polls. And Action lovers, Action will happen in later chapters but I don't know when. Please Review. Oh and poltergeist report 101 you don't have to participate in the polls because you have already answered it. But if you want your participation in the poll results, you could if you want to.

Male YYH:

Kurama:5, Jin:2, Sakyo:1, Yusuke:3, Yoko:1, Hiei:2, Matari:,1 Kuwabara:1,Touya:1 I don't know: 1

Female YYH:

Botan: 3, Shirzuru:4, Keiko: 3, Genkai:3,Yukina:1 I don't know:2

Under standing Chapter eight:

5:0 4:3 3:0 2:0 1:0

Good thanks for letting me know.

Blackie:

Ok: 1

Pretty cute:4

Pulsero:

A: 1

B: 4

D: 4

Favorite OC:

Alex: 1

Medea: 3

Shairvani: 2

Blackie: 1

Domie:1

Favorite parings:

Keiko and Yusuke: 3

Botan and Kurama: 3

Hiei and Ayame: 1

Yukina and Touya: 1

Sakyo/Shizuru:2

Botan/Hiei:1

Hiei/OC:1

Don't Know and/or don't care: 4

Reunion:

Yes:8

Chapters

6:1

2:1

10:2

7:1

Don't have any: 3

Keiko's weapon:

Bow and arrow: 3

Boomerang: 1

Axes: 1

Sythes: 1

Trudgeon: 1

Glaive: 1

Chackrams: 1

Katars :1

Staff with sword attachment:1

Deleted Scenes Chapter

Yes: 8

No: 0

Action: 8

Novel:

Yes: 3

No: 0

Defense Dome:

Pretty Cool: 2

Bloody Perfect: 1


	20. No Biscuit's for You!

An: Happy New Year! And Today I post my Twentieth chapter! I also have watched the YYH 24-26 DVDs. And finished Chapter Black! Now I think I will do the disclaimer and answer my reviews.

Disclaimer: Donamarine will never own YYH; She borrowed the DVDs from a close friend of hers and gave them back so she owns nothing.

Claimer: However she does own the OCS and Keiko's new power.

Chapter 20

No Biscuits for You!

(An: about the first four paragraphs are in Muriel's POV)

Muriel picked up the tray that held the um… special, which didn't look any special, and turned her gaze around the cafeteria. Her normal group of friends, who were in pursuit of either Hiei or Kurama, They were not available to eat lunch with. Muriel instantly spotted Medea, her cousins, Domie, and Alex sitting at a table in a distant corner, but Hiei and Kurama were missing.

Speaking of the two boys, Hiei stealthily appeared next to his cousins, only to be handed a sandwich, which judging by the way he looked at it and immediately threw it a way with out facial expression change, which to Muriel's eyes, seemed to be absolutely attractive. Then his red haired counter part crept to his spot by the table to be handed the same substance Hiei was handed.

Medea noticed the look in the spoiled girl's eye and her own eyes changed from their normal calmness to a sharp, cold, and bitter look when she saw Muriel. Domie noticed the sudden change in her friend's eyes and Alex stopped halfway from taking another bite of the sandwich she brought from home only to follow Medea's glare.

Someone bumped in to Muriel, no something; no human being would ever bump in to Muriel Zayn. A blond haired something headed in the direction as the table.

Chandra turned around and apologized to Muriel, who ignored her. Chandra sighed, in all of her other schools she was constantly ignored by her peers, Then around the full moon she would make her appearance and be seen as a monster. Medea, Domie, and Alex were the first ever non-canines besides her parents to accept her for who she was, and tried to help her.

Chandra smiled too and walked a pace quicker to her friends. But halfway she stopped, her eyes went blank, she dropped her tray, and before her eyes she saw an image. The image was one with a black wolf carrying a white pup in a damp dark wood illuminated by the light of the full moon. Then she felt her animal instincts rise as her friends rose. Then she summoned her free will and used it to forced her head to shake. Then she dashed out of the cafeteria and ran in to the hall. Medea, Keiko, Domie, Alex, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got up and followed Chandra.

They traced her to the girl's bathroom down the hall where the girls rushed in to see what they could do for Chandra. Even Blackie was left with the boys.

The girls found Chandra sitting in a corner in tears.

"Chandra?" Medea said quietly. ' Damn!' Medea thought ' I must have scared Chandra when I glared at Muriel. She must have thought that I was glaring at her. Can things get any worse?' " Look Chandra I'm sorry I wasn't glaring at you I was showing my distaste with Muriel." Medea looked down looking ashamed.

Chandra dried her tears and patted Medea on the shoulder.

"It wasn't you I just had an attack." Then Chandra turned to Keiko and took a deep breath. While she was at it, it would be wise to let Keiko know what was going on. " Keiko… I think it would be wise to tell you…"

"What is it?" Keiko asked.

" I have this problem around the full moon, in which I transform in to a wolf like being and wreak havoc." Chandra admitted looking down.

Medea blinked, ' Why is Chandra having a problem admitting it?' Medea thought.

"Oh, so why are you so nervous about that?" Keiko gave Chandra this look of understanding and pure listening.

"I'm a …a…" Chandra began and shivered out of fear and nervousness.

"Get on with it Chandra, the sooner you tell her, the sooner get it over." Domie said applying some pressure in her tone.

"a… werewolf." Chandra squeaked the word 'A' and whispered the word 'werewolf'.

Then Chandra's memory came to the surface:

A large black wolf was running in some deciduous forest with his pup dangling in his mouth. The pup was being carried like all wolf cubs at this age. She was small and very young, so young if she was a human she would be an infant only a few months old. The pup was a white as the light reflecting from the full moon.

The bluish grow sank to the earth in rays as if bounced from the sun to the moon and finally landing in this forest.

The cub instinctively snuggled in her father's grasp. The father wolf lifted his whiskers in reply of a wolf's smile. He had a big future planed for his daughter. If often was easy for a controlled werewolf to teach another one to be in control too. Yet it was often close to mission impossible but if one wolf helped another the passage would be much easier. However the only one he could trust to train his little Tala was him self. Her mother was just a human and would never understand how to control the inner wolf inside their daughter.

Tala the name he would only call her by when she is in this form, Chandra when she was in her human form.

On his left front leg was the scars of teeth form the bite he received. It was hard for him to control it. Fifteen years of training to control himself around the full moon. Yet once a werewolf his children and descendants would have to suffer the curse of the full moon too.

The pup squeaked in protest as they jumped over a log and the father wolf slowed to a stop. His pup was small and tired but he did not dare let her go. She was still uncontrolled and would run off, If she could. She had no teeth yet thankfully so she could not bite any one.

Father sat down to scratch a flea by his neck; his foot brushed up against a red collar his wife made him put on. Just in case. The collar had tags to show were he lived and who to call. Tala was too little to wear one yet.

Once relived of the flea The wolf dashed back in a swift running speed, he need to be home before moon set and he turned into a man and his pup turned back into a baby. His paws then started to hit a hard ground made of rocks, tar, and asphalt. Light reflecting tape was invisible in the dark. Then around a corner was a set of head lights coming so sudden the male wolf froze and it was too late to move completely out of the way, but enough to for the car to miss his pup…

Chandra shook her had at the memory of her father's death, fighting a fresh wave of tears. 'Enough!' she told her self.

"There, there," Alex patted her on her shoulder while Jeffrey dashed down her arm and onto Chandra's other shoulder and nuzzled her cheek in a reassuring way.

"Now that we have admitted your problem we can take the next step in recovery!" Alex stood up and said cheerfully.

"Recovery?" Keiko questioned.

"Yeah! Now we need to have Chandra merge with her wolf self, who we call Tala, and we can help her in today's world!" Alex cheered.

Chandra smiled she was extremely thankful that she had her friends in moments like this.

"THANK YOU!!!!!!!!" Chandra shouted as she hugged Alex the remains of tears were suddenly gone. Then she turned to Keiko and with this pleading eye requested, "Keiko could you keep this a secret? Girl to girl?"

"Sure." Keiko never wanted to do something that would ruin somebody's trust.

"I think Hiei already knows, being telepathic and everything. But he's being good boy by not talking so I think I will give him a biscuit later for being so good." Domie spoke up in a happy pet owner of an obedient dog.

"Kurama, can you hear any thing?" Yusuke asked his ear was pressed to the door of the girl's bathroom. Kuwabara followed suit.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what they are talking about." Kurama admitted. He had no idea how Yusuke convinced him to eavesdrop. Maybe it had something to do with a fox's curiosity with what was going on with Medea and her friends.

" Wait," Kuwabara raised his hand for a moment, " I think I'm starting to hear words."

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke focused on listening with their ears, Blackie having no idea what they were doing but decided to copy by placing his hidden ears to the wall, however he did hear some muffles do to the thin walls but nothing he could understand.

"Sure." The boys heard Keiko's voice say. Then Domie's voice could be heard.

"I think Hiei already knows, being telepathic and everything. But he's being good boy by not talking so I think I will give him a biscuit later for being so good." Her tone was one as if she had been praising a dog.

The ma-zoku, Spiritually-aware human, and the kitsune turned to Hiei with a look of shock, confusion, sweat drops, and a look of holding back laughter from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

(An: Ma-zoku is what I think Yusuke's species of Demon is… I think. If you know what Yusuke is really could you please correct me? And Ma-zoku means Demon kin in The Japanese dub. Even thought they call it Ma-zoku in the English dub.)

" If you don't know concept of the conversation from Domie you won't understand." Hiei muttered glaring back."

"Yeah she does give you that impression…" Kurama replied.

Just then the boys could hear foot steps heard foot steps of the girls coming out of the bath room and the boys scrambled out of the hall leaving little Blackie with his ear stuck to the wall his expression was one of confusion.

"I'm not going to ask what happened." Medea said as she came within hearing rage and saw the little fuzz ball trying to listen to the wall with the rest of the girls in tow. "Blackie what are you doing?"

" I don no I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara doing this with Kurama and Hiei." Blackie started, his eyes were squinting with the effort to hear nothing.

"Uh well, come on we need to see where the others are." Medea picked up her little charge and Jeffery took his favorite place (much to Domie's annoyance,) on Alex's shoulder.

"Oh they're down the hall trying to hide form you guys." Blackie chirped.

Around the corner, Yusuke realized he left a source of evidence at the scene of the crime, Blackie. They were so busted.

Kurama realized the mistake too, and Youko started to scold him for his careless mistake. Hiei froze when he heard what Blackie said and started to try to hold on to his self control to keep him form doing anything drastic to keep Blackie quiet, such as killing him.

Kuwabara was trying to come up with an excuse only to decide to face the wrath of the girls like a man. It may mean that he was facing possible maiming but at least he wouldn't be taking the coward's way out. Not that Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama were cowards but at least it wasn't his sister he had tried to eavesdrop on.

"You bad boys, you have been eavesdropping haven't you?" Domie turned around the corner with this evil look on her face.

The boys gulped in nervousness. Something told the boy's that if Domie had shown this facial expression to an S-class demon nervous then they didn't want to be around when she was pissed.

"Well then, no biscuits for you then." Domie continued.

"Why would we want dog biscuits?" Yusuke asked.

"Dog biscuits? I was going to invite you to dinner at my house; we're having biscuits and gravy. But now that you boys have eaves dropped I guess I won't invite you now." Domie explained.

An: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the other's I ran out of Computer time so I've gotta go buy.

Poll: What do you think about Chandra? And what do you think about Muriel?


	21. Squirrielese and muses

An: Hey sorry if the last Chapter seemed to be posted in a rush… it was. But YAY! I finished a Drawing of Jin! I'm so happy. Maybe I should put it in my locker… wait I'm barely there and I think I forgot the combo, great… (Shakes head and thinks: 'I'll decide this later'). But hey you guys seem to think Chandra and Tala are cool. I meant to ask what do you think of Tala and Muriel. **Warning you must read: Don't get to attached to Muriel she has unpleasant personality traits as school brat and she will do immature things to get to Yusuke and the gang, **nothing Medea, Shairvani, Domie, Alex, and Chandra can't handle. They will be a big part of the humor in this fic. I added the humor because I wanted to make the chapter less depressing and more amusing so that way I wouldn't have depressed reviewers because I don't like reading anything depressing do you? Time to respond to the reviewers.

poltergeist report: you thought the last chapter was funny? And you thought Tala was pretty cool. Nice. Yes Muriel will have a bigger part (a little) but she will be the school brat.

Wolfblackflame: Yeah Chandra is your favorite OC. Now what do you think of Muriel? You can read to the end of this chapter and then let me know.

Kuramalover21: Thanks for your complements!

Dark Inu Fan: You thought that was funny too. Thanks. So Bear is his English name… That is so cool that he is a Lakota! Yes Chandra is a werewolf she is what is called a born werewolf so yeah I guess you could call her what you called her during the review too.

Bradybunch4529: Yeah that last statement is hilarious. I reread the last chapter with my little sister and she cracked up. Thank you for your compliments about my descriptions. Yeah I think you will like the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the Domie and Alex's muses that will be deputing in this chapter.

Claimer: I do own the Ocs, Keiko's power, AND THE JIN DRAWING!!!! (Yeah, you can tell I'm proud of it.)

So let's read!

Chapter 21

Squirrelese and Muses

Once everybody was eating at the table and the little attack moment was forgotten. Someone with a snob's point of view decided it was time to make her move.  
Muriel dumped the rest of her lunch in the trashcan, or rather gave it to a freshman girl who wanted to "fit in" and held out her hand. The purse freshman dug out her most gorgeous and expensive lip-gloss and placed in her hand. Once the lip-gloss was applied and placed back inside her purse she gracefully swept her arms to the side and as if the freshmen were trained, they walked away from the sophomore.

Muriel was more determined now than ever to make Medea's life hell. Medea seemed to give off a feeling like someday people would be worshiping her some day. Like she had a potential to become even more popular than Muriel, and the Muriel's life revolved around being popular. Little did Muriel know that she was really sensing Medea's demigoddess blood, but Muriel was way too obsessed with popularity, to even take the time to accept the fact that Medea didn't even care who was popular or not.

Muriel even tried to break Medea's spirit back in elementary and middle school. She pretended to be nice to Medea and even convinced the little girl that they were friends, only to suddenly reject the girl after a year of pretending. Ever since Medea and Muriel always hated each other.

Medea had to suffer from elementary to the start of freshman year under Muriel's wrath and found a refuge in books and writing. Yet Medea had indeed acted like her spirit had been broken yet she had the strength to hold on. Domie and Alex ended up "adopting" Medea once they were in High school and then even Uma began to see a change in her daughter's demeanor. It was like Medea was born anew. They were right now in the adopting process with Chandra.

Medea was pathetic in Muriel's eyes. She knew about the pendent that hung around Medea's neck and remembered trying to get Medea to take it off. It seemed to be stuck to her neck and Medea was always worried about if breaking, and claimed it was a family heirloom, which was what her mother called it.

Of course Muriel was going to get at Medea's friends and her cousins in order to break the demigoddess's spirit. Time to make her move. She crept up behind Medea but everybody knew her presence but the just ignored her until her voice spoke.

"Hey Medea, long time no see. How are you?" Muriel said. Medea at this moment was drinking chocolate milk and at the sound of the prep's voice made the sitting girl choke. "It's been a long time since I last saw you, I think since forth grade, wasn't it?"

If Chandra was a dog, she would have growled. But she had a wolf's sixth sense, and she could smell an ill intention in this girl's plan. Keiko also felt the ill intention, but she couldn't say any thing due to the telepathic message Domie sent.

'Medea play along, we should know what this girl wants before we do anything else. Every one else please play along too.'

"Uh… yes I think it was the fourth grade, wasn't it. So sorry I couldn't keep contact." Medea responded smoothly even thought inside she was gagging.

"Yeah and I'm so sorry I moved to another elementary school, and another middle school. My cell phone (could you believe my parents gave me one then) was on the frizz when I moved and I lost your number when it was fixed. But I couldn't find you freshman year, so do you want to get back together?" Muriel spoke to Medea as if she was talking to her best friend on the telephone bragging about her new cell phone or something.

"Yeah we should I mean we were so naïve during our freshman year with not knowing the school and who was in it or who was the top prep here. It was a wonder we could find our classes. But now that we are sophomores we know everything we need to know and finally found each other." Medea smoothly uttered back fighting the urge to wash her own mouth out with soap for the words she just uttered, or start the strangling of Muriel and/or shouting 'bitch'.

'Hey Medea, give Muriel my phone number and tell her it's your cell phone number. Just remember to tell her to call after my wrestling practice.' Domie sent to Medea telepathically.

'Domie, you're brilliant.' Medea sent back before the connection was broken.

'I know, ain't it great. 'Domie thought before ending the connection for the moment.

"Hey Muriel way don't you call my cell phone at 8:00 tonight my number is 151-4851, do you need me to write it down?" Medea lied still in her smooth and sophisticated voice.

"No need Medea I wrote it down already," Muriel said removing the frilly pink gel pen from the back of her left hand. "But why 8:00?"

"Because I have a flute lesson after I get home and a swimming lesson after wards and then dinner. Mom and dad do not ever answer the phone during dinner and my cell phone's voice message system is not working at the moment." Medea lied again.

"Alright then, Bye, call you at 8:00." Muriel waved off and was soon surrounded by her freshmen servants and left the cafeteria.

"Medea, why did you tell her to call me at eight instead of seven?" Domie asked.

"So after your two hour practice you can have an hour to your self." Medea explained. Then she stood up and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To the bathroom." Medea answered.

"Why?" Keiko this time asked.

"Because I need to wash my mouth out with soap."

After lunch was consumed the group began to wander around the campus until their next class started. They had just walked under an area saved for a grove of trees, when they heard something that lead to trouble.

"There they are!" Screamed one of Muriel's friends and five to ten of the wild girls attracted by the single sense. Each one carried what looked like duct tape, rope, chairs, and makeup. Poor Hiei and Kurama, this time Alex was ready. She chattered something in a language used by squirrels only to have the group of girls shriek at the bombardment of acorns and other nuts from the trees.

"Thanks!" Alex chattered in squirrelese before she, Domie, Chandra, Medea, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei took off in a sprint.

"I never knew you spoke Squirrelese." Kurama panted at Alex in absolute shock and amazement when they were out of sight.

" Yeah I do, it's sort of a hoppy of mine." Alex admitted. "Along with writing, researching archeology and finding muses with Domie. Right?"

"Yeah." Domie nodded.

Just then four spirit-like beings appeared, hovering next to Domie and Alex.

One was apparently female and human like with elf ears she sat there with a facile expression that Domie also had that said ' I know, ain't it great?!' The other was an elf with black spiky hair and random red streaks in his hair. Both were hovering above Domie's shoulders.

One being was floating above Alex's shoulder on the opposite side of Jeffery was and what looked like a chicken. Well he also had imprints of watches and clocks. Its partner hovered over Jeffery and he looked like a demon with dog-ears and red hair. He was sitting in a laid back position at the moment but he also shared the facial expression of Alex with a grin ear to ear.

"Uh you guys have spirits hovering over your shoulders. " Yusuke began.

Keiko's eyes widened with shock when she saw the four spirits-like beings and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh these guys?" Domie asked.

"They're our muses!" Alex continued excitedly. "This is Kade," Alex introduced the muse floating above Jeffery. " And this is Mr. Dumplings" Alex finished gesturing towards the chicken.

" My Muses are named sA and Malhavoc." Domie said as she pointed at sA the female muse and Malhavoc the male muse.

"You guys can see and hear them?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah!" The two girls choused together.

"There they are." Shouted the member's of Muriel's group with the exception of Muriel causing the group to turn toward the source of the noise. The main problem was this time there were no squirrels in the trees, so they had to run. The group of fan girls however were the type who couldn't run very far so they eventually lost the group of American girls and Japanese "cousins".

"I'm guessing you guys are tired of being chased around. I have to say what the girls are doing is sort of extreme don't you think. The only time I saw people behave like was… actually I don't think I've seen anybody do any thing that drastic." Medea rambled panting.

"Yeah who are they trying to kidnap?" Yusuke panted.

"Who do you think?" Domie asked raising an eyebrow at Yusuke.

"Hiei and Kurama?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Yusuke," Domie began to say but then was interrupted by Kuwabara.

" Wait, what if Hiei and Kurama pretended to already have girl friends then the girls would have no reason to chase them."

"That's a great idea Kuwabara." Chandra said.

"Or even better, why not pretend that one of the girls here is your girl friend so that way they would have evidence right before their very eyes." Yusuke smirked at his friends.

"Yusuke, what are you planning?" Domie asked turning her attention to the delinquent.

" Nothing, except it would be even more believable if you Domie pretended to be Hiei's girl, while you Alex could pretend to be Kurama's girl."

"Dude I already have a boy friend." Domie spoke aloud at this.

"Who?"

"Prop. Hiei don't you remember Prop?"

"Yes"

"Wait I have a solution. Domie talk to Prop and see what advice he has, maybe he might have a solution." Chandra whispered.

"Great idea Chandra!" Medea cheered.

" Kurama do you have any thing to say?" Alex asked him.

"No, not really." Kurama admitted.

"Well at least things won't be complicated with Alex and Kurama." Keiko pointed out.

"Yeah before I met Prop, I had to help a friend of mine who was in the same situation all I had to do was walk past the group of girls and hold his hand. They got the point rather quickly." Domie smirked at the memory.

Then the bell rang to say it's the end of lunch.

"Damn it I wish lunch would last longer." Medea complained only to have Alex, Domie, Keiko, Chandra, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei , and Kuwabara look at her with shock. Well, Every one except Domie and Alex.

"You just swore…Alright our corruption is working!" Alex shouted.

"Good for you, Medea, our corruption is working!" Domie shouted at the same time as Alex shouted. They also said 'our corruption is working" in unison.

"Thanks" Medea said blushing.

" Uh guys we've gotta go to class now." Chandra spoke up while the Tentei and Keiko developed sweat drops.

"Oh right Lets go."

Shairvani groaned as she rested her head on the textbook on the kitchen table. She couldn't concentrate so she turned to her bag right next to her ready with school supplies and a plastic pencil box. She opened it up and pulled out what looked like a drawing of a chibi. It looked just like her actually, with a happy expression and it was doing a victory sign. Right next to it was writing saying ' Chibi Me Happy!'

She smiled like her chibi counter part and using the water she secreted from her right index and middle finger she traced the edge of the piece of paper. Then using her pinky finger she traced the out line of the chibi and the words. Finally she tapped her left index finger on the chibi's fore head sharply and the water she secreted began to glow gold and the paper disappeared. But a little person sat on the table it looked just like the Chibi doing a victory sign and it said in this higher pitched copy of Shairvani's voice "Chibi Me Happy!"

An: Sorry but I'm going to end the chapter there for the time being.

Now for questions that need to be answered. The false relationships in the fic will not become real relationships; they are actually ones just for entertainment purposes and will act, as fillers because some of the important plot points are wider apart for the time being. They are only ones to the problems in Medea's school. How will Prop respond to the situation. And just above I believe I just revealed Shairvani's favorite hoppy.

Poll :

What ability would you want if you could get any power you wanted?

What do you think is cooler?

Squirrelese

The ability to find Muses

Or the ability to create chibi's like Shairvani.

Thanks.

Male YYH

Kurama:5,

Jin:2,

Sakyo:1,

Yusuke:3,

Yoko:1,

Hiei:2,

Matari:,1

Kuwabara:1,

Touya:1

I don't know: 1

Female YYH:

Botan: 3,

Shirzuru:4,

Keiko: 3,

Genkai:3,

Yukina:2

I don't know:2

Under standing Chapter eight:

5:0 4:4 3:0 2:0 1:0

Good thanks for letting me know.

Blackie:

Ok: 1

Pretty cute: 5

Pulsero:

A: 1

B: 4

D: 5

Favorite OC:

Alex: 1

Medea: 3

Shairvani: 2

Blackie: 1

Domie: 1

Chandra: 1

Favorite parings:

Keiko and Yusuke: 3

Botan and Kurama: 3

Hiei and Ayame: 1

Yukina and Touya: 2

Sakyo/Shizuru:2

Botan/Hiei:1

Hiei/OC:1

Don't Know and/or don't care: 4

Reunion:

Yes:8

Chapters

6:1

2:1

10:2

7:1

Don't have any: 4

Keiko's weapon:

Bow and arrow: 3

Boomerang: 1

Axes: 1

Scythes: 3

Trudgeon: 1

Glaive: 1

Chackrams: 1

Katars: 1

Deleted Scenes Chapter

Yes: 9

No: 0

Action: 9

Novel:

Yes: 1

No: 0

Defense Dome:

Pretty Cool: 2

Bloody Perfect: 2

Chandra and Tala:

Like: 2

Favorite: 1

Muriel:

Like: 3


	22. Yukina's Brother

An: Thanks for reviewing when you guys did. For a moment I was worried I had alienated my reviewers. (Yawns) sorry I had a terrible night's sleep on Saturday night. ( if you call being up all night and not falling asleep until 5:30 in the morning a crappie night sleep then yeah.) and then waking up four hours later due to my younger sister wanting to check on me but I went to bed early so …Any how now that I received your reviews I could sleep in peace. Oh and I am doing swimming lessons and I am now at level TEN!!!!!!! Yay! Oh and a friend corrected me on the name of Alex's Muse Kade It is really spelled Kaede.

Dark Inu Fan: All right I'll remove the I'll remove the poll results until the final bonus feature chapter and surprise every one. But hey thanks for the complements. Thanks for participating.

Bradybunch4529: Thanks for the compliments and the reason why Muriel feels like she has the need to be popular is because she would feel insecure other wise and she likes to see other people suffer. A lot. Yeah the gang definitely dislikes bullies. Thanks for participating in the polls.

kuramalover21: You love my fic? Aw you comment's flatter me so much. Thank you.

Wolf-black-flame: Do don't like Muriel? GOOD! Muriel was based off of a bunch of girls who made my early years hell on earth in elementary or middle school even if we didn't go to the same middle school the scarred me so bad I never made any attempts to make any friends. My friends in high school found me eating lunch in a dusty corner and we became friends very quickly.

poltergeist report 101: Okay thanks for participating in my poll and I'm glad to see you like flying… As for your what you said earlier I have on thing to say… Holy Shit! Are you Physic? You were thinking the same thing I was thinking. Yes I didn't make any efforts to change any of the writing but all that extra stuff will become part of some of the things that will happen later in the fic.

Baka Hanyou Rahvin: Hey Thanks for Reviewing my Fic! I can see who your favorite male character is. You seem to have a lot in common with him. I've got a friend like you too. Thanks for your compliments. And you've got a great fic going on Keep up the great work.

For all of you reviewers this is the chapter Yukina finds her long lost brother… Oh and I noticed that every thing in Italics means that it is a flash back.

Chapter 22

Yukina's long lost Brother.

(Not that we already knew. Poor Hiei)

The chibi sat on her textbook it was twelve inches tall and looked like a miniature vision of Sharivani. It smiled and looked up at its creator.

"Chibi me happy! You're my new best friend!" it cheered.

"I am?" Shairvani asked. Last time she made one it only lived for two days and it killed it self by jumping in to a fish tank for a swim and it turns out that the tank was filled with hungry killer goldfish. No matter how much common sense she would try they didn't live for very long. One once had a favorite hoppy of being flushed down the toilet.

"HUG!!!" it shouted as the chibi gave Sharivani a tight hug. All of Shairvani's chibis had the same personality. But you had to admit they were absolutely adorable, annoying at times, but adorable.

"Puu." The spirit beast flapped his ears to look at the new little creature.

Seeing a new friend the chibi smiled at the spirit beast and ran to poor Puu who had no idea what to do. The chibi was so happy it tackled the poor spirit beast only to have been saved by Shairvani.

"Shairvani it's time for me to go to work and you to go to your friend's house for the rest of the school day." Uma called wearing the uniform for her part-time job at the theater.

"Okay mom." Shairvani had grabbed the chibi by the torso and now dropped it in to her pocket and tried to hide it from her mother. Uma was not supposed to know about the chibis.

"Chibi me don't like the dark." Came the muffled protest.

"Tough, just be quiet and I will let you out in a minute." Shairvani whispered back.

"Okay! Chibi me happy to have a friend like you!"

"Shairvani did you say something?" Uma asked.

"Yeah... I'll miss you and I'm happy to have a mother like you."

"Oh That's sweet. Well let's get into the car." Uma lead her youngest to the car thinking 'She made another one of those chibis didn't she. Oh well at least that is the least she can make and I need to encourage her. She has the potential, just not the ingredients required to make one survive for more than two days. However the ingredients are inaccessible to her for now and she needs to practice on these things before she makes them live as an adult goddess. Most things as smart as a piece of paper often don't live for very long.'

Driving down Interstate 178 Shirzuru had taken the wheel of the yellow Volkswagen Beetle. Her fingers tapped to the beat of the radio while Genkai, Botan and Yukina were fast asleep.

Shirzuru's eyes darted toward the gas meter only to find that the meter was leaning on E. She sighed and noticed a motor service sign that mentioned a petrol station in a town called Mid-trench.

She reached for the radio and then found a song of interest that said:

"when I'm walking in a crowd in a faceless town, I need a touch of a friend. In the county side, I wonder far and wide, the isolation gets me again. I don't know were to goooo when I feel like crying, oh my."

Yukina opened her eyes and sat up.

"It's time to open myself, do something new. I wanna stop, and grow up a bit."

At the moment were the radio sang "I wanna stop" Genkai opened her eyes and stretched.

" Then suddenly my power and confidence starts swelling up, magically erupt. And it's because of the kindness that I feel from people that I hardly even know."

"How long have I been asleep?" Botan asked. Shirzuru shrugged.

"Thank you for waking me up!" the radio ended.

" Shirzuru, why are we stopping?" Botan asked again.

"We're stopping because were out of gas." Shirzuru at that moment as she pulled in to a gas station.

"Oh."

"That was Smile Bomb, by-" at that moment the radio wasn't able to say who the artist was because Shirzuru pressed a button and the radio was off.

Then she rolled down the window to talk to a gas station employee when all four of them felt the same presence, three presences to be exact. One was of warmth, protection, and maternal care, the second was of splashing sea water, and the final was alien that not even Genkai could identify. But all three of the presence was similar to Donamarine's energy. That meant they were in the right place.

"Um Excuse me sir, but may we borrow a phone book?"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Kurama rose his voice to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were wrestling each other rather roughly. "You are wrestling too close to the rosebush!"

This was one of Domie's wrestling practices on Medea's front lawn before Domie had to go to her real one. She paused for a moment, leaving Hiei to struggle out of a headlock, before looking at the distance between the two boys before shaking her head.

"Kurama, that is five inches… not five feet!" Domie shouted.

Domie, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were wrestling, Kurama was the referee

Domie already had her "conversation" with Prop on Rangnorock. (Please note Ragnorock jargon does not have good grammar.)

_Kairos Skyeyes: prop have problem_

_Propagondi: what kai?_

_Kairos Skyeyes: well m is pretend related to two single boys who all these girls are hitting on they don't want hit on…_

_Propagondi: oh uh well what 22?_

_Kairos Skyeyes: 4_

_Propagondi: exactly._

_Kairos Skyeyes: what u mean?_

_Propagondi: well girls think they have girls they leave alone_

"_Hey guys!" Domie shouted as she turned her head from the computer._

"_What, Domie?" Keiko asked because she was the closest._

"_Prop has a solution."_

"_Really?" Kurama this time spoke up._

"_Yeah, He thinks the best way is to have you guys to pretend to already have girlfriends. And the best way is to have local girls to pretend to be your girl friends." Domie smiled._

"_Well how exactly are we going to do that?" Kuwabara asked. "Take the Fox and the shrimp in to a random dating service?"_

"_Wait just a sec." Domie turned back to typing._

_Kairos Skyeyes: mean us? _

_Propagondi: yes_

_Kairos Skyeyes: uh girls who r available r me and al do you mind if i "cheat" on u? m is pretend 2 be related c not good relationship_

_Propagondi: not at all pretend breakup_

_Kairos Skyeyes: need story_

_Propagondi: uh…_

_Kairos Skyeyes: how bout u officially move spain_

_Propagondi: uh okay_

_Kairos Skyeyes: don't speak word spanish_

_Propagondi: sound good got to go_

So Domie had permission to pretend to be Hiei's girl friend while Alex was pretending to be Kurama's.

Alex was busy on the Internet in Medea's Kitchen while talking to Jeffery and her two muses. Blackie was having another conversation with Puu, this time it was on favorite foods. "For me I like Tofu personally but that is because that was the first thing I ate ever since I was hatched and I love tofu."

"Puu Puu, Puu, Puu."

"Really? I never knew that… I'll have to try Keiko's cooking sometime later… Grandma Uma's tofu soup and Grandpa Peter's lemon tofu, now that is stuff to brag about!"

Medea, Chandra, and Keiko sat at the kitchen table working on homework. Shairvani was trying to teach her Chibi the basics of moving.

"La la la la." The chibi had already mastered skipping and was practicing the movement until… WACK! Chibi me skipped right in to the wall at full speed.

"Ugh, Chibi you are not supposed to run in to a wall you are supposed to turn when you get to a wall." Shairvani pressed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "We've spent the last ten minutes trying to teach you how to turn and you did well a few minutes ago."

"Pain feels good. Chibi Me Happy."

"NO pain is bad, pain is not good."

The chibi sat up, its eyes were out of focus and crossed.

"Chibi Me see purple stars…"

"Maybe we should take a break."

"… I think I wanna touch them… woo ooh."

"A looooong break." Shairvani muttered developing a big sweat drop as the chibi fell from a sitting position to a drunken fallen position.

Then all of a sudden the sounds of tire wheels were moving down the street. Chandra, Hiei, Kurama, Blackie, and Puu heard the wheels first. Then Shairvani, Medea, Alex, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko then also felt a set of familiar auras.

"Who are these people coming down the street?" Medea asked.

"I know those people." Keiko smiled.

"Who are they?"

"My friends Genkai, Shirzuru, Botan, and Yukina!" Keiko instantly exited the kitchen.

Medea, Chandra, Alex, and Shairvani got up and followed.

A yellow slug bug pulled up in to the drive way with Domie holding poor Hiei in a wrestler's hold. Yusuke and Kuwabara just stood their smiling slightly. Keiko and the indoor girls left the freshly repaired front door and Keiko smiled at her friends. Her new senses were the first things to betray them.

She instantly noticed the bonds between the tentai and the girls and elderly woman. She was so focused on her other senses that she didn't hear Alex whisper something.

Shirzuru and Kuwabara shared a bond just like the one between Medea and Shairvani, the feel of petting a soft mammal mixed with the irritation of scratching on a chalk board. But the chaotic sense didn't stop there; the same bond was between Hiei and Yukina only it was half as strong. In her shock, Keiko lost control of her mouth and thoughts.

"Holy shit… Yukina, I never knew Hiei was your brother!"

In the next moment was a mix of reactions. Hiei gave a loud shout of pain, as Domie's arms squeezed hard out of reflex, his own arms, pulling them back in an angle that was never meant to be bent that way. Any harder and Domie might have dislocated his shoulders.

Shairvani was in the middle of a step then she lost her balance and fell on to her side in shock.

Her elder sister's eyes traveled to Yukina and Hiei resting on the fire youkai. She briefly nodded at the confirmed fact that they were indeed brother and sister, or at least half brother and sister.

"You mean you never told your own sister!" The Demigoddess of Chaos shouted.

Chandra just stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. Alex just turned to her muses with a happy look on her face.

"See you two, I told you that they were Siblings. I told you Mr. Dumplings I wasn't crazy. Yes Kaede I was right." Alex whispered to her muses excitedly.

Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama did an anime fall while Kuwabara looked quickly from Hiei and Yukina and said "the Shrimp? Yukina? Why didn't I figure it out sooner?" His older sister and Yusuke's mentor just developed sweatdrops.

Yes a lot can happen in a moment, don't you think?

Once everyone had gotten over their shock, Domie released Hiei. He collapsed on to the ground and once he sat up his head was in range.

"You idiot! You never told her you were her brother?!" Domie roared as she bobbed the Jagonshi on the head. "Now I'm sure you did that for her protection from your enemies! But how long would ignorance protect her, when she could have been lulled in to a trap?!" When you're being bobbed on the head by the only girl on the wrestling team, not once but twice you would be in a hell of a lot of pain too.

Hiei had to hold on to his self restraint to keep him self from killing the girl but also because his arms were nearly dislocated and in no condition to reach for his sword.

Later that evening at about eight a clock Domie finished loading her plates in the dishwasher in her own tan kitchen. The tiles were a light tan with dark brown designs that resembled a complex weave of lines in the shape of a flower, fairy wing, and even a dagger in some corner. The title on the counter was a dark brown with the clutter of manga books, mail, a phone, and hidden dog biscuits her golden retriever would beg for sometimes. The counter had a part of it removed from the wall and act as a barrier for half of the room and ending in the middle of the room, half way between the first wall and the wall parallel to it. One the other side of the two foot wide counter was an oak table with five chairs all around it. On the side of the table was a window about five feet wide and four feet tall.

Domie looked at the clock it was exactly 7:55 pm, another five minutes until Muriel called. She didn't want her mother, father, brother, or older sister to answer the phone incase it was Muriel called, it would ruin the surprise and there would be no way they could figure out what Muriel wanted. Domie took a chair by the table and waited for the wireless phone to ring.

As she waited, Domie accessed her memories for the one made this afternoon.

_Hiei sat on a chair with two ice packs on his shoulder and his Koormie sister healed his shoulders. He would glare at any one who looked at him strange. _

"_You know, I can't believe it was so surprising, I mean there is a family resemblance. " Medea said._

_The fire demon's eyes widened._

"_Yeah red eyes, same height…" Shairvani began._

"_Uh height doesn't all ways mean that someone's related, just look at me and my brother." Domie remarked. "But they do have the same face shape."_

_Same eyes, height, and face shape? It was a wonder about how they couldn't figure this out sooner. But then again none of them could detect siblings either._

"_There Onii-san, are you feeling better?" Yukina said removing her hand from his shoulders. _

"_Hn"—_

The phone rang snapping Domie out of her memory state. The phone was in reach and was in her hand before it could ring again.

"Hello?"

" Hi Medea." It was Muriel one the other line. (an: I decided to underline what Muriel says on the other line.)

"Uh Medea isn't here. But you called my house." Domie answered.

"But why would Medea leave her cell phone at your house?"

"Medea doesn't have a cell phone."

"But why not, I mean anybody who is anybody has a cell phone?"

" Well Medea's parents won't let her have one because they are paranoid and over protective. If you were Medea's friend you would remember that." Domie retorted.

"Well… Medea's mom didn't seem paranoid when she was in fourth grade." Muriel lied over the phone. Domie knew she just lied but didn't say anything. Unlike Muriel, Domie and Medea never went far back, But their pasts were so similar that it was scary that they didn't meet. Chandra's past was just like theirs only if possible it was a little worse.

" Huh, did you come over to Medea's house?" Domie asked.

"Yes we were best friends. She even gave a friendship bracelet"

'Riiiight.' Domie thought.

"She even gave one to the boy she had a crush on, then I laughed at her because girls aren't supposed to give boys friend ship bracelets, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Domie inquired. "I honestly don't see what's wrong with giving a boy a friendship bracelet here."

"Well, I was very immature in those days and didn't know better. So what are you doing this week?"

"Going to school, and Wednesday I'm going on a five k with my boyfriend." Domie said. If she were to begin her pose with Hiei she might as well start now.

"The one who lives in Seattle?" 

"No, he moved to Spain and we broke up that way. My new boyfriend is Hiei."

"WHOA!!!!!!!! Medea's cousin? He's the tall red head with the long hair right?" Muriel's voice sounded hopeful with that last sentence as if she was expecting Domie to say no.

"No, he's the short one."

"Aw man! You are sooo lucky. Do you know how many girls would kill to be in you spot at this moment?" Muriel shouted causing Domie to remove the receiver about a foot away from her ear.

"No."

"What about Medea's other cousin Kurama?" 

"Alex is dating him."

"Aw, lucky girls. Did Medea introduce you guys to them?"

"Yes."

"So you guys are dating on Wednesday, right?"

"I guess."

"Would you mind if I come along?"

"No not at all. Look Muriel it's time for me to hang up the phone."

"Aw, can't we talk longer?"

"Sorry but I need to get off the phone Bye."

Domie hung up without Muriel saying another word. Then she looked at the clock. It was eight thirty and homework couldn't do it self.

An: Okay I have Monday done in my fic. Next Chapter Tuesday. (Warning Tuesday has more plot points than Monday but not until later in the day. Coughfullmooncough.

I have a problem. The semester, that gave me access to computers for writing, is coming to a close and now the hard classes come. Sigh, this means that I'm going to have post less often or something. So would you like for me to post the chapters at the same length only after a longer waiting period or post weekly with smaller chapters?

So here are the two polls

1.do you want me to:

A.Post weekly with smaller chapters?

B.Longer waiting period for a same length chapter or longer chapter?

It's all up to you.

2. Please come up with ways to torture Muriel because I've been suffering with writer's block and I think it would be a lot of fun to see what you want to do with her. Or do you want to leave her alone and let me and my friends come up with something. It's all up to you.

Bye for now!


	23. Full Moon Fusses

An: Okay thanks for participating in the polls. I'll have to consider your polls because I have some reviewers requesting smaller weekly chapters while some are requesting less often postings and longer chapters. Sigh. Please be patient because I've been sick with, I think it's the flu, lately. Thanks. Oh and my friend Domie just received the latest YYH DVD and it is true that in fact that Hiei and Yukina are twins. I didn't think that was true but it is. I don't know how that is figured out but the 28th YYH DVD seems to have events about Hiei's past. Interesting isn't it? I haven't seen it yet.

Dark Inu Fan: Okay! Aw… Thanks for your compliments. I was waiting along time to write the scene for the sibling sense.

Wolf-black-flame. Okay two out of three reviewers seem to agree. I think I will do one of those ideas. Uh what does "Claiming she stuffs," Mean exactly? I think I might have miss read that could you clear me up?

Poltergeist report 101: something to sustain you huh? Hm… looks like I'm going to think real hard about how often I post…But your idea's about Muriel are you sure you aren't a twin sister of my younger sister TassthePhoenix or something? She came up with a similar idea with the hair dye, only it was to dye the Muriel's hair while she was asleep. But with your ideas this will be entertaining. He he he he he he he Thank You.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Linken Park.

Claimer: I do own however the OCS and Keiko's new power.

Chapter 23

Full Moon Fusses

The alarm clock went off at six in the morning. She groaned and her arm crawled out from under the covers and in one swift slash her hand curled like she was trying to scratch something in to peaces. The clock was suddenly swiped off the bedside table leaving a lamp and a picture frame of a black wolf carrying a white pup, alone.

Chandra drowsily opened her eyes. Always on the morning of the full moon, Chandra would bash the alarm clock. She didn't have a clue why but she did. It seemed Tala hated alarms.

Her eyes widened when she realized she slept in a curled up ball with her feet near her face, and sat up. Today was the day.

"Aw shit." She whispered quietly to her self.

To take her mind off the day she sat there and remembered to basic plot points of her dream.

First there was a black wolf and his pup running in the woods then when they ran into the road, death came wearing a pink kimono, taking the black wolf on an oar. There the black wolf jumped off and disappeared. The pup ran away from the strange sight and quickly grew into an adolescent white wolf. The young wolf spent years running from hunters but never seeing death again. Then the wolf ran in the lady with the pink kimono this time she seemed friendly, and the black wolf. Her father then licked his pup on the cheek and bright light filled the room and where the white wolf stood was a young woman.

Why would she dream that? Chandra shrugged to herself as she brushed her teeth. She never understood her dreams, ever. 'Time to get ready to school' She thought to herself letting the unpleasant reality set in. Just as a precaution she buckled on the yellow collar and rolled the leash in her pocket, just in case.

In the past she had tried to socially isolate her self around the full moon but when you had friends like hers, if they notice a change of your behavior they start to worry and try to see what they could do to help. No one ever tried to do that for her. She even began to wonder if humans were really a species that did care for on another like that. Even if she was technically one she always felt extremely different compared to her kin.

Now, how what could she do to help keep the Japanese newcomers safe. She'll have to figure that out after breakfast.

Botan yawned and stretched on the couch she slept on that night. It was actually quite comfortable at Domie's house. The only reason she was here was because Domie and her mom invited Genkai, Shirzuru, Yukina, and our favorite grim reaper to stay at her house for the time being. It saved Uma a lot of room and stress. Yet Uma enjoyed meeting new people.

Yukina, much to Hiei's dislike, even openly introduced her self as Hiei's sister. Uma seemed to have that affect on people.

Genkai introduced her self as an acquaintance of Yusuke and the rest of the gang. The younger woman seemed quite interested with Genkai and the fact that Yusuke called her "Ba-san". Although the goddess also had no idea what that word meant.

Shirzuru was introduced as Kuwabara's elder sister and legal guardian. (An: In the English Dub Shirzuru tells Kuwabara to study harder because she had to quit her education to bring Kuwabara up. This conversation takes place after Chapter Black.)

Even Botan happily introduced her self.

"_Hi, my name is Botan. It is so nice to make your acquaintance." Botan eagerly shook Uma's hand and then her husband's._

"_I'm Peter Jorryn." _

"_And I'm his wife, Uma." The couple smiled at the happy Ferry girl. _

Then later that evening Domie invited them to stay in her house. Right after Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama left the house and came home in time for Uma's dinner of vegetable soup and a fresh salad (the two main stables of the Jorryn family diet.) Domie gave them a bunch of DVDs of anime to watch that night.

"_Here I can corrupt you guys with out having to deal with Uma. Here are some Ruroni Kenshin DVDs we can watch. But you might not want to repeat the words the guys say expeacly you Yukina, I don't think your twin brother would like that." Domie smiled handing Shirzuru the DVDs and leading them to the downstairs entertainment room. _

All four girls and Genkai actually enjoyed their Anime night.

The alarm in Domie's room went off with Domie's mother at her door calling, "Dominique, It's time to get up."

"I can't wait to see what this ningin school looks like!" Yukina piped happily with Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Medea, Domie, Alex, her twin brother, Botan, and Chandra who was slowly excluding her self from the rest of the group. The ice maiden was wearing a pair of roller blades and had mastered the ability to maneuver on them with Botan and Domie. Domie being the teacher and master of wheeled shoes. The high school was a few blocks away.

"Yeah your school has a better record than some of the other schools I had to go into in disguise. No gang troubles, it isn't like Yusuke's school." Said Botan

"Alright but I will warn you this school isn't as nice as the other high schools. It's in terrible condition and the troubles you are referring to are kept quiet. The city council is planning to plan a new school. But there are groups of city monumental people who want to preserve the school for 'historic value.' I don't see the point I mean there are class rooms threatening to collapse any day now." Medea warned.

"Wait today is the day that we start the act about the boyfriends and girls friends act and there is no doubt that Muriel has already started to spread the rumor." Chandra spoke up quietly.

"Right." Domie said speaking up. Then she braked her self to a stop. Botan and Yukina copied her.

Just then Muriel and the rest of her crew along with freshmen servants rounded a corner behind them.

"—and if they don't go to the dance I will spread nasty rumors that I plan to use to make her life as hellistic as possible." Muriel said loudly to the rest of the girls who either laughed loudly or looked down. Most of them laughed loudly.

Then she looked up in to Medea's eyes.

"Oh hi Medea, How is your younger sister Sherri?" She asked.

"Her name is Shairvani and she is doing just fine." Medea replied as if she was throwing acid at the girl. Muriel just stuck her nose up in the air.

Meanwhile up in a tree Shairvani sat, with binoculars up to her eyes watching the whole conversation.

"I'll kill that bastard one day… how did I get up this tree again?" Shairvani paused. "Oh yeah, I used a fire hydrant to shoot myself up here like a rocket. Now how do I get down?" As she said this began to develop a sweat drop. "Well, since all my friends are sick I have nothing better to do but watch Medea…" She then brought her binoculars back up to her eyes.

"So as a member of the dance committee, it is my honor to announce that this Wednesday we are holding a dance in the school gym." Muriel bragged. "And I thought wouldn't be so cool if the infamous band TIFI could play at the dance."

Domie and Alex just shook their heads while Medea rolled her eyes. Chandra just sniffed her displeasure.

"You do know that for that to happen you would have to talk to the band manager?" Domie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Or that it is rumored that he lives on a private island, in a multimillion dollar mansion and doesn't want to be disturbed unless there is a fortune behind it?" Alex turned to Muriel while Jeffery climbed up a tree with an acorn ready for launching.

"No problem I can just contact the record company and ask them for the number of the manager…" Muriel boasted confidently.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. You see a part of the TIFI Contract states that the record company isn't supposed to give out any numbers of any of the band members or the manager." Medea recited.

"And how did you get that information?" Muriel asked examining her nails.

"The Internet, Duh."

"Humph." Muriel then turned to Hiei and Yukina and her eyes widened a little. "You two look like siblings."

"Well they are both adopted and they both had siblings in foster homes so the chances of them being siblings are actually quite good." Domie explained.

"Oh, well let's go girls; we need to be in class." Muriel told her freshman slaves and her prep groupies.

Then as if that had been an order the rest of the girls who had followed Muriel surrounded her and marched away.

Jeffery jumped from the branch he was on to land on Alex's shoulders.

Chandra had to use all of her self restraint not to growl. 'Damn moon.' She thought. 'That girl would deserve a bite if she was stupid enough to wonder around the full moon.' Then she shook her head. 'No! Nobody deserves such a horrendous fate! Stupid carnivore instincts!'

"Hey Chandra, are you okay?" Keiko tuned her attention to the werewolf.

"Oh I'm fine just tired. You know, staying up late just to watch the moon rise…"

"You watch the moon rise?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes it is a family tradition." Chandra nodded. "I do it every night."

"Why?" Kuwabara questioned with curiosity.

"Uh…because my mom did it and so do I. Pagan religion thing." Chandra lied. Tala wasn't a subject she would talk freely about and yesterday in the girl's rest room was a one time thing.

"Are you guys coming or are you just standing there watching the grass grow?" Medea called a half a block away knowing that Chandra would want the questioning to stop there. Yukina, Botan, and Domie were in the lead, skating down the block at high speeds with Hiei following closely, just in case.

Only a few block of non stop walking lead to the school that suddenly had a construction team, a few cranes, bulldozers, and with other various construction equipment.

Students collected in to a crowd wondering what was going on and because they couldn't go inside the school.

The Principal wore a formal business suit and small reading glasses. The Principal marched from the entrance of the school building and pulled up a mega phone and shouted. "A few of the most populated class rooms collapsed in the middle of the night last night, not to worry; nobody was harmed when these class rooms collapsed." He paused for a moment when the school secretary whispered something in his ear.

"See I told you guys it was going to happen." Medea whispered quietly before holding up her hand to silence the other members of the group.

"The School Board just held a meeting and has now decided to cancel school for the day in order for them to repair this building." The Principal announced.

The Announcement was followed by a cheer of some of the students, Yusuke was among the loudest of the cheerers, while some student's like Keiko widened their eyes in disbelief of this misfortune.

"Well what should we do today then?" Medea asked the group.

Domie suddenly was struck by sudden inspiration.

"I got it! I'll get my car and drive you guys to my place." Domie said.

"Sounds great!" Alex cheered.

"But wait wouldn't it be easier if we were to just walk to Domie's house?" Kurama questioned.

"Nah I think it would be better if we were to ride my car." Domie smiled.

"Car?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked at the same time.

"Yeah, a 19-something leviathan."

"Do you have license?" Kurama inquired looking at Domie.

"Yes." Domie nodded as she turned around in a smooth motion on her skates.

"Hn, so you going where?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"Home, that's where the leviathan is," As she bladed down the street with NASCAR speed.

"Well, all I guess we can do is wait…somewhere where nobody will flock at Hiei and Kurama." Medea said eyeing a flock of girls watching Kurama and Hiei with an interested eye.

Alex noticing the girls decided to do something about it.

"KURAMA!" She shouted before taking him in a tight embrace.

Kurama felt air being forced from his chest cavity at the tightness of Alex.

"Play along." She whispered.

"Yes Alex, and might I say you look beautiful this morning?" Kurama asked slightly tense, or it was because Alex was squeezing out his air capacity.

"Aw thank you so much, and might I add that you're as charming as ever." Alex looked up at his face.

Over half the girls in the crowd turned away looking as if they were going to be sick some of them whispered "the rumor was true." Or "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Hiei nervously looked in the direction of where Domie skated off. Just because the Fox was safe from the crowd didn't mean he was, and didn't wan to go to spirit jail because of mass murdering a bunch of rabid onnas who were attracted to him at levels it was scary.

"Don't worry Hiei; nobody is going to abduct your girl friend, Domie." Alex acted as if what she said was very reassuring.

The rest of the annoying female crowd got the picture and turned away whispering in displeasure.

About five minutes of laying low later the sounds of a car driving down one street leading to the high school filled the air of the area. The wolf and the fox were the first ones of the group to hear it. Then Keiko, Medea, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Alex, and Jeffery either sensed her energy or heard her car coming down the street. From the street Domie skated up earlier was a black leviathan, designed in Sweden.

Domie drove the car up to the school's side walk before she shifted her foot from the gas petal to the brake petal. She opened her door and smiled.

"Okay, let's get in." Domie opened the left passenger's door.

"Um, but the car seats four." Botan pointed out.

"Comfortably." Domie smirked. "Okay Medea, you go to the seat in the opposite door. Yeah that's good. Now Keiko your next, Yusuke, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, Now you Alex, Jeffery can sit on your lap. Okay that's all we're going to fit in the back. Guys you'll have to put your arms on the shoulders of the people sitting next to you. Yeah that will work." The she turned to the remaining three, Kuwabara, Chandra, and Kurama.

"I'll ride in the trunk." Chandra looked down and said quietly.

"Okay, Kuwabara, you sit up front. Kurama, I'm sorry but the front can only fit only two people including the driver. You'll have to ride in the trunk with Chandra." Domie admitted after looking at the front.

"What?" Chandra barked. "What if there is an accident in the trunk."

"Like what?" Yusuke asked wearing a perverted grin.

"Like, I don't know, I don't think it would be much fun to be in a trunk with someone who is claustrophobic, now would it?" Medea asked sarcastically. "Now wipe that look off your face before it sticks. It is very ugly on you. Keiko, could you do me a favor, and smack him on the back of the head for me?"

"Fine I'll ride inside the trunk." Chandra said turning to Domie before climbing in with poor Kurama following. The ride promised not to be fun.

"Alright, Kuwabara take your seat and fasten your seat belt. You and I are the only ones who will need to be wearing them." Domie said as she shut the trunk before taking her own seat. Then she grabbed the keys and turned on the ignition. Nothing happened.

"Ugh, I know this thing works…" Domie turned the key again harder and the car started to make noise but it didn't work.

One thing the members of the Rentai Tentei instantly noticed was that the car was filled with strange Ki, Domie's Ki to be precise.

"I'll have to Ki this thing up…" Domie muttered to her self while she sent her spirit energy through the key and in to the engine. Instantly when she turned the key the car roared into life. At the moment Domie's radio began to play. At first it was a few chords on the radio but then it began to play in the melody of a song. The lyrics began to fill the car.

"Time is being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me. But under the pressure, of walking in your shoes. Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow. Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there. Become so tight so much away. I'm becoming this. All I want to do is be more like me and less like you." (Numb by Linken Park I don't own)

"Cool, I randomly received the good radio station from Portland." Domie smiled as she turned on to the road she came from heading up the street for the fourth time in one day.

Meanwhile in the trunk things weren't going smoothly.

"Ow!" Kurama winched with the sudden pain in his stomach and back, surprisingly he wasn't heard in the rest of the car. Chandra' heel was in the middle of his stomach and his back was firmly pressed up against the side of the trunk painfully. Chandra was clambering to be in the opposite corner while she was pushing him in to the corner on the opposite side.

"Sorry." Chandra whispered. 'It's for your own good.' She thought.

Kurama's nose picked up two faint odors, fear, and one faint scent. It wasn't strong but it was growing rapidly.

Suddenly the car turned around a corner causing Chandra to lose her balance in her corner in the upper left side and tumble right into Kurama's side in the lower right corner. Her head behaved like a battering ram but that wasn't as bad as the next thing to cause a panic.

It was her mouth. When her head rammed in to the poor kitsune's side her lower jaw crashed right in to her upper jaw. Fortunately nothing got between the teeth, only just a pinch of cloth from Kurama's school uniform shirt, but it was close enough to make Chandra panic.

"Eek! I'm so, so, sorry." Chandra whispered at a confused Kurama. "I nearly…hurt you so badly you would have been scared." She whined before crawling back into the corner and using her foot to keep the distance between them again.

Kurama's nose began to pick up even more of the scent of fear.

"_What?" Chandra barked. "What if there is an accident in the trunk."_

"_Like what?" Yusuke asked wearing a perverted grin. _

"_Like, I don't know, I don't think it would be much fun to be in a trunk with someone who is claustrophobic, now would it?" Medea asked sarcastically. "Now wipe that look off your face before it sticks. It is very ugly on you. Keiko can you do me a favor and smack him on the back of the head for me?"_

"You're claustrophobic aren't you?" He asked.

Chandra paused, should she lie to him? Well being stuck in the trunk with some one who is claustrophobic might sound safer that finding out that you're stuck in the trunk with a werewolf on the morning of the full moon right?

"Yes!" Chandra spoke suddenly.

Just then the car pulled to a stop.

Outside the trunk Domie pulled the key out of the ignition and unbuckled her seat belt.

She opened the door on Medea's side and pulled the Demigoddess out. Medea popped out and landed on her feet.

"See? If there was an accident, you guys wouldn't have needed a seat belt." Domie explained while she pulled Keiko out. Kuwabara pulled Alex and Jeffery out at the same time Keiko was pulled out.

The rest of the members suddenly found room to climb out them selves.

Medea and Domie at the same time headed to the trunk and pulled on the latch.

Instantly Chandra jumped out and Kurama crawled out.

"Guys don't let me ride in the trunk with some one again. I NEARLY BIT Kurama!" Chandra was using all of her self control not to scream.

Domie grabbed Chandra on the shoulders and began to gently shake. She was being illogical, again.

"Chandra you're human, you can't hurt somebody like that at this time of day at this time of the lunar phase." Domie said using a scolding tone as if she was stating the obvious.

"Okay, okay!" Chandra raised her hands in defeat.

"Come on; let's show the group your TIFI collection." Medea said trying to change the subject.

CRACK!

"Wha!" A dark blue figure fell out of a tree in Domie's front yard with garbage cans to break her fall. "ow."

AAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!

Damn Modem! The modem that we use to go online has gone bad and I had to wait all weekend before I could check my email or post! Sorry for the inconvenience grrrrrrrrrr. Sorry for the Cliff hanger but it's getting late and I want to post before I go to bed. But before I go I have a promise I need to keep.

My little sister TassthePhoenix has posted her first fan fic on fan fiction. net and she had me guest star on her first author note so she can get the formatting just right. The Fic is called The Substitute and it is hilarious. Yusuke gets injured and the members of the Reiki Tentei (besides the spirit detective) have to find a replacement. But when they do find some one suitable she is not what they expected. Its main categories are humor and action adventure. Please read it.

OH! and one more thing! I forgot the poll, what state do you think Medea and her firends and family live in?

Thanks!


	24. Dance Fever

An: Okay I still don't know if I should up date weekly or what so I will only update when it is convent. (Sweat drop.) **If you still have some comments about how often I update please don't hesitate to say it.** Oh and on an update on my life, my state (and Medea's state too.) is semi famous for the salmon and trout in their streams. Incase you haven't noticed but I assume you do, I have a faint obsession on the oceans of the world. That is also one of the reasons I picked Donamarine as my pen name. Any way that's beside the point. I volunteered raise trout eggs and fry until they are old enough to be released in to the streams so they can grow up in the wild. Cool huh? The lady with the trout eggs came last week and none of them died yet. AND THEY ARE HATCHING YAY! They Are So CUTE! I have even found Siamese twins!

aw, c'mon! You know me: Hmm I think I have an idea who you are but if the person I assume reviews than I will have to admit my ignorance. 'How'd Kurama and Chandra breathe?' Well the trunks of most cars aren't air tight so they could breathe in the gaps in the door of the trunk. That and they have logic deifying car because it's Domie's car and she uses her ki on in amine objects to let them do things that defies logic or the laws of physics. Yeah, that doesn't make much sense does it? Okay your first assumption is wrong, but then again every time I describe my state with out saying what state it is, the strangers always assumes California. Your second guess 'it's the one between Washington and California...' you are right I'm guessing you forgot the name of the state.( sweat drop) I will try to update soon I'm not the kind of author that will leave you on a cliffhanger for months on end. I don't really like it and I assume you don't either. As for the moving the story on, okay, okay! Let me first add a few scenes in the chapter and then we can deal with the major of major plot points! And we are almost to the climax… sort of. We still have a few more chapters but I guarantee you will love it. I hope.

Bradybunch4529: Hey no sweat just because you missed a chapter doesn't mean that it's a problem I miss chapters some times too and I think of them as double features. And think of the lack of suspense of in between chapters. Don't be upset. Thanks for your compliments. The reason I had Keiko be the one to blurt out the fact that Hiei and Yukina are brother and sister is because she is the only other member of the YYH group to not know besides Yukina so I assumed it would be a shock for her. That and Medea and Shairvani would assume Yukina knew and when they talked casually about the whole sibling thing and having Yukina find out that way would make the discovery kinda boring. I'm glad I could make you laugh. And thanks for your suggestion about how often I update. Thanks and I will update soon as possible.

Dark Inu Fan: YES you guessed the right state! You're not a soggy blonde; you even stated that your hair is red. (Hugs reviewer.) You were born in Oregon too? Way Cool!

Wolf-black-flame: You really love my story? Ah. As for the stuffed business, Ooh, that is perfect! As for the states your second guess is correct. Thanks for your complements.

Note to all readers: Some perverted materiel in this chapter.

Chapter 24

Dance Fever.

"Shairvani!" Medea cried for a moment thinking 'Man! Mom is going to have a cow when she finds Shairvani been injured!'

"Why is it so dark?" a muffled high-pitched voice asked. "Pain feel good."

Medea paused that wasn't Shairvani's voice.

Yusuke was the first person to reach the garbage can and pulled out a trash covered Shairvani, with a chibi on her shoulder.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Shairvani asked.

"Let me guess you used a momentary barrier to protect your self didn't you?"

"Yep!" Shairvani nodded.

"Well at least mom won't find out." Medea let out a sigh of relief.

"Chibi mawee happily." The Chibi said drunkenly, seeming to be attached to the e sound. "AWHOOUUUU!" It shouted before passing out and collapsing on her shoulder.

"That thing needs to be put out of its misery." Domie muttered looking at it like she was going to be the one to put it out.

"So let's check out your TIFI collection should we?" Chandra said trying to change the subject.

"TIFI?" Yusuke asked his eyes widening at the name of the band. "You're a TIFI fan?"

"Here we go again," Keiko rolled her eyes as she spoke this.

"That new band Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and even Kurama listens too?" Botan inquired.

"Yeah the band started in this town; it seems to be really popular for a high school band." Medea observed.

"Yeah and you read the contract over the Internet, so you must really be a fan…" Kuwabara observered.

Medea snorted at the comment and badly held back the laughter. She bounced at each giggle but she remained silent. "Very observant Kuwabara." Medea choked out before going back in to a fit of stifled laughter.

"What did I say?" Kuwabara questioned.

"What's so funny Medea-san?" Yukina asked.

"Let's show them your collection Domie!" Alex called excitedly.

"Okay." Domie lead them to a baby blue house with an octagon shaped porch that the center led to the front of the front door. Instantly they were met by loud barking.

"Jigger!" Domie and Alex shouted excitedly. Domie opened the door and a large golden retriever bounded out. He wagged his tail excitedly and began to explore Domie's guests. Six of them were familiar, Medea, Alex, Chandra, Botan, Yukina and Shairvani, he greeted each.

When he greeted Chandra, at first she seemed to be holding on to her self restrain not to sink down to his face level as greet him in the same fashion he was greeting her. Her knees began to bend and the next thing she knew was that she was on all fours and was panting.

"Chandra! What are you doing!"

Chandra's humanity finally caught up with her. It was Domie's voice that brought back from behaving like an animal.

"Uh, seeing what the world looks like from Jigger's point of view?" Chandra stood up on her human feet, 'here I'm suppose to be standing like this, like I'm supposed to,' she thought blushing.

(An: The next few paragraphs are in Jigger's point of view.)

Then Jigger went on greeting the koorime and the oarswoman. Yay! Yukina always gave a good scratching, and Botan played a great game of fetch with her oar. Now that left five people who needed to be greeted.

The first person he came up to had long hair and smelled of fox and roses. He must have frolicked in a meadow recently because he could smell seeds and other plants in his hair. Although foxes weren't found here, he went on a camping trip and met one. Now this human smelled like one… just like Chandra smelled of wolf. He must have been a were-fox, only he seemed really confident at this time of moon…

The next person he came up to, she had the same energy of Medea she smelled of a full human instead of half human so there was no way she would be a demigoddess. She smelled of books and kitchen food, not food found in a dog bowl, and he could smell that she was close friends with one of the boys.

He checked the boy out too. He smelled of hair gel, streets, and of a bird born from fire, a phoenix perhaps, well Jigger had never met a phoenix but he knew how they were born. He smell some what like a human but there was another sent, similar to Blackie…and similar to the fox boy.

Then he sniffed at the tallest guy, he smelled of school books, streets too, and cats… and had a lot of ki like Domie. Jigger also noticed that he seemed to like Yukina…a lot.

And the final boy… he was short and his hair stuck strait up. He smelled like fire and ice… like Yukina, he smelled so much like Yukina that he was pretty sure that they must have been litter-mates, or at least brother and sister. Only He had the smell of fighting and death, huh Jigger had never smelt any body like that before or at least someone who had been fighting for so long.

Inside lead to a hallway, to the right was Domie's kitchen, to the left more of the hallway leading to some stairs leading downward and into an unlit room. At the end to the short hall way was a room with a lot of windows and held the dining room, living room (which didn't hold a TV just a bunch of sofas and a Prussian carpet.) and an office with a computer. Her mother was on the computer. Domie's mother had a similar build to her daughter. She even gave Domie her eyes, but unlike her daughter her hair was longer and blond.

"Dominique what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? And why can't Philippe (Pronounced: Phil-leap for those how don't know what to pronounce that) get out of bed?" Her mother asked with a flowing misty voice.

"School's cancelled mom, something about collapsed class rooms. As for Philly, you'll have to ask him when he wakes up; he probably stayed up at a god forsaken hour again." Domie explained.

"Oh."

"Alicia, would it be alright if I called my mom? I think she would like to know that I'm here." Medea questioned politely.

"Of course." Alicia nodded.

Medea nodded and went to the kitchen to pick up the phone and she dialed her home phone number.

"Hello, Jorryn residence" Uma's voice filled the other line.

"Hey Mom, it's me Medea. The school district cancelled school because of some collapsed classrooms. So I'm at Domie's and I just called to let you know." Medea told her mother using the communication device.

"Is Shairvani with you?"

"Yes she is."

"Where was she I felt her falling, is she all right?"

"Yeah she did fall out of a tree and I have yet to hear her explanation but she's fine. She hasn't been hurt at all."

"Are you sure she's all right?" 

"Yes mom, she's fine."

"Okay then. How's Chandra?"

"She freaked out in the car, but that was only because she was claustrophobic. No signs of the moon so far so she should be all right for now." Medea explained.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT IS A LOT OF TIFI STUFF!" Yusuke's voice filled the entire house with his loud volume.

"Yusuke just found the TIFI collection."

"Well could you please tell Yusuke about how I feel about swearing please?" Uma asked on the other line.

"Sure thing mom, well see you later mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweet heart."

"Bye"

"Bye." 

"See you later in the afternoon."

"Could you guys be home before noon? I have work and I don't want to worry about you guys while I there."

"Uh mom I'll be at Domie's, her mom is supervising."

"Oh, that works. See you later than."

"Bye mom."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Medea said then hung up. "Yusuke, my mom says to tell you… Insert an hour's worth of lecturing here from my mother that I have so kindly condensed for your convenience and mine… Don't swear at all." She told the spirit detective.

Medea at that moment dropped her back pack and placed it in the corner.

Yusuke still wasn't listening; he was staring at the collection of CDs that looked like they came in those packs of blank CDs used for burning.

"Are you sure that none of these things are really illegal sets?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Domie with a smirk on his face.

"Well then how do you explain this?" Domie asked showing him what looked like a genuine…

"Whoa you even have the contract and why did you, Alex, Medea and some other guys signed on it and why not Chandra?" Kuwabara eyes widened and then looked at the girls who were signed on it. It wasn't like Alex, Domie, or Medea to leave out Chandra.

"We signed it before Chandra moved here." Alex explained.

"And they started the band before they meet me." Medea explained.

"Domie showed us this last night." Yukina smiled and pointed at the collection.

"Really?" Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to Yukina and the turned to look at Medea, Alex, and Domie again.

Keiko rolled her eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara really like the new band, next to Megallica in Kuwabara's opinion.

Hiei hned and took a seat at the window and glared out it. Kurama on the other hand looked at the girls with interest on the fact that they were from a pretty popular band.

"Wait, you guys said that the manager lives on a privet island." Kurama observed.

"That was a rumor we started to keep people from bugging us, like pauperizes and such." Medea shrugged.

"Yet you know the contract."

"Hell yeah I should know it." Medea turned to Kurama after his question. "I wrote most of it, I'm the manager. It was too late for Chandra or me to join the band when we came."

"Medea, you swore again!" Alex cheered.

"I did, didn't I?"

Just then Blackie crawled out of Medea's backpack in the abandoned corner and Puu followed.

"Ello people!" Blackie called.

"Puu."

Ding-Dong.

It was after noon and the gang had spent the morning playing video games on Domie's game cube with a projector instead of a TV. Not that Domie's family didn't have a TV it was just seldom used and the projector gave out a really nice picture and had DVD, Video Game, and VHS attachments on it.

Ding-Dong.

The doorbell rang again. Out side the door a dark hair figure from the earlier this morning, this time with out her freshman servants or members of her posse, applied another layer of lip-gloss, opened a compact and stared at her reflection looking for any imperfections. Unaware that the door had opened with Domie who held it open, one hand on the door, the other hand on Jigger's collar.

"Uh… you can come in." Domie said raising an eyebrow interrupting the other girl's hunt for imperfection.

"Oh." Muriel said removing her attention from the compact.

"Is there a reason you came without calling?" Domie asked.

"Yes, since we are all be coming best friends I thought that it might be best if I came over." Muriel acted like she was being friendly when inside she was gagging. She would normally say that she had better things to do but her group ditched her and there were boys she could manipulate and make Medea's life hell.

Domie knew what she was after but let her in any way. Might as well see what exactly she wanted.

Medea who was behind the door listened in on the girl's load of bull shit she was launching out. Domie had also dealt with the in crowd so Medea trusted that she wouldn't believe Muriel.

Alex was sitting on an office chair with wheels with a laptop on her lap was watching the scene.

Just then Domie had an evil idea; Muriel had vainly turned her attention to the compact and began to reapply some more make up, leaving her open, and those unconscious hand movement's were signs just begging for Jigger to jump up. She turned to Medea and Alex and with her spare hand she put her finger to her lips as a sign not to say anything. Both girls nodded and the dog was unleashed.

"AIE!" Muriel screamed at Jigger jumped up to lick her face causing her to lose her balance and land on her pink and black striped mini skirt. Jigger's paws were one the shoulders of Muriel's hot pink top.

Medea, Domie, and Alex were having a hard time not laughing, especially Medea who was having flash backs of all the time Muriel did stuff like that to her. Revenge is sweet.

"WHEE! This is so fun!" Alex's voice called.

Muriel looked up to glare at the three girls but they were already acting innocent, Alex was spinning rather quickly on the office chair, Domie was pulling Jigger off, and Medea reached out her hand to help the fallen bitch only so she could prove to Muriel that she was innocent.

"It's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine. I feel fine." Kuwabara sang on the set of headphones attached to the projector's game section. "It's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine. It's the end of the world, as we know it, its end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine." He finished and took the set of headphones with an attached microphone off. The screen on the other side of the room then displayed a Gold award with player two on it.

"HA! Beat that Uramishi!" Kuwabara shouted it triumph.

"Yeah yeah, but you still have to beat Hiei's platinum award." Yusuke said as he attached the microphone and waited for the game to be ready for him to start singing. He too would be sing It's The End of the World, As We Know It by REM, (Don't own REM or any of the songs they sang) recommended by Domie. The game was Karaoke Revolution.

Unnoticed by them Chandra's red leash was being used as a tool for disaster. It was laid right in the open seemingly harmless on the side table next to the futon that served as a couch.

Tiny, weak, and subtle, red chaotic bubbles slowly began to burn away some of the strong fibers in side the leash leaving out side fibers to mask the presence inside. Not enough fibers to restrain the werewolf when she transforms.

Two cats lived in the Allen residence; both were females by the names of Olive and Eliza. Their front claws were declawed, but used their back claws often. They were charming cats but they were devils to people they disliked and they were evil and sadistic in Hiei's opinion.

Muriel was graced by the presence of Eliza curled up on her lap.

Eliza was a black with orange, brown spots with a white patch on her chest, and Olive was grey and black tabby.

She sat in the living room with Domie, Shairvani, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke with Puu sitting on his lap. Muriel was petting Eliza to the point she seemed to make purring sounds.

"So Shairvani, what do you want for a career?" Muriel asked in a "charming" tone, only villains in cartoons used.

"Well, I want to take over the world and torture all who defy me" Shairvani answered seriously.

"Aw what a cute ten year old imagination you have, Mary!"

"My name is Shairvani and I am fourteen years old thank you very much!" Sharvani glared at the girl with a voice that said 'you're on top of my torture list.'

"Gee that would suck because I would defy you unless we had an alliance." Domie replied.

Muriel ignored it. "Did you know that the school is holding no dress code day tomorrow when the repairs are finished, and I just received word that they are holding the dance at five at the gym because it is in perfect condition tonight. Wednesday the inspector is coming and a dance would be so wrong to do that day."

It was at this moment the cat decided to strike; very smoothly the cat got up on to her paws and stretched. Then using her hind claws began to claw Muriel's skirt. To mask her sabotaging Eliza began to rub up against Muriel seemingly affectionately.

"Aw, Domie your cats seem to be excellent judges of character." Muriel said as she started to pet the cat and encourage the cat in continuing in what she was doing.

"Yeah they do." Domie agreed before calling the cat with a realistic meow that only cats could make.

Eliza responded with an innocent meow and leapt off Muriel and dashed over to her owner.

Instantly the boys noticed the sabotage but they didn't say anything, Kurama was too much of a gentleman to say anything and Kuwabara and Hiei had too much of an honor code to alert Muriel of it. Yusuke would have said something but he had a feeling that he would have to say something later that didn't require him being slapped. Shairvani just wanted Muriel to suffer.

"Merrow." Eliza mewed to Domie alerting her of the okay to do something.

"Coughpervertcough." Domie coughed. "Ah, I've must be coming down with something

Muriel didn't understand what message was in the cough, of course she didn't even notice. "Bless you."

"Thanks."

"NICE Panties." Yusuke said wearing a perverted grin. Muriel's eyes widened. "Man I have never seen a flower pattern like that. Are they thongs?"

Muriel looked down and to her horror saw what Yusuke was seeing and the entire neighborhood could hear Muriel's blood curdling scream.

Muriel fled the house borrowing Domie's spare jeans, with the trashed skirt in a plastic bag. Her hot pink shirt was pale compared to her blush.

"One point us, zero Muriel, oh yeah!" Domie cheered in triumph.

Hiei by now had noticed that he held the attention of both of the cats, his eyes widened slightly and he climbed up the seat as they approached.

"Shoo, scat, go away!" Hiei by now was glaring at them while standing on the chair using his foot trying to ward unsuccessfully toward the oncoming cats.

"Who needs attack dogs, when you have attack cats?" Domie smirked before calling off her 'attack cats'. "How ever they seem to like you Hiei."

"Hn."

"Any way, I did some teleaphatic probing and there is a dance tonight and she is expecting us to go or we might fall in to an evil plot she has set up for if we don't go to the dance. So let's do some evil plot foiling!" Domie explained

"Darn it! These shoes hurt!" Medea groaned at the pinchy high-heeled sandals that she was oplagated to wear. She wore a pair of flowery jeans, a bright blue top with matching lacey poncho, and her hair was up in a high ponytail with her hair cascading down. "That's it I'm changing shoes. I don't care if white sneakers look dorky, I'm wearing them!"

Once again they were in the Jorryn residence getting ready for the dance and having Domie pick them up. The girls were changing in Medea's room and Medea had marched out in to the hallway leading to the door when all of the girls were presentable.

Keiko came out wearing a soft peach-orange top and a nice looking knee length skirt that was imprinted with a slightly brighter tiger cub and a pair of jeans underneath the skirt. She was sensible enough to wear white sneakers.

Shairvani was wearing her trademark navy sweatshirt, jeans and shoes; her hair was up in a ponytail like her older sister but no curls. Nothing special about her looks, nor did she care.

Medea didn't care what she wore too much. But the clothing she wore weren't that trendy but it worked for the dance and she had to look like she was going to a dance. Muriel had stopped by earlier and dragged the girls shopping, in Medea's opinion it was the shopping trip from HELL, and that was an understatement in Shairvani's point of view.

She ended up muttering "I hate shopping, I hate shopping, and I'm gonna kill that bastard, I hate shopping, I hate shopping, that bastard should be banished, I hate shopping..."

Medea would playfully tease that she didn't know were her parent's picked up such a morbid child.

Blackie was staying home with Uma, Peter, and Puu. The little spirit beast had grown quite attached to the little fuzz ball and Blackie saw Puu as a playmate, even if the penguin like creature wasn't willing to.

The boys were changing in Uma and Peter's room and Medea had to call her parent's at work, Uma at the theaters, and Peter at a local computer company. So they had gotten permission to go tonight.

HONK! HONK! The sound of Domie's leviathan and the sound of the engine turned off and Domie entered the house with Chandra, Botan, Yukina, and Alex.

Chandra wore a yellow, black and silver marbled dress looking shirt that lead to her mid thighs and splinted on the side and black pants. Around her neck was the yellow collar

Alex was wearing a white lab coat over her normal clothing. Her mood looked was a grouchily one, strange because she was normally easy going.

Yukina was wearing a light green kimono top with jeans with her hair up in a bun held up by her hair ornament and Botan wore another kimono top that looked similar to her ferry girl uniform.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Domie asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Medea sighed.

"I really don't want to go to this dance." Alex complained.

"Here, here." Medea agreed.

"Well we'll be there for only about fifteen minutes. So, QUIT BEING A BUNCH OF PANSEY BOYS AND LET'S GO!" Domie first said quietly to her friends the turned to yell at the door with the boys changing in.

"Alright already! Who are you calling pansy boys!" Yusuke shouted before opening the door, wearing a white shirt with baggy jeans. Kurama was right behind him wearing a white dress shirt and a yellow tunic. Hiei walked out wearing his trench coat apparently he didn't want to change his clothing at all. Kuwabara changed his clothing into a blue shirt and baggy jeans. All for of them stopped and stared at her in shock.

Domie was wearing a prom dress, this one wasn't pink, it was purple, but a dress and she wore small silvery hoops on her ears as earrings.

"Holy shit Domie!" Yusuke barked.

"It's shocking to see you in a dress." Kurama politely pointed out.

"... and you have pierced ears." Kuwabara said in disbelief.

Hiei didn't say anything and he didn't need to.

"Thanks, well then, let's go. Oh and I wear these earrings all of the time." Domie replied leading everybody out of the house and piled them in to the car and drove off.

"Muriel, are you sure they won't go? Even after dragging the girls shopping?" One of Muriel's friends asked her.

"Of course they won't come. You know how they are around dances and dresses" Muriel replied smoothly, taking a sip of fruit punch, with a mental shudder taking Shairvani shopping was one of the most unpleasant experiences of her life.

_Shairvani looked at the dresses on the racks before looking at Muriel mumbling, "why did you take me here? I hate pink, I will shred all these dresses and destroy this pathetic worthless piece of shit of a store, you bastard, you should be banished…"_

She wore as skin tight black top that exposed her navel with a hot pink mini skirt. Her shoes were black high heels and bright lip stick covered her lips, hot pink. Her dark hair had been curled and cascaded down past her shoulders. Her eyes were lined with an excessive amount of black eye liner and hot pink eye shadow.

Just then the gym doors opened revealing Domie with her arm linked around Hiei's arm, followed by Alex and Kurama, Yukina and Kuwabara, Keiko and Yusuke, and Medea, Sharvani, Chandra and Botan all four of whom came with out dates.

Muriel nearly choked on her cup of fruit punch. Her plan was foiled and she couldn't do anything about that.

Domie lead the group to the dance floor where the music began to play a swing dance.

"Phsst Hiei, do you know any thing about swing dancing?" Domie asked in a whisper.

"Hn."

"Well you place your hand here on my back and we hold our hands out here..." Domie instructed at a whisper before showing him how to place his feet.

They looked like an awkward couple, in a normal couple , the boy would be the tall one, Domie took the male's place in size scale while Hiei took the female position. That and Hiei would take a step out of place or that Domie ended up being the one who twirled Hiei because she was too tall for him to do that but he did almost all of the male parts except for the twirls.

"Smile Hiei, people are watching," Domie whispered.

"Hn. I don't want to."

"Just imagine something that brings you joy." Domie whispered back

Hiei then began to imagine him towering over a bloody carcass of his opponent, a worthy one he defeated. Unfortunately the smiled made him look very sinister.

"Hiei don't smile like that it makes it look like your plotting mass murder!" Domie whispered alarmed when she saw it. She wasn't frightened but she was slightly alarmed.

Yusuke and Keiko were also dancing.

"One two three, one two three. See Yusuke this isn't so bad." Keiko told Yusuke quietly.

"Yeah, right, if you like walking around in circles and looking sissy." Yusuke muttered. " Stupid dancing."

"Yusuke you do know that a lot of boys do dance. Just look at Kuwabara and Yukina, they seem to be doing fine."

"Yusuke Uramishi does not dance." Yusuke replied stubbornly.

"Then what are you doing?" Keiko asked.

"Danc- Keiko! You tricked me!" Yusuke realized and shouted.

"No I didn't, you set your self up." Keiko answered. "Okay Yusuke we are heading to this move where I lean back and you keep me from falling to the ground, are you ready?"

Just then Keiko leaned back and Yusuke placed his hand on her back…but his hand was off to the side causing Keiko to slip and drop to the floor. She landed with a thud and a nervous Yusuke who could only think of two words and those words were 'aw' and 'shit.' He was in trouble now.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted from the floor, drawing some attention of her fellow dancers.

Kurama, on the other side of the dance floor, was probably a little luckier.

"So, shall we dance?" the kitsune asked his date.

"Ah... no thanks I've gotta go pee." Alex said gesturing to the rest room.

"Oh."

As Alex dashed out of the gym Medea, Botan, and Chandra were just standing by the refreshment stand. Shairvani had already made her exit invisibly. Chandra had suddenly come up with an idea.

"Hey, did you hear about what Muriel does to her bras?" Chandra turned to one of the members of Muriel's posse, she was the school gossip and she was also every gullible.

"What?" The girl was eager for more info.

Chandra had to suppress the urge to smile. This was too easy…

"I heard that she stuffs her…" Chandra whispered the rest into the posse member's ear as the other girls eyes grew wider.

"Oh my God! I would never imagine! No self respecting girl would ever do that!" The Posse member barked.

Meanwhile another Posse member was trying to gather dirt on Medea.

"So Medea, where is your date?" She asked.

"I didn't come with one. See Botan, Chandra, and I, are going as the dateless losers!" Medea said.

"And you're happy about that how?"

"You never heard of that song have you?" Medea asked.

"No."

"It goes 'We are the dateless losers, lonely until we die! So unappreciated, Why why why why!'" Medea sang at a quiet talking volume. (I don't own The Dateless Losers.)

The Posse member just then decided to be quiet.

Yukina and Kuwabara were having a great time dancing.

"Wow Kazuma! You dance very well." Yukina smiled.

"Yeah, but not as well as you do." Kuwabara replied back blushing.

"Aw that is so sweet." Yukina said flattered.

Hiei was watching the whole scene and growled a warning to Kuwabara who didn't hear.

Domie noticed that Hiei was growling and tried to turn Hiei so his general direction was facing every where else but Kuwabara and Yukina.

" Hey Hiei, I know your not enjoying this . I'm not either." Domie muttered. The whole time she had been dancing bare footed and the hard gym floor was taking its toll on her feet. "Hey Hiei want to do something crazy to give the rabid girls a reason to leave you alone?"

"Hn."

Just then Domie Twirled Hiei around, caught him in her arm, and gingerly pressed her lips against his. But this wasn't a kiss, her lips were pursed and there was no affection traded between them, the affection displayed was one made of affections that never even existed.

Hiei thrashed wildly against her grip for a moment.

'Just relax.' Domie sent to Hiei telepathically. 'Act like this is normal.'

'How can I act like this is normal, when you're pressing your lips against mine!' Hiei sent back telepathically.

'Stop struggling, there were some girls who were suspicious that we where faking the relationship.'

"But we are faking the relation ship Tusma.'

'Tusma?' Domie mentally asked before she decided to ask about it later. 'Look, I know that we are faking the relation ship but they don't need to know that. Do you want them to harass you again?'

'HN'

'I thought so.' Domie sent before breaking the connection and the "kiss."

If they hadn't been the center of attention Hiei would have glared at Domie so hard that if looks could kill, it would be as fatal as the nuclear bomb that ended World War Two.

Back at the snack bar Chandra had given Medea a cup of fruit punch.

"Thanks." Medea replied.

"Your welcome." Chandra smiled. "Muriel" Chandra whispered and Medea understood.

She walked over in Muriel's general direction and "tripped." Causing the ruby colored drink to fly and land on Muriel.

Muriel shrieked.

"Sorry Muriel, but you wouldn't have to have a tissue on you do you?" Medea asked getting up from the floor.

"Oh My God! Muriel, don't get it out!" The gullible gossip shouted.

"What do you mean –?" Muriel asked but was interrupted by the music being cut off and the lights had gone off.

"MwHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" A voice over the intercom shouted as some girls screamed.

"Alex?" Medea asked at a whisper.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE MUSES! COME ALMIGHTY MR WAFFLES!" The intercom shouted.

"Waffles?" a boy near by asked in the dark.

"MwHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AND DON'T FORGET THE CHIBIS!" A new voice over come said as the doors bust open with Alex riding on the back of a giant muse that looked like a great big furry apparition.

"Roar!" The Muse called before scaring the wits out of the student's and having them instantly flee out the emergency doors. But there they were blocked by tons of Chibi Mes. Well the only students not among the panic were Medea, Shairvani, Alex, Domie, Botan, Chandra, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei and Kurama and they were standing along the wall, so they wouldn't get hurt by the panic.

"Friend!" all of the Chibi Mes shouted in the dark in unison casing more students to shout and flee.

"Look!" One of the Chibis shouted pointing at Muriel. "Spaghetti!"

Then before Muriel could do anything some of the Chibis were standing on her shoulders.

"What should we put on it?" One Chibi asked.

"Marianara sauce!" One shouted.

"No, Pesto!" another shouted.

"No, Alfredo!"

"No, Garlic Butter!"

"Yay!"

"Hey what you are-"Muriel shouted before she was interrupted by having her hair be smothered with garlic butter. "They're gonna eat my hair!" Muriel shouted in realization dashing right in to the girls bathrooms while hoards of Muses and Chibis took over the school.

Once inside a stall Muriel was sure she was safe. The Chibis had been pushed out before she was in the bathroom. How wrong she was. A purple ghost that looked like the ones displayed around Halloween hovered above the toilet behind her. Its eyes were black and it was awfully cute. It was a muse.

"BOO!" it shouted.

Muriel how ever had been already freaked out by the chibis only to discover that a Muse was right behind her... in the toilet. Any one else would have been slightly startled but Muriel was beyond freaked out. She unnecessarily screamed and dashed right back out.

"Alex, Shairvani, you do realize that is the last time we will be invited to any school dances and parties..." Medea barked as if she was scolding but her next statement told the world about how she really felt. "...Thanks."

They were riding in Domie's car back home after a brief visit to Dairy Queen. (Don't own.) The sun had already set and the stars were coming out. No moon was visible yet.

"You're welcome!" Alex cheered.

"No problem! Just as long as the bitch Muriel suffered. He he he." Shairvani chuckled.

"You know it's a nice night out tonight, the stars, no clouds, the rising full moon..." Botan pointed out while Yukina nodded in agreement.

"FULL MOON!" Medea, Domie, Alex, and Chandra shouted nervously. Keiko's eyes widened

"Oh shit!" Domie shouted behind the wheel and sharply turned in to Pine Needle Park, nearly crashing in to a police officer's car and disappeared in to the darkness of the park at night.

"Every body, out!" Domie shouted opening all of the doors and pulling the others out of the car.

"What the hell is going on!" Yusuke shouted as Keiko shoved him out.

"Where's Chandra's Leash!" Medea shouted.

"Right here!" Alex tossed the red leash to Domie who was closest to Chandra and connected it to her collar with a click of metal meeting metal.

Chandra shouted as her hips gave out and shifted to the point where her legs could no longer support her body weight alone. Leaving her to lay face forward in the ground and she started to shake violently. Her eyes fell out of focus and she felt her animal instincts rise and her heart beat began to beat wildly.

Outside the others began to see Chandra's limbs begin to grow longer arms and shorter legs until the lengths of both sets became equal. Her hair turned white and started to sprout and new hairs were starting to make Chandra grow a thick fur coat. Her nails grew longer and sharper while her thumb began to move up her arm to form a dew claw. The rest of her fingers and toes stayed the same as she did in her human form. She slid out of her clothes but it didn't matter she was so furry and a thick tuft of fur censored her chest. A tail sprouted where her human tail bone was located and it to grew as furry as the rest of her body. Her face grimaced as it grew longer; forming a muzzle and her teeth grew fanged. In the end of the transformation Tala took Chandra's place making her look like a wolf with mixes of human parts on her where normal wolf limbs should be. Tala stood up on four legs instead of two.

The werewolf looked at the group with solemn grey eyes before they grew sharp with a mix a fear and hatred, the look of prey when facing an advancing hunter. She fell in to a haze controlled by instinct. Just like before.

Domie, Alex, Medea, and Shairvani began to boost their spirit energy or demigoddess powers in to a flaming aura encouraging the others to do the same.

"Botan get Genkai and Shirzuru!" Medea shouted.

Tala sensing the energy paused, she could sense demon energy... adult energy... the hunters of all hunters, the Fox demon and legendary bandit Youko Kurama, The forbidden child of the Koorime Hiei Jagonshi, The Demonic Mo-zoku and son of Raizan Yusuke Uramaishi, and Kazuma Kuwabara who could cut dimensions. All four of them were the spirit detectives of Renkai. It may have been safe around the baby demon Bonaventure, better know as Blackie, but now she was facing adolescent well trained demons here! Not only that but she could also sense a Koorime Ice maiden, and a Ferry girl climb on to her oar and fly off, odd, and an human with the same energy as the goddess of chaos. There was only one wise thing to do at this moment... run.

As Tala tugged strongly on the leash Medea's grip grew tighter. She wasn't about to let her friend run wild and get hurt. The leash slid a little in Medea's grasp, causing Medea to tighten her grip even more. Medea then began to feel that something wasn't right about the leash... like something had weakened it. Medea began to feel the weak spot right next to the place where the leash was attached to the metal attachment. But before Medea could do anything the leash gave a heart stopping snap as the fibers gave way to the pressure with out the support of the other fibers causing a chance for Tala to flee.

"TALA!" Medea screamed her eyes leaking a few tears as she feared for her friend's safety. She might not be a threat to anyone, but that would never stop a paranoid man with a gun from shooting her.

The werewolf took the opportunity and ran with the speed of a cheetah in to the blackness of the woods despite her friends calling her name.

An: Sorry it took me about a month to update. (Smacks self in fore head) I promised my self that I would never leave my readers in suspense for so long. I'm so so so sorry. Accept these cyber cookies from me as an apology. Yeah I know a dramatic ending of this chapter and I'm only a few chapters away from the ending... It was kind of hard to write the ending of the chapter. I hope I did well it took a while for me to work things to the way I liked it to end. I even had to rewrite half the chapter to make it fit in to the plot but it will have hilarious deleted scenes. Next Chapter... They go looking for Tala Chandra. I promise to update a lot sooner that I just did okay?

Polls: 1.What do you think about Tala's transformation?

2. Do you have any questions to ask the author about the fan fic or the original characters? I'm thinking of having an interview for the bonus features with questions you guys sent me.

Hereare someExamples: Who and what are Blackie based off of? Or What gave you the idea of this fan fic?


	25. Night of the Wolf

An: Yay! Track season has started! I just had my first track meet and I got first place JV Girls race of the 3000m run! And a friend of mine did the same race for varsity and she got first place too!

Some random person in the audience who saw the meet: You were the only girls in that race! And they do Boys and girls, Varsity and Jv at the same time.

Donamarine: True… Any way I'm suffering from writers block so sorry if the end of the chapter is very choppy, I have bad writers block and I need to choreograph the next chapter. He he he. (Sweat drop).

Reviews:

Wolf-black-flame: You loved my chapter? That's great! Yeah I thought your idea would work for the dance sequence and it was away to torture Muriel. Yeah that rumor will never quit for a while. He he thanks for the idea.

Dark Inu Fan : Yeah, Fruit Punch does stain, but Salsa is worse, I lost one of my favorite shirts that way. It happened when I got covered my the stuff by jerking the bottle full of the stuff when the lid wasn't screwed on properly. It was cold salsa too and it felt weird too. Don't worry about Tala, She will be fine.

poltergeist report 101: I KNEW IT WAS YOU! Sorry I also have a friend who would type along the same lines in a review like you too. I Like both you fics Voices in my head and Of Comas and Memories. They are in my favorites list. But If you want to quit writing it you can if you want too. It is your choice and it's just that you remind me of my sister, so I guess I acted like your older sister that way. Sorry if I acted like Uma that way. My School district is messed up too. All of our middle schools are nicer that our high schools and our High schools are a load of crap squared. You thought the transformation was cool? WOW! Every body seems to say that. That's cool! What? The Interview is against the rules of Nobody told me that before! Oh well no one sent any questions any way. So I will have to cancel it. Sigh. And the Deleted scenes are against the rules to? But I've seen tons of fics with Deleted scenes and none of them have been deleted, or at least as much as I know... Thank you for your concern. Oh and good idea. THIS IS THE BEST FIC YOU HAVE EVER READ? NOT TO MENTION THE MOST CREATIVE! AND THIS IS MY FIRST FIC TOO!-(Passes out from excitement)

**Note to all reviewers:** I have decided to cancel the interview and I can't do a bonus feature chapter because I have just received word that it is against the rules. Too bad, but hey You can go to my Profile and look up my email address and email me to request the bonus feature chapter absolutely free with no strings attached and the offer has no expiration date at all. But there is one condition, You have to wait until the end of the fic. But that isn't very many chapters, only two or three chapters.

Chapter 25,

Night of the Wolf.

Genkai sat down in her chair before taking a sip of her tea, while Shirzuru stood out on the deck smoking a cigarette. Domie's Parents were out of the house with Phillipe and Jigger, and Blackie and Puu were playing in some random room of the house.

"You do know that you can't smoke infront of Keiko any more, the second hand smoke will make her powers even harder to control. Even the dimwit won't touch one anymore." Genkai said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm smoking now." Shirzuru replied fingering the cigarette lighter she had inherited from Sakyo before pocketing it to safety.

Just then both women felt a big blast of energy casing Genkai to nearly drop her tea cup and Shirzuru dropped her cigarette as it fell in to a bucket of water.

"PUU!" Yusuke's spirit beast shouted.

"OH NO Not tonight!" Blackie shouted running on all fours out the door past Shirzuru with Puu following.

"PUU!"

"That's werewolf energy! Tala must be out! We need to help her!" Blackie explained to Puu before opening his bat wings and taking flight.

"Puu?"

"Tala is-" Blackie started to explain but he and Puu flew out of hearing range of Shirzuru and Genkai reaching speeds that both were not believed to reach before.

Genkai stepped out of the front door.

"You felt that didn't you?" The elderly woman asked.

"Yeah I did, want to follow them and see where it leads?" Shirzuru asked.

Genkai nodded before both she and Shirzuru shut the front door and locked it and ran down the street Blackie lead Puu down.

"Tala!" Medea shouted for a moment before deciding that Tala won't be answering.

"Uh, what just happened?" a voice asked but Medea's ears weren't working for her to identify the asker. But she heard the question.

"Chandra is a werewolf and Tala is her werewolf name." Medea answered in a grave voice picking up Chandra's clothing that revealed underneath a white tee and black athletic shorts. "We need to find her and quick before she does anything that might get her shot."

A male black wolf crawled out of the hole from Spirit world, He looked just like the ones any one would find in the human world only he was special, in life he had spent most of his time as a human. He even had the human eye color of grey.

Yes, he was dead, his body was already cremated and under a tombstone, not that he wanted to be resurrected, but he still had a mission concerning his pup's well being. By now she would be fifteen, and hormones would be rushing in her system, making the nights of the full moon harder for her to get control. His name was Bade Tahmores in his human form, as his daughter was Chandra Tala. His name in his wolf form was Tahmores Bade.

Tahmores took a whiff of the air, trying to find his daughter's sent, even though the last time he smelt it was when she was a mere pup, and she was new to the world. No luck, yet. He still had to find his wife's new home in order to pick up Tala's sent. Normally he would look in his human form but tonight was the night of the full moon and even in death a werewolf would still transform.

Just then a girl in a pink kimono and blue hair took off from a nearby park headed to some place at an urgent speed. Tahmores instantly made an effort to hide himself from her, in some nearby bushes despite the fact that her spiritually aware senses would detect him. She tried to deliver him to Koenma once. But the ferry girl was preoccupied with something to not even notice him. She seemed to be in a big hurry.

He instantly detected the smell of Chandra as a human on her… so that either meant that she was going to die or … was she already dead. (An: Not really.)

Tahmores' heart dove into an icily bath of ice water in horror before heading off to Pine needle park, hoping that it wasn't his daughter's time. She needed help and tonight of all nights.

"Okay we need to find Tala, so let's split up." Domie ordered, wearing a green tee and pants, much better suited for looking in a woodland environment, than that prom dress she wore.

Medea wore a tee shirt under her blue top and poncho, and Alex took off her lab coat. Keiko had taken off the skirt to reveal that the jeans were old and no one cared about that was hidden by the skirt and the peach shirt was over another tee shirt.

"Alex, Kurama, you two will look in the south end of the park, seeing as there are more squirrels in that end of the park." Alex and Kurama nodded.

"Kuwabara, Hiei, you guys will go with Medea and, you guys take north. Keiko, Yukina you guys will look in the West End with Shairvani, and Yusuke and I will take the odd drop shaped northwest corner. Okay."

"Let's go." Medea nodded before taking her two companions north, unaware that they were being watched.

A pair for gray eyes watched her friends send out their search parties. Her heart twinged a bit in pain. Did her best friends become the hunters?

Well it was time for her to find a pack then, and there was always one way to find them. She turned around to look at the tallest hill in the park in the center to be specific. But before she could walk off she spied a Chibi. It looked right at the werewolf with wide innocent eyes and smile on its face.

"Friend!" the Chibi shouted, as the werewolf approached… was it food or what?

Tala sniffed curiously. Then the Chibi batted her nose with its papery hand.

"Tag!" It shouted before running off.

It had to be prey. Tala's instincts were telling her that prey ran from wolves unless stalked. Now was time for the chase.

The humanoid wolf started the chase while the Chibi laughed insanely for the fun it was having. Nothing was more fun than a game of tag that was for sure.

The Chibi couldn't help but run in a straight line shouting "Tag tag! Nothing's more fun than tag with my new friend!"

Tala noticed that the Chibi was running in a straight direction and began to run faster in order to close the gap between her and the little creature made of nothing but paper and water.

The Chibi looked ahead to see a tree directly in front of it and kept running until it was only about three inches away from crashing in to the massive woody plant. Then it turned, in physics defying speeds and distance and ran to the Tala's left. Tala however had been close to catching the Chibi before it turned, snapped at thin air and rammed headfirst right in to the tree.

The wolf growled curses and the new pain she felt in her head while the Chibi turned around to investigate her fallen playmate.

"Tag." The Chibi said taping the poor wolf before running off in a random direction and Tala lost its scent.

She stood up on her four feet and gave up hunting for prey. She would eat when she was with a pack and they had captured prey. Now to call for them, she thought as she dashed off to the tallest hill in the center of the park.

Keiko shifted the branch of a shrub in front of her to a side while Yukina was working to convince the little animals in the shrubs to hide until the moon set. Shairvani scanned the ground and shrubbery around them for any sign of the werewolf. None yet.

About two thousand feet above their heads under a cloaking cloud two demons stood on a solid platform formed from the cloud.

They were waiting for the god they served to arrive before they set up the last two steps of their master's master plan, and they had to do the next step before the wolf called for her pack.

Both demons were dressed in black cloaks, but under the cloaks were a pair of black tails with a tuft of black fur on the ends of each, peaking out from the bottom to greet the rising moon light. Black wings were curled up on their human like backs. They had never been to the human realm before but they could wait until their master had approved of anything before doing what ever they wanted with the human populous.

"He's late." One of the demons, a female adolescent, muttered.

"Be patient." The other, an older female, replied back.

"Who gave you the right to order me around; last I remember you have to give **them** loyal service after you defied our master to wreak **your** private revenge." The younger yet more powerful female whispered back.

"Keep your mind off of me, my offspring, and his deceased weakling of a sire. Humph." The elder one said in a stuffy voice.

"You want to wring the little one's neck don't you, him and the half human -"

"Shut-UP!"

"Really, you two… are that all you can think about? Killing and revenge?" A cool but hiss-like male voice interrupted.

"Master." The younger female said as she went to her knees in a bow. The elder one just stood there and looked a way from the younger one and the god she was bowing to.

The god smiled at his most loyal supporter. "Kiora I am touched at your loyal service."

"Pulsero just give me your instructions and I will do it, by myself if I have too."

"Yes, Yes, I know." The God of Chaos nodded before giving them the instructions. "Kiora I want you and your partner to test the strengths of the Yusuke Uramaishi, Keiko Yukimora, Kazuma Kuwabara, The Half Koorimes Hiei and Yukina, and the Spirit Fox Kurama Minamino. Do not attack them, I would hate to expose myself too soon and lose my most loyal supporters so soon in the plan. Report back to me before the wolf howls, hurry."

"Of course." Kiora stood up on to her feet before elbowing her elder companion and took flight. "Come on we have our orders."

"Kerri, Follow your orders and do not seek revenge." Pulsero whispered to her.

The Female demon rolled her eyes that turned orange with annoyance and opened her wings after Kiora and they turned invisible in the darkness.

Jeffery dashed from branch to branch above Alex's head while she searched the ground for any signs of a wolf near by. That shouldn't be too hard, there used to be wolves in Oregon but were wiped out, now they were trying to reintroduce them back in to the wilds of the state and nowhere near the suburban areas.

Kurama brushed a big branch out of his path while using his fox scenes to detect any of signs like white wolf fur caught on a twig or a hand or foot print or even her scent. No signs yet.

"See anything yet?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." Kurama replied.

"Me neither.

"Alex did you foresee anything?" Kurama asked.

"The only thing I foresaw last night was muses taking over a school, and me in some woods with a hot and sexy fox guy with ears." Alex replied.

"Ears?" Kurama questioned.

"Either that or it was something Mr. Dumplings randomly put in for my crazy dreams. It's most likely that. It may not even come from the future at all." Alex shrugged.

"Oh." whispered Kiora from the shrubbery.

"What?" her elder companion asked barely making any noise.

"I never thought any other demon out side the realm of chaos would look so attractive. He's soo hot..."

"Kiora... You need a life." Kerri groaned.

Kiora glared at Kerri for a moment before pulling out what looked like a remote for a remote controlled toy car that you would find in an American store called Radio Shack ( Don't own.) and pressed the button.

The remote collected the strength of the people before them and Kerri pulled it out to look at the results.

"Huh, so Kurama is an A-class demon and the human is... Not Applicable!"

"Shh!" Kiora hushed her companion before dragging her off.

"Did you hear something?" Kurama asked.

"Any signs?" Medea asked Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Hn."

"No. What exactly should we be looking for?" Kuwabara inquired so that way he wouldn't have to worry about missing the correct signs.

"Some hunter." Hiei muttered. "You won't survive long, you were the one Sensei kidnapped."

"You got kidnapped once?" Medea asked Kuwabara curiously. "Oh well, who cares, we need to find-"But she was ignored and interrupted.

"Yeah, well it wasn't MY fault that shorty here decided to abandon us when HE was needed." Kuwabara said, close to shouting.

"Hn, the toddler already had his fool, fox, and detective. As far as I could tell I wasn't needed." Hiei retorted. "At least until the Detective was being chased with a gas truck."

"Uramishi was chased by a truck! He never told me that."

"Hn."

"Wait, Keiko said earlier that he got hit by a car before and died because of it. Then got resurrected, and became Spirit detective and you guys just said he was chased by a truck. Was he hit by the truck?" Medea asked analyzing the conversation with the facts she knew before coming up with an answer to her questions. "Oh, wait that means he wasn't hit by the truck he was just chased by it. Was the Driver drunk or something?"

Hiei rolled his eyes; he was not answering any questions.

"Okay, We still need to find Tala, so we need to look for paw prints, white fur on twigs or something, wolf scat, or her white out line in the woods." Medea explained to the fire demon and spiritually aware human before moving off. "Come on."

"Scat! Do we really have to find that stuff?" Kuwabara whispered to Hiei.

"Hn, Baka nigeins." Hiei muttered.

(An: Biologists have to use scat samples in order to track animals and check on their health and diet, effective… but gross. Yuck!)

Just then they both felt the sensation of a beam scanning them for something. They felt no ill affects but the sensation made them both shudder from the sudden chill it gave them.

"Why is it that I always have to look for someone or something in love with friggin nature?" Yusuke muttered.

Domie opened her mouth to react when they came a cross a trail and heard a voice.

"Domie, what are you doing here?" It was a young man's voice, but he couldn't have been more than fourteen years old.

"Philly, are you taking Jigger out for a walk?" Domie asked. "You do know that there is a werewolf on the loose?"

Philly was almost six feet tall with a mass of slightly long and tight blond curls. His eyes were blue and he wore and baggy shirt and jeans.

"Oh there is?" Philly said facing his sister. "Well I better take Jigger home then, See ya." And with that Philly walked down the path past Domie and Yusuke with a happy Jigger walking away.

"Wait ... doesn't you dog have arthritic hips?" Yusuke paused.

"Yeah he does, but you just witnessed a secret." Domie explained before moving back into the forest.

"Secret? What the hell does that mean?"

"Medea will explain."

"Okay, hey we could have had Jigger with us; he would act as our werewolf detector." The detective pointed out as the headed in to the woods.

"Bad Idea, Tala would rape poor Jigger."

"But Chandra would never do something like that, would she?"

"Chandra wouldn't, Tala, might." Domie said sending a chill down Yusuke's spine.

"How could Tala do that?"

"It's called a different mind. Tala right now is running in this fogged craze fueled by hormones and instincts and she might misinterpret any form of communication by other canines. Real wolves would be willing to adopt Chandra, but they won't when they find out about Tala. That whole principal has been governing Chandra and Tala's lives since their father died."

"Oh."

"Holy Shit!" Kiora whispered while Kerri just stared at the remote. "Yusuke is an S-Class?"

"And once again the humans are not applicable. Why is that?"

"I swear there is something in those bushes. Yoki by the feel of it." Domie's voice said sending chills down the two demon's spines causing them to flee.

Pulsero stood on his cloud as his fleeing servants flocked to him for safety, well Kiora was, and Kerri was dragged along.

"Status report", he ordered.

"The Spirit Detective is an S-Class demon with the Spirit fox and the Half Koorime Hiei as A-Class." Kiora replied "The rest sadly was not applicable at all. Master."

"Good, now we have set up our final trap. With these results I will have enough to form a squad of puppets and crush the likely rebelling gods from stopping my plans now. Kerri, Do not, and I repeat do not touch the baby demon Bonaventure in any way. He may be the key for your revenge but now is not the time for it."

"Humph!" Kerri responded. Pulsero read her mind, the nerve of him!

"Any way," Pulsero's hissing voice interrupted Kerri's thoughts. "I think it's high time you two wait for me in the chaotic realms while I take care of matters here. I don't want you two harmed."

"Right away Pulsero-sama." Kiora smiled and ran in to the portal.

"Like you care." Kerri snapped, climbing after Kiora. "But someone needs to look after Kiora."

Meanwhile Tala had finally reached the Douglas fir covered hill until she reached the top, which was cut off by clear cutting and a large rock on the top. She stepped up as the rising moon behind her cased her shadow down to the woods below her. She bent her head back and howled.

After the howl all of the dogs within a five-mile radius began to howl bring a chill to any one's spine.

Tahmores paused. His daughter just howled revealing that she was in the center of Pine Needle Park. It was time for him go find her now.

During the Howl, Kurama stopped shivered a little, and was engulfed in a billow of smoke. Alex turned to see the smoke before she summoned a little breeze to blow it away. (An: I'll explain later, Alex's powers are also elemental. Medea didn't think that was necessary to tell Keiko when she told her about their powers.)

When the smoke was cleared there stood a seven foot tall man, with silver hair, white outfit, and fox ears. Yoko Kurama stood before Alex as she stared in amazement before finding her voice.

"Dude what happened to you, you're all…Foxy!"

"Tala's howl must have turned me in to Yoko Kurama." He replied examining him self, Tala had made a perfect transformation.

"Cool, but wait! If it turned you all yokoy, then what happened to me!" Alex said quickly searching her self for any new body parts none were found. "AH that must mean… Kurama, I think I melting!"

Yoko stared at the girl for a moment noticing that she was indeed not melting before deciding that she was simply hallucinating. "Crazy girl." He muttered to himself as he turned and had Alex's air borne shoe collide with the back of his head.

"I am not crazy!" Alex shouted. She wasn't angry; it took a lot to make Alex angry.

"Alright then we need to find the werewolf now."

And with that both Yoko and Alex dashed to the side of the trail towards the source of the cry, with Alex's shoe in her hand.

Blackie heard the call and picked up the pace, Puu following him.

"Hurry!" Blackie breathed, his little bat like wings flapping franticly. He looked forward to find the hill top Tala was on top of. From there he could see Medea dashing among the trees with Hiei and Kuwabara, Hiei was in the canopy while Medea decided to take flight above the trees with Kuwabara dangling like a fish caught in the grasp of an eagle, only Kuwabara was bigger than Medea and she was not about to eat anything.

Shairvani found a river that lead to the hill and was surfing on an ice raft formed by Yukina, steered by Keiko, and powered by the demigoddess of the ocean.

Alex and a sliver haired man with fox ears, Puu told him that he was Yoko Kurama in his demon form were also dashing among the trees on the forest floor. Alex moved as smoothly as water among the trees and Yoko moved swiftly as if he was born doing this.

Domie was also using all of the training she did in her running to head for the hill faster than Yusuke could manage.

Then Blackie snuck a peek back and saw Genkai and Shizuru riding on Botan's oar along with her as they flew to the top of the hill.

With a look forward he could see a black wolf spirit below him flying over the trees intent on the direction the white wolf was now running, for she had sensed the humans, demons and spirit heading in her direction and dashed in to the center of a large clearing. There she was surrounded by her friends and acquaintances as Botan flew her oar inside followed by Puu and Blackie.

Tala bared her teeth at the hunters surrounding her.

"Tala, I know that is not the real you. I've seen a glimpse of it, threw you, and Chandra." Medea began in a weak voice. "And I don't think your father would ever want to see you like this." The demigoddess was unaware of the male wolf spirit.

Tala's instincts were screaming to find away out and she couldn't sense the familiar presences.

Kuwabara didn't take his eyes of Tala even though he felt the tickle feeling trigger. Shirzuru felt the father wolf and looked at him.

'_Tala is my pup._' He said to Shirzuru and she understood it. His voice was low and deep but also sad. '_I know the secret of merging Tala with Chandra, while giving her two separate forms. Tell the others I'm here, my name is Tahmores Bade, Father of Tala Chandra. While I intervene, let them know I mean no harm_'

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Shirzuru asked. Kuwabara was eavesdropping hoping not the go get caught.

'_Some are of your pack are they not?_ _The rest are part of Tala and Chandra's pack? Despite the species differences you all get along harmoniously don't you?_'

"Guys I think we have some help" Shirzuru spoke to the group around Tala.

"Tahmores, He's here?" Domie's eyes widened at the familiar ki.

"You know him?" Keiko asked.

"I never met him in my life, but Chandra once showed me his grave stone though and I felt his spirit that way."

The father spirit took flight over the ring surrounding his daughter and really had gotten a good look at her.

Tala finally sensing his presence glared and bore her fangs at her father, her ears bent back with the hair on the back of her neck brisling.

'_Enough!_' Tahmores barked. '_My Pup, you are acting ridiculous! I know you can't control your self but you should not bite the hand that feeds you! TALA! CHANDRA! UNITE!'_ and with that Tahmores bent his head back and howled loudly, Tala twitched a little before collapsing. '_The rest is up to you and your friends, my daughter I know you can do it, don't fail me.'_ Tahmores then walked up and licked his ghostly tongue on her face in a reassuring way before dashing off to the edge of the clearing. 'I_ still have one final request for you, I want you to live strong and happy and I love you very, very much.' _Then before he left he turned to Botan. '_My Mission here is now complete, Pilot of the River Styx. I shall wait until this is over for you to take me to my final resting place.' _and he disappeared.

"TALA!" Medea cried as white light enveloped her friend.

White.

Chandra was in her human form floating in a sea of white wearing a beautiful silkily white halter dress, held up by a strap that came around the back of her neck. She smiled and looked down, it was a beautiful dress. She reached her right hand to the back of the dress to feel the silky dress strap and then she felt a sudden warmth as her hair flew up by a nonexistant wind, revealing scars of teeth marks caused by her father during the impact of the car crash that claimed his life. It sat there hidden in it's perch, a complete secret from her until the day Domie caught her writing a suicidal note and takled her to prevent commiting the deadly act and discovered the scar from the back of her neck. It was the start of all if friendships that Chandra had in her entire life and they were as strong as titanium.

Then she looked up to see a white wolf like creature stand before her. The creature had both wolf and human features. A tail, muzzle, fangs, ears, and claws, and fur were the wolf features. The arms, legs, eyes, and a chest that had fur cover breasts were the human features. Around the creature's neck was a white satin collar.

"Tala?" Chandra asked.

'_Chandra.' _The creature surprisingly spoke only it didn't ask.

Chandra saw the golden glow from under the collar too.

"You're me aren't you? And I'm you aren't I?"

'_What do you mean?_' Tala asked.

"We have the same scar." Chandra pointed at the golden glow behind her neck on both forms.

'_Yeah, we do.'_ Tala agreed.

"Why don't we merge, so that way you don't have to worry about the influence of the full moon, which would be a big burden taken off of both of us."

'_I can't.'_

"Why not?"

'_The form I'm in prevents our merging.'_

"How so?"

'_This humanoid wolf isn't my true form, it's been corrupted by your human stresses. Why else are the full moons really bad? I'm your outlet and it is really hurting us. Do the human packs really treat you that bad?'_

"Yes, they do, sometimes." Chandra responded.

'_But what about the hunters that surround us?'_

"They aren't hunters, they are really our human pack, and they are really worried about our well being and were trying to look for us. Your howl did call our pack." Suddenly Chandra felt a great surge of joy coming from Tala.

'_That's good I like this pack.' _Tala yipped.

"Me too." Chandra smiled. "Now to uncorrupt you to the point that it is healthy. Domie did say after all a little corruption is good, but too much is bad and none would cut you off from me and it is so good to communicate with you." Chandra stuck her hand out and petted Tala who snuggled under the hand.

'_It feels good, very good, the petting, I just wish we could have experienced it sooner. You feel the same'_

"Here, try to focus on pushing your stress in to me like Domie does with her spirit energy." Chandra said while wrapping her arms around her other half.

'_Like this?'_

Chandra suddenly felt really flustered and frustrated with a sudden urge to cry, so this was what Tala felt.

Chandra knew that harboring this wasn't healthy so she let it out. Chandra suddenly began to cry, scream, laugh, and stamped her foot away from Tala's paws, which stopped resembling hands, or feet, and began to shape themselves like proper wolf paws.

Once the episode was over Chandra pulled back, and there stood Tala, a perfect wolf, not a humanoid looking monster.

"Perfect."

'_I feel much better now, and can you promise me something?'_

"What?"

'_Could you please don't send all of your stress on me, or I'll turn in to a monster again and i won't be able to remind you because once we merge we can't talk like this. Ever.'_

"Deal." Chandra said and with that Tala threw her self at Chandra, who greeted herself with a loving, sisterly embrace and the golden light on both their necks flashed.

Medea rushed in to the ring as the white light appeared and now she paused as the light turned gold and the shirt and shorts were pulled out of a shocked Medea's grip and into the pool of golden light.

Once the light was gone there lay was a complete human Chandra with the full moon's light surrounding her self, giving her self a beutiful glow espeacialy with her tee shirt and athletic shorts, she looked like she was fast a sleep.

"Chandra?" Medea found her voice and Chandra opened her eyes and sat up and smiled.

"We did it Medea, Tala and I are now one, but I think it would be nice if you guys still called my wolf form Tala to keep us from getting confused." Chandra said and smiled.

Donamarine: (Still passed out.) How was the chapter? Good? Bad? What? Please reveiw because I'm out of Poll ideas. Happy Spring Holidays!


	26. Twins of chaos and true forms

**An: (This is urgent you should read ALL of this!) **Here is an update on my life that I think it should be really important for you guys to understand. I have been diagnosed with scoliosis or a misalignment of the spine and I have to go to the chiropractor during the time I normally use for fan fic writing time. So until my spine is back to normal it will be a while before I post the next chapter. That and I had a weeklong trip to Hawaii so that is why it has taken me so long to post.

Hawaii was fun but I had no access to any computers so it took me so long before I could post this chapter. But I'm in high school and I missed a lot of school and I had tons of catch up work to do. My parent's have had a look at my sister's report card and she had gotten a D in one of her subject's and until my parents see mine I can't use the computer except for homework. My grade report card grades are As Bs and a few Cs so hopefully that will appease my folks… I turned sixteen during this time period too...

On a happier note this is the second to last chapter for this very fic. YAY! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Poltergeist report 101: You really think my chapter was awesome? Really! Yay! But I did confuse you a little about the order of events? But you understand it. Okay. Wow, so it is confirmed that this is one of the best stories you have read. You're happy about the whole big sister incident then? Okay. You're going to finish your story, good for you!

Dark Inu Fan: Really? Cool! Thanks. I thought it would make an excellent merging and I thought it was symbolistic.

kikyo13: Blackie is likeable isn't he? I have known people in the past who have hated cute loveable characters and I was given a bad time about it when I told them about other cute characters when I first came up with them back in middle school. I thought they were reading it when I added number 1 in the Blackie Poll. That and I have read fan fics where they have killed off the innocent cute characters for fun, and I was concerned about who might have been reading this fic. Yes Pulsero does need therapy; he actually has trouble with his dreams and emotions and needs to work on his priorities. You'll see him work on that more in the sequel I'm planing on writing, if the readers want an encore, of course. But at least he is a hell a lot more likeable then the guy I based him off of. The real guy was a real bastard and he beat my mother, her brothers, and my grandmother. (Glares and hisses at the bastard's grave.) Hmm, Hiei and Domie, would you be talking about the romance-pairing poll?

animefan103 & inuforeva: Do you guys really think I am a stupid stupid head? But I have a 3.70 grade point average, and I have seen multiple YYH episodes were Hiei and Yukina call them selves demons and only Yukina was referred to as an apparition occasionally and as far as I can tell demons and apparitions are the same thing. As for my spelling and grammar, I have reread my earlier chapters today and I have noticed tons of spelling and grammar mistakes I didn't notice before. The chapters you have read I just typed and posted, with no regard to editing. If you like, when I am done with writing my fic I will reedit my fic for you to enjoy with out the spelling and grammar mistakes. But never say that I have never learned how to spell because I have learned how to spell quite well. But I can't spell librairy for some reason. See. It should be spelled library (L-I-B-R-A-R-Y) but now that I have taken an effort of learning how to spell I think that I will able to spell properly. Which reminds me; I should correct Disavow and spell it as deja-vo... Oh and inuforeva, Thank you for your requests. They will be written after I finish this fic.

Wolf-black-flame: It's okay, you're reviewing now. 'Better late then never' as my mother always says. So the last chapter was your favorite chapter huh? That must be because it's Chandra and Tala focused chapter and such. Thank you for your comments.

Chapter 26

Twins of Chaos and True Forms

"You Merged! Really!" Medea cried in happiness.

"YAY!" Blackie cheered in victory.

"ALRIGHT! This calls for celebration!" Alex shouted.

"How about we go get some ice cream, I'm hungry." Domie called out.

"Alright, we'll celebrate after I take Tahmores to Spirit world." Botan said as her oar materialized, about to take flight.

Just then Genkai felt something, it felt incredibly a lot like Medea but it felt three times more powerful and it was starting to surround it self around the clearing.

"Damn it! Why in the seven rings of hell is HE here!" Medea growled and Keiko felt it too, with the pit of her stomach dropping hard and fast. She didn't have the proper training for this and now she was going to pay, perhaps with her life.

"Yukina, Shirzuru, Genkai, Botan quick get out of here now!" Medea ordered. "Tell my parents that Pulsero's going to attack! They know what to do."

Botan nodded before she pulled Shirzuru and Yukina onto her oar and reached out to Genkai. Genkai refused the free ride as she looked right at Medea.

"You're too young to be ordering your elders around. I'm not leaving Dimwit to his demise." Genkai just stood there stubbornly.

"Thanks." was the sarcastic remark from Yusuke.

"Okay, you can stay." Medea replied as Botan took off with Yukina and Shirzuru in tow.

Just then a huge Red Barrier shot up from the ground and formed a huge dome with in the clearing. On que, as the three oar riders took off as the barrier formed. A deep hiss like crackle of laughter filled the clearing sending chills up their spines.

"_Medea, it's been a while_." His voice filled the clearing after the crackle, as a huge mound of his red chaos magic rose up to his height in the center of the clearing.

"Pulsero." Medea whispered, her voice filled with venom as he materialized in front of them.

"And look, you brought company, more slaves for me. I shall make a most daring offer to all of you," The voice continued. "Become my puppets and I shall spare your lives and the lives of the ones you care most about."

"Let me think about it..." Alex mused for a moment looking serious.

While she was pondering on becoming a slave or staying free and the empty treats of destroying the ones she cared most about, every living thing smart enough to comprehend what was going on was staring at her.

"Alex?" Chandra asked uncertainly.

"Nah, I don't think I will take up your offer, I'm already reserved to be a puppet of evil." Alex replied causing every one to either sigh in relief or do an anime fall.

"What!"

"AND I would rather be a puppeteer then a puppet any day." Shairvani spoke up clearly refusing the god of chaos.

"I think I will tell you the most polite way of turning down your offer is this way, No way in hell." Chandra said.

"There Pulsero I think you see that we are reluctant in acquiescing your request." Medea remarked smoothly.

Domie just stood there innocently for a moment with her hands cupped together for a moment speaking in her most polite and charming voice. " Why Pulsero the only way I would become one of your slaves is over a big pile of bodies that would namely be me, and my friends killed by the hands of a god in a very painful death, but I would still refuse you." With that remarked she changed her tone jumping into a wrestler's crouch down and created round disks out of purple-pink energy the size of medium plates hovering under her downward facing palms. "Then, let's get this over with."

The God of Chaos was mostly energy but he a created a battle physical shell so it could take the damage of a foe's blows and giving blows himself, it the only way he could fight with mortals. By fighting in their terms, even if it meant fighting in a body similar to the mortal body, was the only key to both defeat and victory. Pulsero then glared at the girls, bringing one arm up and shot a huge mass of energy right at the his granddaughter and her American friends standing right in front of him. It was a red and bubbly globe the size of the door that was hurled at Yusuke and Keiko only two mornings ago.

Domie was the fastest to react, pushing of on one foot in a pivot before landing on both feet, using the momentum of the twirl to hurl one of the disks right at the globe.

"SPIRIT DISCUS!" Domie cried.

This instantly started the battle between them.

Once on impact the globe broke down and disappeared, as did the discus.

Blackie, sensing that he and Puu would be in the way hid behind a random rock, using his wings to protect Puu and his paws to keep Puu still and quiet.

Uma sat at the dinner table with her husband, enjoying a quiet dinner at home while they waited for their children to come home.

Just then Uma dropped her fork as she felt this strange sensation of something happing to her children and her friends. It felt like she was ridding on ripples on a pond that was not hers, Pulsero sending a shot, and the sensation of Domie's spirit discus leaving her hands, and the battle beginning.

"Peter, I have the feeling we need to find our children, now."

Peter who also felt something, felt Pulsero's presence and the renki of Genkai and Domie, and The yoki, of Yoko, and Hiei, nodded and placed his fork down. "I'll go get the car going shall I?" He asked

"Yeah, I'll get the first aid kit." Uma replied as she got out of her chair. Her children would be in big trouble unless they could explain to their mother why they were in battle with out a good reason.

'Violence never solved any thing.' Uma thought to her self.

Medea focused her energy and a plain wooden staff materialized right in the palms of her hands and she charged right in. Pulsero had anticipated this move after all of the battles he had with her. He smirked and materialized an axe. Medea saw the axe as she charged and thinking quickly shouted "T_hioewhki Laie!"_ and with that spell cast it transformed in to a shining metal staff.

The god of chaos swung the axe right at his granddaughter who set her hands at shoulder length apart and caught the weapon right in the middle of the staff with a loud clang.

Once the axe struck the staff and the momentum behind it was gone, Medea released her grip with her left hand and adjusted the staff so she swung the head of the axe away from her as if she had swung a base ball bat.

The Axe flew out of the Chaos god's grasp and landed on the ground a couple of feet away form the pair. Medea twisted her staff in between her fingers before doing a swing aiming right for his side. Pulsero smirked and caught her staff before it touched his side, pushed it away and disappeared in a flash.

Medea backed up a little, using her eyes and chaotic senses to search for any hints of him. "He's still here." She said aloud.

He was still in his artificial humanoid form and was darting around the clearing until he found a target.

"Keiko! On your left!"

Keiko jumped and just narrowly missed being hit by sword made with a crimson tinted metal. Scared out of her wits she stumbled over a rock as Pulsero revealed himself. Her mind fell blank on what to do next.

Yusuke responded by instantly running in-between her and the god of chaos and with out thinking shot his spirit gun.

"REI GUN!"

This sudden attack actually managed to strike Pulsero but he was strong enough to withstand the attack long enough to just be pushed several feet away.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked Keiko helping her up.

Keiko nodded, as she stood up on her feet.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Pulsero growled before his launched his next attack right at Yusuke. This time he shouted "_Illuzachit Laie_" and disappeared while casting four identical illusions dashing towards Yusuke.

Yusuke's eyes widened startled, he could sense that these were illusions, but where was the real thing!

An arrow shot past Yusuke and hit the air only five feet away from him, hitting one of the illusions, causing the rest to disappear.

"Take this you bitch!" Shairvani shirked blasting a huge stream of water right out of her palm and right on to her target, a shape that didn't appear until after it was hit some feet to Yusuke's right, with a loud gush. Then Shairvani pulled away the water gush before it drained her magical reservoir. Once the water stopped coming did a dripping Pulsero stand near the edge of his barrier. He glared at Shairvani and charged at her creating a mace while he was at it.

Medea felt her sister instincts take over but before she could do anything Alex took care of it for her.

"Lightning strike!" In Alex's hands a collection of elections began to form a charge causing Alex to hover before she sent a bolt of lightning which easily shot the wet physical body of Pulsero.

The muscles of the shell froze while they contracted. Pulsero could only curse until he could clear it away from his system.

Once he could move after a few moments of struggling the Mace was swung not at Shairvani but at Alex.

Thinking fast Alex dodged and used an akito move to disarm the mace and sent it flying. ( Akito is a brand of martial arts that is defense oriented, so you can say Alex is a martial artist.)

Pulsero released the mace and turned on Genkai with another mace.

Genkai leapt up and over the mace as it approached before she sent a blast of spirit energy at Pulsero. Pulsero jerked his body in a strange contortion, which only some invertebrates could pull off with out hurting themselves, and avoid the blast of energy from Genkai. The mace was involuntarily swung at Yoko.

As the mace approached, Yoko Kurama pulled a crimson rose, which with a small flick of his wrist, created into a long green leathery thorn covered whip.

"Rose whip!" The silver spirit fox cried as he flicked the whip in to the mace, which split the metal spiked ball into two.

But the God of Chaos decided to change tactics, so he twisted the mace handle so when one of the halves would hit the fox with its own momentum.

From all of the fights Yoko Kurama had in Makai and when the opponent had used a broken weapon to their advantage was nothing new to him. He dodged on reflexes built up in all of his years in Makai.

Pulsero pulled the mace away and quickly shot Yoko away with an energy blast and shot another one at Hiei.

Hiei unsheathed his sword and flickered out of the way. He then charged at the god of chaos to prepare for another attack.

Pulsero turned to the spot were Hiei disappeared to watch Hiei reappear and create a sword to block Hiei's strike. Then he pushed Hiei away and moved his sword in a large arc towards Hiei's side.

CLANG! Hiei blocked the sword with effortless ease, pulled away and this time moved his sword into a powerful strike that would have slit Pulsero's chest.

Pulsero, not having enough time to bring up his sword castled a quick spell that caused him to disappear instantly even his energy was gone for a moment before it reappeared with Pulsero outside Hiei's reach.

Pulsero pulled his sword over his head and tried to strike the fire demon's head.

Hiei pulled his sword up to block the attack before he saw a nasty surprise, the sword his opponent welded.

Pulsero squeezed some of his chaos magic in to the sword to make it bend at his will. When the two swords met Pulsero use his mind to push the sword.

It sprung to life like a snake, coiling around the Hiei's sword and arm.

"Damn it!" Hiei swore as Pulsero pulled Hiei in a wide swing, with the sword uncoiling at the last minute sending his opponent flying right in to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hee hee hee." Pulsero chuckled for a moment before he jumped up into the available air space above the three spirit detective's heads and shouted something.

The air between them rippled and turned lightly red in the form of a beam, which engulfed the boys.

"What the hell is this stuff!" Kuwabara cried as he shielded his face to prevent damage.

"Hell should I know!" Yusuke barked as he and Hiei began to feel the affects of the spell.

"I deserve a challenge. But it's not a challenge if your opponents are holding back, no matter how outnumbered you are." Pulsero hissed as he landed onto the ground before them. "Besides, I need to see the true forms of my slaves and their abilities before I enroll them in work."

"Pulsero!" A female voice from behind shouted.

Pulsero turned to find Medea wasn't where she was a moment ago and then he felt his spell being defected by the energy of another.

Medea hurled her self between him and his victims. Once she was between them and blocking the spell she took on the affects of shaking violently but she took an effort to stand up strait.

Medea began to feel a strong pull of gravity as it began to pull at her physical shell to the earth and would make her a collapsed heap. She felt something inside just screaming to come out. It was in her blood, her skin, hair, eyes, teeth, arms, bones, organs, nails, legs, muscle fibers, bodily fluids, and every other body part she had. She had felt the sensation a few times in her life and she knew what it meant, her body was responding to the spell to protect her mortal body, and her Goddess blood was ready to do anything just to stay alive and to protect her self from destruction.

"K-Kuwabara... get th-them out o-of range..." Medea choked out, her voice began to sound more powerful and empty with an echo, much like Donamarine's voice, yet still very much her own voice.

Kuwabara quickly understood what she meant so he pulled Yusuke and Hiei away from the danger. Once clear of the waves Yusuke was fine, and climbed back on to his feet.

"Weird." He muttered.

Hiei how ever was not doing better, he twitched a little and his eyes were shut. The affects were much more serious however. His skin was starting to turning green and the bandana on Hiei's forehead began to loosen and falling off revealing his Jagon, which began to open and glow.

"Hiei's demonic form..." Yusuke started.

Meanwhile about a few feet away out of the millions of light years of the universe of distance that she could be standing away from Yusuke, Medea's consciousness was fighting her demigod subconscious.

Beads of sweat were trickling down her face, she bit her lip, her fists were trembling, nails sinking in to her palms, the shaking didn't set side yet, and her eyes were on Pulsero the whole time.

Pulsero just stood there... should he cut off the spell and prevent his granddaughter's goddess blood from taking over... or should he risk possible defeat. His granddaughter in her truest form was a force to be reckoned with, but then she would still be a mortal and that would be her greatest weakness, especially because Uma bred with a human man and had their two daughters. Humans were among the weakest creatures here... and yet with her human blood she could defeat him like she did, with one of the biggest fights in her life. Just like last time…

_Pulsero laughed hard at his granddaughter as she clambered to stand back up, her lips were crimson with blood from having her biting them by accident by the strike. Medea just glared at him from the ground Pulsero just hurled her on to. Her back complained from the force that had been caused when she attacked Pulsero and he shoved her on to the ground ten feet away. Her back was the first thing to hit the grounds of the forest clearing._

"_Ha Ha! Even if you were to fight me in your truest form you still can not defeat me!" Pulsero cried his hands on his hips as he continued to laugh._

'_Great… now he's acting like the villains in those cheesy cartoons. Mono logging included' Medea thought to her self. 'I have to do something.'_

_Once she was on both her feet and standing to her full height she looked over her shoulders… Alex, Domie, Chandra and Shairvani were still knocked out by Pulsero's spell. It hurt that her family issues injured her friends and sister, and that just one family issue not only affected her but the ones she cared about as well._

"_You had no need to harm them." Medea growled so low, Tala would have been proud of it._

_Pulsero just smirked arrogantly._

"_TAKE THIS!" Medea bellowed as she started to charge at him and creating a staff at the same time._

_Pulsero just pulled out a staff also and braced himself for the attack._

_The attack never came._

_Medea stopped just out of range, waiting._

_Pulsero had predictably charged at the demigoddess. Medea brought up her staff and the two pieces of wood met with a loud crack._

_Crack, another attack and block. _

_Pulsero then hurled his staff at Medea's legs and she jumped to avoid them, twisting her staff so she could have space from her enemy. _

_She landed on her feet and blocked Pulsero again. _

_Then she jabbed the staff at him before they tried again. Jab block, block jab. Crack! CRACK!_

_Pulsero made a wild swing right at Medea before she ducked down and tumbled in to a roll to Pulsero's side before jumping up on to her feet behind him. _

_Pulsero turned and swung at her legs unexpectedly._

_Medea jumped up, jabbing her staff in to the ground below her and landed on top of the staff trying to balance before she resumed blocking the staff attacks with her hands for a minute or two._

_Then she jumped off pulling her staff out of the ground at the same time. _

_She twisted her staff as it spun around in her fingers._

_Pulsero just glared at her and jabbed his own staff, right in to the ground before her._

_Medea jumped again, but this time Pulsero was ready, she had only a few months of training experience, and instincts guiding her, he had millions of years of training and experience fighting gods backing him up._

_He jabbed his staff right in to his granddaughter's barely guarded biceps causing her to let go of the staff._

_Medea yelped and backed away from him quickly. Maybe it was time to use her magic, but didn't that feel like cheating?_

_Pulsero made the choice for her, as he created a huge ball of crimson bubbling magic and hurled it at her._

"_ORAB Defencivataie Laie!" Medea cried crossing her hands so that way the webs between her fore fingers and thumbs met and hand her palms facing forward in a x shape, just like what Keiko did when the door was flying right at her and Yusuke._

_A purple dome formed is self around Medea blocking the crimson attack._

'_Looks like Pulsero doesn't care…' Medea thought as she cut off the two spells and stood up._

"_BAHSRIE CHAOS Laie!" Medea shouted as she crossed her hands again in the same fashion as she did before building up the energy behind the spell before._

_But just then Medea began to feel like the bottom of something was dropping and her magic felt like it was being sucked down the drain, unfortunately right in the middle of the spell. Medea's heart clenched in sudden fear of the uncertainly of what was happening._

_Then the spell collapsed, from the lack of energy that Medea was rapidly loosing, and exploded on her with magic backlash._

"_You silly child, don't you know that Chaos magic is unpredictable and flexes like mad?" Pulsero hissed._

_Medea was once again thrown back on to the floor. If felt as if she had extremely bad sunburns over every inch of her body and someone dumped acid on to the burns. She hissed at the pain as she tried to get up. Every movement protested badly._

"_And you are left with out a defense." He chuckled and advanced upon his injured granddaughter while she glared at him._

_He then began to move a red glowing hand right to the top of her head. As the hand approached her hair seemed to disappear and a crimson mark on the top of her head began to appear. At first it was a pale pink and shaped like a hand, but as Pulsero's magical hand approached it grew redder and redder until it was a blood crimson hand mark, as if some one had grabbed her forcefully or slapped her hard there._

"_Leave me alone, I don't want your magic, I refuse to take it!" Medea cried, but the symptoms of magic backlash were preventing her from moving at all. _

_Only her jaw was capable of moving._

_But Pulsero didn't listen, his hand was just moving only faster._

_Once his hand was only two inches from her head, then something happened._

_Medea's pendent gave off a bright, blinding, blue light. _

_Medea felt her self be wrapped protectively by it. Donamarine did well when she made it for her granddaughter. _

"_Pulsero!" Medea heard her grandmother's voice sound._

"_D-Donamarine," Pulsero stammered at his ex wife for a moment as a wave of water gushed out of the small bottle and began to bubble. But then he shook out of the stupor, Donamarine's defenses were always weaker when she was trying to take shape. But he would risk being hit by Donamarine's spell but if taking over the universe was the prize of being hit then maybe it would be worth it._

_He grabbed the light with his hands and ripped it apart like he would with a piece of cloth and found his prize… Medea._

_Yanking the semi-conscience demigoddess out of her grandmother's protection like a rag doll his hand grabbed her head and began to glow red._

_Medea screamed at the new pain that entered her head and began to have flashbacks of her first memory._

'_I won't become a slave! I don't want this power! I-I Refuse this new amount of power!' Medea's head screamed._

"_NO! PULSERO!" Donamarine cried as she completed her goddess form of her in a deep blue black battle suit with her hair tied back. She would have cast a spell but then she would have hit Medea too. _

"_N-no!" Medea squeaked as the first ball of light entered her head and she began to feel really dizzy and disoriented… and her body began to crave something terrible._

_Pulsero smirked as he added the last two. But his granddaughter fought to continue to fight._

"_I don't want this power!" She shrieked but her voice kept on getting weaker as her body fought to stay alive. The human body would do almost anything to survive. "I refuse to have this power!" ...And the insane thoughts began to develop._

_Just then inside Medea, in a little packet of white... energy... resting in front of her heart began to cause a warming sensation before it shot it self up past her brain and there were nine balls of chaos magic. Six were already absorbed by the body but the other three were not. Medea refused these._

_The white magic energy was something Medea's mother, grandmother, and grandfather possessed little of but her father and his species held this but none were aware of it and its powerful influence on their history._

_The human white energy began to surround the three balls, shove it out of her head, and in to Pulsero's arm._

_Pulsero screamed in pain as he felt his three balls of magic get shoved back into his hand backwards. He then removed his hand from his granddaughter's head and removed his hostage grip on her to nurse his hand. Medea lost her balance and fell to the ground, alive, sane, and sober. Her hair was now visible but the red mark was too, just not as brightly._

_Donamarine taking her chance wasted no moment in casting a spell. She quietly chanted in her own version of a dead language which sounded like the water bubbling and bent down in a boneless grace to press her palms on to the ground._

_Pulsero seeing Donamarine's action reacted first and for the first time of his life he fled a fight by sending himself back in to his chaotic realms before the ground below him consumed him in a whirl pool made of runny mud._

_Once he was gone Donamarine stood up and moved over to check on her granddaughter. _

_Medea opened her eyes weakly. "D-Dona-"_

"_Shh." Donamarine shushed using her finger to prove her point. "Medea you just defeated your grandfather with the gift given to all humans, even half humans. I just want to let you know that I'm proud of you Medea how defeated your grandfather by standing up to him. The power of choice is the most precious gift all living things have; don't give any one the authority of making all of your choices for you okay?" _

"_Okay Donamarine." Medea whispered as she crawled over to her friends and passed out._

'No, It's not worth it.' Pulsero thought calmly but he didn't remove the spell.

"Urgh..." Medea groaned still fighting her half god subconscious. Thinking fast Chandra transformed in to a full wolf form and pounced onto Pulsero's physical form breaking the spell in the process.

Tala growled at Pulsero. 'You threatened my pack! For that I can not forgive you.' But the only one who could understand that was Yoko Kurama and even then he had trouble understanding what she meant.

Pulsero just glared at her grabbed one of her paws and tossed her to a side where she crashed on the ground hard.

"You jerk!" Kuwabara bellowed he had just had enough of Pulsero's behavior and how he treated his own family.

"And what are you going to do?" Pulsero sighed as he put his hands on his hips, he was getting tired of battling mortals.

"Where is your honor! Men don't harm members of their family like you did, and they certainly shouldn't hit any of their family's friends!" Kuwabara lectured with a clenched fist in the air before him, standing tall, and ready for anything.

"You done?" Pulsero asked unfazed.

"Yes."

"Then I think you should know this... I am no man. I am a god!" Pulsero bellowed. Then he pulled out a giant axe and aimed it at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara responded by creating his spirit sword and used it to block the Axe. Pulsero's eyes widened at Kuwabara's ability to defend himself and pulled away at the axe to aim for Kuwabara's side, looking for a weakness.

Kuwabara blocked the attacks and counter attacked with a few swings of his own.

"It doesn't matter what species you are, you shouldn't do anything with out honor!" Kuwabara cried just before another swing.

Once the attention was off Medea she remembered another attack but this attacked required a lot more magic energy then what she had currently... and what Keiko had plenty of. But the spell required two people ...

Medea tiptoed over to Keiko and whispered her plan to her. Keiko nodded looking at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, hoping that it will work and protect them.

"We may need to have them use their most powerful attacks at the same time." Medea finally whispered after conferring the whole plan to Keiko.

"Will it work?" Keiko whispered back.

"It should at least drive him away and not have enough energy to attack us for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Medea nodded.

"Okay."

"Domie." Medea turned to her friend as she prepared for another attack. "Send everyone but Pulsero a telepathic message to launch their most powerful attack possible when I count to three, three being the moment the launch to attack."

"Okay, but you better know what your doing Medea." Domie remarked.

"Don't worry."

Domie had nothing to do but trust Medea, and took a deep breath.

'Every one when Medea counts to three launch your most powerful attack it might be the only way to defeat him for good!' Domie sent.

At the same time Kuwabara blocked another one of Pulsero's attack and leapt back a few feet allowing Hiei to momentarily hold Pulsero with his Jagon's binding curse, the same one he used in his first fight with Yusuke. Pulsero glared at Hiei as the demon grinned a fanged smirk and the stepped out of Pulsero's momentary reduced range.

"Ready?" Medea asked.

"Yeah."

"One"

Yusuke and Genkai raised there hands up ready for a spirit attack such as rei gun. Kuwabara pressed his hands together, ready to summon his Jigin tou. Yoko reached for his hair, ready for summoning a makai plant or a rose. Hiei's green fingers of his left hand ready to tug off the bandages to reveal the Dragon of the darkness flame which was empowered just by Hiei's demon form. Alex stood in a ready position creating her ultimate attack with all of the elements in one spell. Domie stood leaning on to her left leg with two pinkish purple discuses ready for battle. Tala retransformed back in to Chandra and she stood with her feet at shoulder length apart and she began to take a deep breath.

"Two."

Pulsero fought and managed to break Hiei's Jagon curse.

Medea and Keiko pressed their palms together while their energy twisted and twirled among themselves. Keiko's magic began to rise a little, a little but not much.

Shairvani rose her fist.

"THREE!" Medea shouted as they unleashed their attacks.

"Akasha!" Alex cried as she shot an energy blast of all of the elements put together the same color of the power of choice.

"Spirit Double Discus!" Domie bellowed as she jumped, spun, and launched two discuses at the same time.

Yusuke released a huge spirit gun, while Genkai sent one as well.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

"Rose Whip!"

Kurama and Hiei sent their attacks in series.

"Mega Tsunami!" Shairvani hollered as all of the water in her magical resovorvor of water was drained into a huge wave that was over 200 feet tall rushed out of her palms.

Chandra threw her head back in to a howl causing all the canines in the area (except Kurama) to howl as well and out of her throat was a green mist that formed it self in to the form of a giant wolf, and pounced on to Pulsero with it's fangs bared.

Kuwabara grunted as he swung his dimensional sword at Pulsero as he got engulfed by all of these attacks there was still the crème de la crème of the attacks was about to be launched.

Medea began to chant quickly in chaos and Keiko copied timidly. The energy made their hair disappear, leaving them temporarily bald revealing the two red hand prints on both of their scalps making them look almost identical, except for their cloths, height, and eye color. Then:

"_KRUNESITSA MORKEB CHAOS LAIE!"_ Medea and Keiko shouted at the same time with their chaos magic's caused an two colored aura that bubbled and had it shot up from them in a braided stream of magic that had about twice as much as magic as Pulsero possessed as it struck him.

"I'll be back Medea! You can count on that!" Pulsero hissed as he made his quick getaway after being hit by all of the attacks and vanished.

"He always says that." Medea croaked as she fell to her knees panting like every one else. Yoko changed back into Suichi, and Hiei's skin turned his normal peach color causing all of his other eyes, except his three eyes, to disappear. Every one in that clearing, except Blackie and Puu, collapsed in the clearing, and panted, inside Pulsero's dome, which didn't give way like it's master did.

Just then did a duo of head lights illuminate the clearing.

An: I think that would be the end of Chapter 26. Thanks your reading with me so far. If you want to request the bonus chapter you can start requesting the bonus feature chapter by going to my profile to look up my email and send me an email asking for it. Then I will send one to you via email. How is that?

Thanks. Next chapter is the last Chapter!


	27. Aftermath

An: HOLY beep! I can't believe this. I finished my first fan fic… wow. Now in this chapter will have a little surprise I had planned since chapter 1 and have placed subtle hints in back in chapter one… I'll leave you on that.

Last chapter I had a fan of Domie who has read some of my earlier works and pointed out that Domie acted a little out of character when it came to launching her attacks so I need to correct it. My mistake. My mom also broke her wrist so I've been busy helping my mother with the house work. which is a problem because she can't let go the fact that I am sixteen and can do house work and if I do something wrong she doesn't just correct me or expect me to do the job over she does the job and hurts her wrist again. Sigh.

Dark Inu Fan: Yes I have seen Yusuke's demon form, and he looks like he played with an electric socket, or joined a heavy rock band…and that it took him five whole minutes to realize he was in the form and how he freaked out was hilarious. In the YYH sequence, I'm at the part were Yusuke heads to Gandara (Yomi's place) with Hokishen (SP) with a sack and Mokruo and Hiei headed to Gandara as well, or the end of Dvd number 29 to make things clear. I just didn't put Yusuke's demon form in my fan fic because Puu is still a little penguin thingy and not a Phoenix with bunny ears. I felt that having Yusuke in his demon form with a penguin puu didn't seem to fit with all the things I had in most of my fan fic. That and the events that followed Yusuke and his demon form with the spirit defense squad would have made things more and more complex and well., I didn't want to confuse my readers at all. Thanks for the complements by the way.

Bradybunch4529: YAY! You're back! Thanks for the complements and the tension should be less intense now that they've defeated Pulsero. I do add those moments don't I? I seem to have an unconscious ability to add moments like that don't I? Aren't they enjoyable and humorous? The Hiei and Domie kiss in your opinion was fabulous? Really? Yeah you do have to feel sorry for him an almost complete stranger kisses him and he doesn't feel anything romantic between him and her only to have others leave him alone, yet that would be something Domie would do. I think you're gonna love this chapter.

Poltergeistreport 101: Thanks and bless you… (Hands you a hankie) I hate colds too. A LOT! They leave you cooped up inside all day long and you have to be isolated for a while. Thanks for your concern about my spine… the chiropractor did a check up yesterday and he said that my spine is back in place and for now and that he shouldn't have to see me again for another six months! Thank you for your request I shall work on the bonus chapter for you.

Wolf-Black-Flame: Yeah this chapter is the last chapter I'm still in shock that I finished it… I'm glad you loved the chapter. As for the sequel… I thought you would never ask… I also have other fan fic ideas in my profile and at the bottom of this chapter for you to request if you want to.

Arashi: I'm being mocked my some one four years younger then me about spelling. Okay you can blame my spelling on my messed up school district if you want a scapegoat. They didn't do anything to help the way I learn because I am autistic (mildly) and they didn't test me at all. …But there is something I think you should know about my polls, I have never read the word scythe before so I had to depend on other's spelling skills on spelling it correctly. As for katars, they are completely different from katanas. Katanas are a type of sword while katars are a special type of dagger strapped to the user's wrist and is used by assassins when they have to assassinate someone in crowds and want to be subtle about it. And the 'staff with sword attachment' was placed there as a compromise between me and my sister when it was her turn to be in my polls, she was attached to swords despite the fact that I didn't want to give Keiko a sword because a) Hiei and Kuwabara have swords. B) Swords are not an original weapon when you think about it so it lacks a little creativity (not that I have a thing against swords it's just that they are pretty common.) But I have to say thank you about voting for Chandra as your favorite original character, and for correcting me with Sabriel… It's been about a year since I last read the name…

Animefan103: I see you didn't mean it when you called me a stupid stupid head and I understand that it is was a spurt of the moment… I have written reviews where it was a spurt of the moment and I regretted it and had gotten the most embarrassing author's response I could ever read and spent two paragraphs in my last review apologizing. You think I'm an amazing writer? Really!

Inuforeva: So you're apologizing for Animefan103. I forgive. But there is something kinda scary actually… I have a friend who writes fan fics too with more reviewers then I can remember, but she hasn't updated in months and she left them on a cliffhanger. Yet I'm the one who gets the flames for my fan fic because of spelling and grammar… how does that happen? As for the number of your reviews… I have no idea how that happened. Oh well.

Chapter 27

Aftermath

Domie stood up after she caught her breath and looked around, Uma and Peter were outside the dome, which was still up, and every one else was either recovering or helping others recover.

She walked over to the edge of the dome and stood in a discus ready position and began launching discuses at the dome… It didn't show any signs of breaking.

"Damn it," she cursed "I'm still not at the level of cutting domes and demotions…"

Kuwabara stood up and stretched and looked to his left to find Hiei fast asleep. 'How could the shrimp fall asleep!' he wondered to himself as he also came over to an edge to the dome about a hundred feet to Domie's left and smirked. He could cut this dome.

"What are you smirking about?" Domie asked as she straightened up.

"I can cut this thing." Kuwabara replied slightly bragging.

"You can?" She asked.

"Duh." Kuwabara remarked as he summoned a narrow kite shaped bright yellow spirit sword (An: Kites are shapes they are teaching me about in geometry class) and used it to slice the dome in half. The crimson dome acted as if someone some one popped a bubble as if splashed a way in an out ward direction before evaporating like dry ice when placed in water.

Uma had finished bandaging her children, friends, and guests and gave them a long lecture about fighting and thanked Botan on the information about who was attacking them. By the end of the lecture the battlers began to fall asleep in their chairs at the Jorryn residence. Uma tucked them in on the couch or bed or any other comfortable space she could find before she smiled in a motherly glow.

Yukina continued to heal all injures with her Koormie powers as they slumbered.

Uma watched from afar.

Medea, who had already been healed, moaned gently and turned in her sleep while Uma mused. Watching Medea and Shairvani right next to her Uma stopped at the doorframe of Shairvani's blue and yellow room to continue her gazing.

Uma was still upset that her father was causing harm to those she cared about but she accepted that there was nothing she could do about it.

Her eldest daughter however was destined to correct that. Medea had once gotten Pulsero to help her out once, which was a long story on how that happened. Medea was destined to live her life as a mortal and take her role as goddess of chaos after her death and balance Chaos. Only she could stop Pulsero.

Shairvani was also destined to create her own collection of worlds after her death too.

But both girls had to live full lives of a human first. It was like going to collage to achieve your dream career.

Uma saw herself as her children's mentor and was willing to teach her children what to do and guide them with the unconditional love she had always carried since before they were even born.

"PULSERO-SAMA!" Kiora cried as she saw her god return to his Chaos Realm.

The Chaos Realm night was a dark black sky with rhythmic silent splashes of neon colors starting from the horizon, to rise to about half way up in the sky before sinking down at random.

Pulsero leaned himself against a black entangled tree, which grew in the field of short grass, it's bark under his hand was coarse and a little rough, yet strong, with the smell of earth and rain in the faint breeze, that played among the branches. The wind was quiet, but easily drowned out with Kiora's apologies about not being able to properly scan the humans that lead to his defeat. The defeat left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Kiora, it's okay, I underestimated my granddaughter yet again, it seems she has the human ability to calculate, the god's blood to remain cool under situations, and her grandmother's spirit, such ability I fell victim to over forty five years ago…" Pulsero whispered but Kiora understood.

"Humph, so that's you excuse for being so weak? So trashing the school and having a few class rooms collapse was a waste of my time?" A voice interrupted from the tree's shadow.

"Kerri." Pulsero remarked as she stepped out, still cloaked, this time a small black fuzz ball with curled up concealed bat wings and a lion-like tail hung almost limply in her arms.

"Pulsero if your about to scold me please kindly wait until my daughter has had a goodnight's sleep first, you know how cranky Sauda gets when she doesn't get enough sleep and she can't sleep with out her mother." Kerri replied as she petted little Sauda squeaked slightly and curled up in a tighter ball.

"So, I think it might be time you guys headed home." Medea said with a sigh, she had had tons of fun as she got to know her new friends from Japan. Demons, ferry girl, humans, and Mo-zokus. This morning was a day of recovering and plotting on what to do next.

"I'll take the responsibility of training Keiko." Genkai offered in her chair taking a sip of her green tea. "I saw how she shot that arrow but I have reason to believe that she may be biweaponal (An: I made that word up) and she might be able to create and master two weapons."

Keiko just sat in her seat and nodded despite the fact that she didn't know what biweaponal meant.

"Do you really think so Genkai?" Medea asked.

"Yes."

"So does that mean that we don't have to train Keiko?" Medea mused. "Keiko what do you think?"

"Uh … well I guess if it doesn't interfere with school, I'll do it. I don't want to be the damsel in destress!" Keiko replied quietly.

"Atta girl!" Medea encouraged.

In the Jorryn kitchen, Kurama scanned the newspaper… Strangely enough the muses and chibis invading the school and scaring the shit out of the high schoolers and eating Muriel's hair wasn't in the newspaper. Or how it didn't even try to explain the reason all of the dogs howled at once, or the red light that was reported in Pine Needle Park.

Kurama would never, or care to, understand how people would pay the media to keep it quiet, and make themselves look good, it was all in human nature.

"Hey Kurama, are you sure you don't need those spirit sunglasses?" Yusuke asked as he entered the room to drain a glass of orange juice. "How are you able to read English anyway?"

"No I don't need those sunglasses to read. Remember how on the roof of the hospital that night with the Forlorn Hope?" Kurama replied.

"Yeah…" Yusuke said as he placed the empty glass in the sink after rinsing it… or Uma would make him load the dishwasher, again!

"Remember when I told you about Yoko's past time of cracking codes and seals? Well I finally decoded English… the syntax is complex but there were harder codes with more complex syntaxes…"

"Syntax?" Yusuke was puzzled.

"The order of where words are placed in a sentence Urameishi." Kuwabara answered as he too, entered the kitchen.

"How do you know that? Since when have you become a language nerd?" Yusuke said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since Shirzuru decided that I need to bring my grades up to graduate I attended more of my classes." Kuwabara responded.

"Oh."

Kurama shrugged and disappeared under the newspaper, currently reading an article about a sea squirt that is believed to be an invasive species, spreading rapidly, and threatening shellfish fisheries off the Oregon Coast. Bet Donamarine was happy about that.

"Kazuma, do you know where ni-san is? (An: ni-san means brother or at least older brother… I'm not sure which.) He's been missing since he woke up for breakfast." Yukina asked from the doorframe as she so suddenly appeared. "Uma wants to make sure he's alright after last night…"

"I'm sure he's fine Yukina." Kurama said as he rose from the newspaper.

"Here Yukina, I'll help you find the shrimp… did you check the tree?" Kuwabara replied heading towards the back door to open it and reveal an empty tree with a note. Kuwabara exited the house and pulled the note out of the tree and read aloud.

"_Yukina,_

_Went to Domie's house for negotiating a way home with the other members of TIFI,_

_I'll be at the Jorryn house soon, so tell that mother-onna that I'll be here within the hour._

_Hiei_

Looks like the shrimp went to Domie's house for something."

"Thank you so much Kazuma!" Yukina cheerfully exclaimed. "By the way, how are your wounds?"

"Just fine thank you." Kuwabara answered.

"That's good."

"No!" A boy with shaggy dark hair and brown eyes shouted at Domie. They were standing in her living room. He was about a head taller then Dome with a slim body swimming in a large black tee shirt, pants, and a jacket with chains in the pockets of his pants.

School was still closed down after what happened to the dance… the Muses were smart enough to leave after they had had their fun, but the chibis had now infested it, and somehow multiplied. For student 'safety' (these chibis wouldn't harm anybody but that still didn't freak people out,) they had to cancel school and take the two days out of the snow days they had set up for just in case of snow days that winter, which there was none.

"What's wrong with using TIFI profits to send these people home! Their credit cards are over their budget already from their trip here with only four of them!" Domie retorted back.

"It's selfish! I thought we were going to send all that money to charity! Or some other noble cause!" The member of TIFI argued.

"Like buying a game cube with the profits is noble Monkey?" Domie was unfazed.

"Don't call me Monkey." Monkey had now developed a tick mark but he still kept arguing. He and Domie sometimes did this on a regular basis.

Hiei smirked to himself for a moment on the sofa before he began to notice that Olive was eyeing him again.

Shini, another member of the band and also a friend of Domie, Medea, Alex and Chandra just chuckled to himself. His nick name was really Shini Gamni after a Japanese God of death and destruction, derived from how he skied down the mountains during the winter. But they called him Shini for short; his real name was too common for his own good. He had a sinewy build and was quite thin and not in any means muscular and his head was a little smaller then any normal human with curly brown hair and green hazel eyes. He wore a red sweater and a pair of jeans.

Alex was also on the couch with a laptop online on her lap but she was listening to every word being said.

"Well what if I told you that these people happen to be demons and that sending them home would be a matter of safety!" Dome replied.

"Could you prove that these guys are demons?" Monkey remarked.

"Of course, come here Hiei."

Hiei, who had been glaring at Olive with a 'come here and suffer' look at the cat who just smirked just as evilly back, got out of his seat and walked over to Domie.

"Hiei could you please show Monkey your eyes please?"

Hiei looked at Domie before he took his headband off and opened his blue third eye. (An: In the anime it changes colors from violet to blue…)

"Whoa!"

"O-kay!" Shini shouted.

Just then the sound of cawing entered Domie's front door to land in their ears.

"Hey guys what's up?" A new voice said as she entered.

"Hey Karasu (An: Pronounced care-a-su not like the Karasu in the Dark Tournament.) How was the State wide Science Fair Championship?" Domie answered as she turned to the door to find a tall girl with a cello case and a black raven on her shoulder.

"Fine, until news got out that our school collapsed, and right when I had received first place for the fair with my nuclear physics project." Karasu said as she brushed her more than shoulder length brown hair out of her face to reveal hazel eyes and stern face and a slight smile. "Hatsu nearly freaked out a spectator only because the pedestrian was holding peanuts."

At the sound of the bird's name the raven pulled its head back for a satisfied caw.

"So what were we discussing?"

"We were discussing on sending Hiei and his friends, which Uma, for now, is lodging, back to Japan where they came from." Domie explained

"They're demons." Monkey added as he examined Hiei's Jagon a little more closely.

"Cool." Karasu responded.

"So are we going to send these guys home or not?" Domie remarked as she brought up the subject again.

"I move to send these guys home; Kurama's mom must be real worried." Alex looked up from her laptop as she spoke.

"I second it!" Monkey cried.

"I vote for it." Shini said with enthusiasm

"It sounds good." Karasu nodded.

"Looks like it passes." Domie smiled and Hiei smirked.

Time to go home.

"So you guys came all the way to America to look for your friend? That's cool." Karasu asked while Hiei hned.

Hatsu took flight a head of them and stayed in the air above head.

They were headed back to Medea's house to alert them of the plans of using the TIFI profits for flight tickets for sending the Japanese kids home.

Karasu as it turned out was another friend of Medea, Domie, Alex, and Chandra. She was in the same grade, with the same classes as them too. She was fifteen years old with her parents being an artist and a science teacher. She also adopted Hatsu who was found wound in her back yard and Karasu nursed the bird back to health and the raven stayed with her ever since.

They eventually arrived to The Jorryn household after a short ten minute walk to the west and slightly towards the school; Karasu lived only a few blocks a way from Medea's. Both girls had known themselves as neighbors but it wasn't until freshman year when all five met and bonded tightly.

"Hiei you are not taking that sword on the air plane and that's final!" Uma shouted as she pulled on the handle end of Hiei's sheathed katana while Hiei pulled back trying really, really hard not to maul Uma right then and there. But if he did he would face Koenma and that was not worth it at all.

Medea stood at the front door with the last of the suit cases headed to the car with her father in the front seat of one of the cars, Shirzuru in the Volkswagen beetle, and Domie in her faithful leviathan all of them waiting for the last of the suit cases and passengers. Yusuke had gotten so impatient that he began to honk the horn of the vehicle he was in.

Medea fought the urge to roll her eyes as she dropped the suitcases in the door frame and walked over to the bickering mother and er... foster son. Medea instantly grabbed the katana out of both Uma and Hiei's grasp, using her chaos magic to transform the katana in to a slivery gothic charm with a dragon of the darkness flame coiled around the sword.

"Here." Medea said as she pulled the handle of the tiny sword and had Hiei's full sized katana popped out and be pushed back in to the tiny sheath and took on its charm disguise. Medea smiled her satisfaction as it came out the way she wanted it and gave Hiei his sword back handle first. "There now no one has to worry about it and if you don't like it Hiei you can have either Keiko or Genkai remove the spell when you get home."

Hiei pulled his katana closer to him with an hn, and examined it closely.

HONK!

"I think it's time for us to go." Uma replied as she helped Medea load the last of the luggage before taking a seat in her husband's truck. Medea entered the leviathan with her friends.

Hiei walked over to a vehicle and stepped inside.

At last they had climbed aboard the plane with no other further distractions and flew the long ten hours on the flight back to Japan with a welcoming committee.

"Koenma-sama!" Botan called as she left the plane seeing a teenaged Koenma and a George who was wearing a rain coat and hat. "Here are your credit cards!" she said as she handed the cards to Koenma."

"Thank you Botan." Koenma replied as he placed his four credit cards back into his pocket.

"Koenma-sama, are you ready to go yet? You still need to stamp some of those papers before you father finds out that you left the office again." George whispered.

"Alright, alright Ogre, let's go." Koenma replied at the baggage claim, leading them to a bus so that way the spirit detectives and friends could get a ride home as he, George, and Botan fly back to spirit world before King Yama found out about Koenma disappearing.

Surprisingly or not so surprisingly only Botan, Shirzuru, Yukina, and Genkai had the most luggage, about four over stuffed bags each. The boys' and Keiko's luggage barley fitted in a backpack. (It was all Kurama brought and Keiko wore her school uniform.)

The bus came with out much to have happened before except Kuwabara teasing Hiei, and Hiei insulting Kuwabara, and Yukina who solved the conflict between her brother and friend temporality.

As they loaded on to the bus Keiko was the last one to join the long line on to the bus before she turned to Koenma.

"Koenma, may I ask you a favor?"

One week later Keiko was typing a short essay on the chapter she read on the Sengoku Jidai era and the chapter on the Meji era and compared and contrasted them when her email system was activated with a notice that said You've got mail, with five letters on it.

Curious Keiko moved her mouse and clicked on it.

There popped up the emails and they had quite particular addresses. smiled and clicked on the top one.

It read:

Hey Keiko!

It's me Medea! Isn't this great! We can trade magic advice and communicate through our emails! What's up? Me, not much… School's back in session and things are back to normal… sorta… the school district had to hire an exterminator to get rid of the chibis only to have them die in ways that were clearly accident's only attempted by the stupid… like flush you self down a toilet. I didn't know that paper was that stupid! (The chibis are made of paper and are as smart as such. Sweatdrop).

How ever Muriel almost fainted when I told her that my "hot cousins" had to go back to Japan. All I can say is I'm really thankful you're in Japan now and don't have to deal with her anymore. (Thank you!)

Any way how is life treating you?

Medea.

Keiko smiled at the fact that her friends managed to contact her despite the distances and cultures between them. Today was a good day and it was about to get better with these next words.

"Keiko! Are you ready?" Botan asked as she flew by Keiko's study window in her ferry girl kimono.

"Yeah." Keiko nodded as she logged off her computer and climbed out the window and onto Botan's oar.

"Alrightly then, we're off!" Botan cried as she took off for spirit world saying, "I've already sent Yusuke and the others ahead, I know how much you wanted to surprise them."

Toddler Koenma sat in his desk stamping papers waiting for his spirit detectives to arrive. He began to ponder on wither did he do the right thing letting a new change affect the team…

His thoughts were interrupted when George walked thought the door with four envelopes in his hands.

"Koenma-sama, here are some letters that arrived in the mail from human world. They are for you." George announced quietly as he dropped the letters on the desk and stepped back.

Koenma's mood rose faster then a shooting rocket as he opened all four letters at once and unfolded them all at once and looked at them. The contents were enough to send Koenma's rocket back to earth faster then if it was being pulled with the power of the sun's gravity. (That's really powerful…) All four were credit card bills and were quite expensive too. Less then a million each…

"AHHHHHHHHH! My Dad's gonna kill me! BOTAN!" Koenma shouted.

"Keiko, do you think Shirzuru, Genkai, Yukina and I went over board with the shopping spree in Seattle?" Botan questioned on her way to the spirit world.

"I don't know, how much did you spend?"

"I lost track…"

Keiko didn't know what do say to that.

After Koenma collected himself four of his spirit detectives arrived.

"What the hell is it this time toddler?" Yusuke asked as he marched up to the desk.

"I have a very important mission for you guys." Koenma replied business-like as his big TV screen turned on revealing a fortress. "This is the threshold we need to have broken down. It houses a demon who craves the passion to take over the three worlds and destroy the human and demon races and enslave the spirits of spirit world.

The demon ironically has an irrational fear of men and runs from them like a coward. We don't know the gender of the demon and we have reason to believe that it is an ameba demon about the size of a human. But that's beside the point…

The demon's fortress has top-notch security that not even spirit world has. It can only allow someone with low spiritual energy levels of a non-spiritually aware normal human to pass thought the gate and guards who cans sense camouflage or yoki controlled items such as plants, not even bandits like Yoko Kurama can break in I'm afraid. Your jobs are to have someone sneak in pull the security lever down the entrance hall and go in and arrest the demon or kill it."

"So how do you suppose we get in?" Kuwabara mused.

"Hn shows how much you know." Hiei snapped.

"What was that Shorty?" Kuwabara shouted.

"By using our latest member of the Rentai tentai." Koenma said from his desk.

"May I inquire on who that is?" Kurama asked.

"Detective Yukimora Keiko reporting for duty!" Replied a really familiar voice.

An: I DID IT! Wow if finished my first fan fic… holy crap what a concept! I hope you loved reading this fan fic as I had writing it!

I don't really have much to say really… But here are some fan fic ideas I'm planning on writing when the summer starts, which for me will be the 16th of June.

1: We're back! Summery: A sequel to Keiko's Magic were Medea, Shairvani, Blackie and the gang head to Japan to visit the YYH gang and they meet the other YYH Characters. But where there is Medea there is the annoying God of Chaos, Pulsero following her and a hidden enemy with a legend about demigod blood and demons. Category Yu Yu Hakasuo.

2. Lobeila, Robeila and Tortall: Summery: A fifteen year old girl rouge flees the county of Haasitat and runs in to Tortall. There she is on the constant search of finding her family and heading to her home county of Vent. But she gets caught in a spidern web only to be saved by Tortall's Champion, Wild Mage, and Protector of the Small. Will the girl learn to trust nobles of which she has developed a hatred towards, find her family, or be doomed to be hunted for the rest of her days? Sounds antsy but trust me it isn't. I don't like any thing Antsy. Any thing I have in my favorites that antsy I read because of the other material in the fic it self or I really like the author. Category: Tamora Perce.

3. Emerald X: The YYH gang has a new mission to collect an Emerald X from a gasterly villain. But what happens if the flu that Kurama has turns him in to a fox? Now the YYH gang has to complete the mission and bust Kurama out of the pound. It has a good chance of being posted and I'm contacting my Co author Niham how ever she will be the one who decides if we post or not. I've checked it her profile so I'm guessing we are. She even talked about it. Category: YYH

4. Rei gun meets Stone fist. Summery: Three sisters and three boys from the past battle against a villain and end up in Nigenkai. Now the Renkn Tenti now have to find these girls and boys or have hoards of demons come to the human world after the Secret of The Shalon. a YYH and Shalon sisters cross over. with a long explanation about the manga.

5. Untitled. Summery: I had this strange idea in which I write an AU were I add the YYH to the Garth Nix's three books, Sabriel, Lareil, and Abhorsen. No it will not have the YYH gang following Garth Nix's books as a script. but I already have an original plot that takes place in Garth Nix's world with YYH Characters in it. Sounds fun doesn't it? The YYH gangs are a bunch of charter mages, royal family, and aborhens going after necromancers and they go on a wild adventure where they have to save the world.

6. A New Addition. Summery: Autzuko (Yusuke's mom I don't know how to spell her name.) comes home drunk and pregnant. Now Yusuke's about to be a big brother and they don't know what the hell the father is. Now what will happen when the baby arrives and how much chaos can one baby make? And how much crying can Hiei and Kurama take? Category Yu Yu Hakusho

7. Yukina's Knowledge. Summery: Yukina has found out that Hiei is her brother, but she can't understand why he won't tell her. How did she find out? Why has she been hinting her knowledge during this whole time? How will she get her brother to admit the truth with out her openingly saying it? (Possibly a One shot Fic) Category Yu Yu Hakusho.

8. Of Wands and Windscars. Summery: Ever wondered why there weren't any demons in Kagome's time except for stuff like the mask of flesh or the apparition with the children ghosts? Kagome recives a four strange letters carried by an owl requesting her to come to a school famous for its witch craft and wizardry with Inuyahsa and the others. Voldemort is Naraku's descendant? How did that happen! Why did a text book scare Kagome so badly that she is suddenly protective of Inuyasha and Shippo? Why is Inuyasha yelling at Professor Binns about a lecture? Will Miroku ask girls the bear my child question? Will he spend at least a whole semester conscience? Will Sango ever get the hang of Quiddich? Inuyahsa and Harry Potter cross over. I don't know if this idea is original but I received this idea during math and it stuck... Category Inuyahsa.

9. Handcuffs. Summery: Kagome borrows Sota's handcuffs for the day to show them to Shippo but when a demon attacks and Koga comes over and joins the fight. But what happens if Sota's handcuffs gets attached to his wrist and the wrist of his worst enemy. Poor Inuyahsa, stuck to Koga and leaving Kagome to hunt for the keys that keep getting stolen by a random chikmunk or every time she yells "SIT". Category Inuyahsa.

10. Swimming lessons Summery: Naraku turns out to been born with a shark demon as being one of the hundreds of demons that merged with Onigumo fifty years ago and is collecting shikon shards from under a lake. Now Kagome needs to teach Inuyahsa and the others how to swim... and she needs help. category Inuyahsa

11. Haikus Summery: I've been thinking of writing a haiku for each character of YYH. If you would like to hear about it? Catagory YYH. Poetry

If you like any of the selections please send your requests. I would love to hear from you.

Oh and by the way I now have a never ending offer for you!

Do you want a bonus feature chapter? If you do all you have to do is send me a review with your email address or send me a email ( My address is listed in my profile) for your request and I will send it to you right away.

That's all I can say... so Ja ne! Bye! (Insert you favorite YYH ending credit. Mine is the unbalanced kisses one at the very end of the Dark Tournament and the one at the start of the Makai tournament.) I loved writing fan fics... I think I will start a new story soon! May be even try writing multiple ones at once...


End file.
